PRYME
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: VOLD.BLACK.SNAPE.PO Sirius se apaixona pela prima. Snape se apaixona pela mãe de um de seus alunos, mas casa por conveniência. Voldemort teve um filho. E um marido, supostamente morto, reaparece.
1. Irrompendo

_**IRROMPENDO**_

**__**

Alvo Dumbledore era um homem de mais de oitenta anos, tinha longos cabelos e barbas brancas, e dirigia a escola de magia mais popular do mundo bruxo, Hogwarts. Aquele era o décimo segundo dia de agosto, faltavam ainda dezoito dias para as aulas se iniciarem. Dumbledore estava reunido com todos os professores em sua sala para comunicar as novas regras que seriam adotadas a partir daquele ano. Todos já sabiam que os motivos eram claramente: o ressurgimento de Voldemort - o Lorde das Trevas, impiedoso ser que vagara tantos anos pelo mundo, numa subvida, tentando de tudo para retomar seus poderes -, e o medo e a obsessão que o Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fugde adquirira pelo diretor de Hogwarts há pouco mais de um ano.

― Com licença, diretor! - Argo Filch, o zelador da escola, entrou envergonhado no salão, aos olhares curiosos dos professores.

― Pois não, Argo, aconteceu algo?

― Des-desculpe, diretor, mas há uma mulher que deseja vê-lo.

― Agora? Não vê que estamos no meio de uma reunião?

― Er... bem... ela está um pouco impaciente, senhor... Eu não pude segurá-la... - Dumbledore se levantou, intentando sair de sua sala, mas voltou a se sentar sorridente.

― Peça a ela que entre, então!

O zelador saiu da sala fechando a porta e, poucos segundos depois, as portas se abriram dando passagem a uma mulher com longos e escorridos cabelos negros. Era alta e sua altura era ressaltada pelo vestido negro que se arrastava pelo chão. Ela caminhou com certa pressa até Dumbledore.

― Acredito que isto me foi enviado erroneamente! - disse a mulher num tom formal, estendendo a mão direita onde segurava um pergaminho com o símbolo de Hogwarts.

― Boa tarde, senhora Pryme! - exclamou o diretor esticando a mão para a mulher. Ela respirou fundo, observou ligeiramente os presentes, que a encaravam tentando adivinhar quem era, e atirou de qualquer forma o pergaminho à mesa, bem em frente à Dumbledore.

― Boa tarde, senhor Dumbledore - respondeu ela.

― Por que a senhora acha que me enganei?

― Porque meu filho irá estudar em Durmstrang!

― Oh, sim! Mas vocês moram na Inglaterra, não? Então... por que colocá-lo tão...

― Vamos nos mudar neste verão para nossa casa na Alemanha! - afirmou ela. Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Desculpe-me desapontá-lo, mas uma criança a menos na sua escola não fará falta! - e dizendo isso ela virou-se e seguiu em direção à porta. Aquilo foi o cúmulo para os professores, ninguém nunca havia se recusado ou devolvido uma carta de convocação à Hogwarts. Entrementes, Dumbledore continuou:

― Toda criança tem sua importância para Hogwarts, pois esta existe para que elas aprendam a viver em harmonia consigo, com outras pessoas e com o meio. E não para exaltar as habilidades que nós queremos que elas devam explorar!

A mulher parou à porta de costas, virou-se e então com certa fúria na voz, disse:

― Em primeiro lugar, é preciso conhecer para posteriormente entender o porquê de tudo! - ela enfatizou. - De que adianta defender-se de algo que se desconhece? De que não se tem certeza se é realmente prejudicial?

Dumbledore levantou-se ao som de murmúrios.

― Receio que, em relação ao assunto ao qual a senhora se refere, senhora Pryme, seu filho já tenha sido previamente esclarecido e instruído e nada que seja ensinado em Durmstrang terá tanto valor assim!

A mulher espremeu os olhos, tinha a boca entreaberta, demonstrando espanto. Uma de suas mãos passou pela têmpora direita, como que tentando livrar-se de algo, em seguida deu meia volta, dando as costas a Dumbledore e continuou a caminhar. Mas ele ainda proferiu:

― Hogwarts é o lugar certo para Leon. Aqui aprenderá a respeitar e ser respeitado! Aprenderá muitas coisas que lhe mostrarão a verdade...

― Não o espere, senhor Dumbledore, se decepcionará se o fizer! - retrucou a mulher partindo.

―...e ele estará protegido!

Por um momento, Dumbledore sentou-se olhando fixamente para o candelabro à mesa, sem dizer uma palavra, porém, sorriu e assim que levantou seus olhos, deparou-se com mais de dez pares de olhos, incrivelmente curiosos e quietos, o observando. O único que não tinha os olhos no diretor era um homem macilento de cabelos muito negros e olhos da mesma cor, o professor de Poções, Severo Snape, que ainda fixava o olhar na saída da sala.

Continua...


	2. Resistência

_**RESISTÊNCIA**_

**__**

Aquela era uma casa típica alemã, feita em enxaimel, grossas paredes construídas com largos tijolos de barro, sustentadas por vigas de madeira de lei, onde pequenas janelas detinham a entrada do frio e permitiam que somente o sol entrasse. Duas grandes chaminés despontavam do telhado muito inclinado e mofado, acusando que ali o clima era úmido e frio. Ladeando a casa, Faias verdes tinham suas folhas amareladas e bordos soltavam suas folhas de cinco pontas, muito bonitas, indicando que era outono. Tudo era muito formoso, muito calmo, mas dentro da casa, um homem baixo, gordo e de respiração pesada exaltava a voz.

― O que acha que está fazendo? Largue-me!

― O Mestre quer vê-la, senhora Pryme, neste exato momento! - dizia o homem gordo e baixo. - Não posso sair sem que a senhora venha comigo!

― Não vou a lugar nenhum com você! Não faço idéia de quem é o senhor, mas diga a seu Mestre que não irei vê-lo! Não quero nada dele! Se ele quer falar comigo, que venha aqui! - terminou a mulher tomando a varinha e abrindo a porta num grande solavanco. - Se não quiser sair pior do que entrou, aconselho o senhor a se retirar agora!

― Eu... eu... não posso... voltar sem a senhora! - gaguejou ele.

Mas a mulher se manteve imparcial e o olhava com ódio. Os dois se encararam e ela sentiu que o gordo homem temeu por algo. Então acompanhou os olhos dele, estavam tão opacos quanto sua pele. Ela se virou rapidamente e de pé em sua sala estava o homem mais temido por todos os bruxos.

― A senhora está se tornando um pequeno estorvo, senhora Pryme! - murmurou o homem com olhos de cobra.

― Milorde! - soluçou o gordo homem, jogando-se aos pés de seu senhor -, foi impossível convencê-la...

― Não pedi que a convencesse, Rabicho! Pedi que a trouxesse até mim!

― Perdão, milorde! - balbuciou Rabicho tremendo.

― Cale-se ou fará com que eu me desgaste mais do que posso! - sibilou o homem andando até a mulher.

― Senhora Pryme, é bom reencontrá-la... em tão bela forma! - ironizou e riu zombeteiramente.

― Não... posso lhe dizer o mesmo - afirmou ela oscilante.

― É claro que não - disse tirando os olhos dela e levando-os ao fogo.

― O que quer de mim? - perguntou certeira.

― Quero que se una a mim! - disse ele.

― Já não bastou tomar-me o marido? - questionou enfurecida.

― A senhora nunca gostou dele mesmo!

― Não, tem razão. Mas ele era um bom pai e meu filho precisa de um pai!

― Posso dar a ele o melhor pai do mundo - murmurou o homem com olhos de cobra.

― A que preço? - quis saber a senhora Pryme.

― Una-se a mim! Preciso de todos os meus seguidores, de pessoas em quem eu possa confiar! Pessoas que saibam o valor da lealdade.

― Essa luta não compete a mim!

― Deveria... pela... digamos... honra de seu marido, que foi um dos únicos que morreu por mim!

― Sim - respondeu logo em seguida -, e o que isso me trouxe além de uma má reputação? Ninguém em lugar algum me trata pelo que sou e sim pelo que foi meu marido, por ele ter ficado ao seu lado!

― Vejo que é difícil convencê-la. Serei obrigado a partir para meu lado traiçoeiro! - Ela respirou com mais excitação e encarou o homem de pele macilenta. – Bem - começou sentando-se em frente a lareira e cruzando os longos e magros dedos -, a senhora deixará seu filho estudar em Hogwarts...

Em primeiro de setembro, no salão principal de Hogwarts a seleção das casas tinha se iniciado e no momento em que o nome Leon Pryme foi lido pela professora Minerva McGonagall, os olhos de Dumbledore vibraram. Um menino magro e de cabelos muito escuros sentou-se no banquinho, onde o chapéu seletor exclamou com muita vontade e ao mal tocar nos cabelos dele:

― SONSERINA!

Dumbledore foi um dos que mais aplaudiu e aquilo chamou a atenção do diretor daquela casa, que era o professor de Poções, Snape. Como é que Dumbledore estava tão feliz por um menino ir para a Sonserina? Snape ficou tão desconfiado que tornou prioridade descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre tal menino. Fosse o que fosse, deveria ser algo bom, portanto, sorte de Sonserina.

E Snape descobriu que o pai de Leon, Keneth Pryme, fora um grande auror, mas que havia morrido numa batalha ao lado de Voldemort, pois trocara de quadro preferindo o poder do Lorde das Trevas ao do Ministério. Ele também havia estudado em Hogwarts, mas sua casa era a Grifinória. Sentiu por isso, mas então lembrou da mãe do menino, a senhora Pryme. Lembrou da entrada avocada dela no salão principal e da impressão que ela deixara. Adentrando de forma imponente sem dar atenção ao resto das pessoas ao seu redor, sem se importar com o que diriam ou fariam... Nem mesmo Snape teria feito melhor. E os olhos dela? Olhos puramente sinistros, desconfiados, olhos que, igualmente aos seus, sempre acusavam e inquiriam impiedosamente. Mas ele precisava ser assim, tinha que impor respeito às crianças ou então seria dominado por elas. No entanto, uma mulher com olhos daqueles? O que aquilo significaria?

Já o pequeno Leon não poderia ter se encaixado melhor. Ele era rico, puro-sangue, seletivo, muito inteligente e assim que apertou a mão de Draco Malfoy, aluno quartanista, e filho de outra família muito rica e tradicional, Snape soube que Leon estava dentro do círculo; só não suspeitava o quão fundo o menino chegaria.

Continua...


	3. Os Primeiros

_**OS PRIMEIROS**_

A Ordem de Fênix, aliança formada pelos que apoiavam Dumbledore, continuava firme e ativa, trabalhando por baixo dos panos, sorrateira, bem debaixo do nariz daquele que deveria ser o maior aliando e envolvido: o Ministério da Magia. Continuavam se encontrando no largo Grimmauld, na casa dos pais de Sirius Black, um fugitivo de Azkaban que fora condenado pela morte de mais de 14 pessoas, dentre elas a maioria trouxa. Black estava proibido de deixar a sede da Ordem, pois a foto dele continuava espalhada por todos os setores do ministérios e por todas as delegacias de polícias trouxa, porque era considerado muito perigoso e irracional. Era animago, bruxo que podia se transformar em animais e sair por aí descontraído, altamente experiente, mas desde que um Comensal da Morte descobriu seu poder de se transformar em um grande e negro cão, Dumbledore lhe pediu encarecidamente que não saísse para não por risco a sua vida e à da Ordem. Black, porém, não agüentava ficar muito tempo preso, sentia-se deprimido e constantemente irritado, pois permanecera 13 anos trancafiado em Azkaban, guardado por horríveis Dementadores. Depois de muito matutar, arranjara um jeitinho de escapulir: com a ajuda de uma lata de tinta marrom, cujo vencimento fora ultrapassado em alguns anos, Black pintou seu pêlo e saiu livremente pelas ruas sem qualquer problema, já que não era mais um grande cão negro e sim um grande, agora sarnento e nojento, cachorro de rua.

Black era um pouco irresponsável e adorava burlar regras, mas ele sempre freqüentava o mesmo lugar quando saía, uma estalagem trouxa onde só se agrupavam bêbados. Não gostava muito das companhias, mas era ficar ali ou na casa de sua família, cheia de indesejáveis. Aqueles trouxas também não eram flores que se cheirassem e, portanto, não precisava se preocupar que algum deles chamasse a polícia, muitos dos freqüentadores eram fugitivos das cadeias locais. Já fazia meses que Black freqüentava o lugar, mas somente há três noites notara a presença de uma pessoa que era bruxa. Era uma pessoa alta, envolta em panos, vestindo cinza e sempre se encontrando com estranhos tipos trouxas, pagando a eles somas altas para que fizessem serviços. Black, porém, nunca conseguia ouvir o que é que conversavam. Também não poderia contar aquilo à Ordem já que ninguém sabia que ele escapulia de casa. Se desconfiassem... bem, nem queria imaginar.

Naquela noite, bebeu de um gole a bebida que marcava o copo pela metade e se levantou assim que a tal pessoa misteriosa o fez. Seguiu-a por algum tempo, sem se transformar em cão, zigue-zagueando pelas vielas até pensar ter sido descoberto, mas a pessoa apenas parou, tirou algo de dentro da roupa e se encostou à parede, então uma outra pessoa apareceu, e conversaram por um tempo. Black não teria seguido ninguém se não tivesse sentido que aquela pessoa era bruxa, o que na verdade não fazia sentido algum, por que ela estava naquele bar cheio de trouxas? "E por que eu estava?", perguntou-se pouco antes de continuar seguindo a pessoa, que misteriosamente dobrou a esquina à direita e desapareceu entre muitos trouxas que perambulavam em torno de uma fogueira. Black cerrou os punhos de raiva por aqueles trouxas estarem ali.

Nos dias seguintes, ele voltou ao pub e esperou paciente. A pessoa aparecia em dias irregulares e fazia o mesmo trajeto quando se retirava do pub. No entanto, Black sempre a perdia entre os trouxas. No sétimo dia de espionagem, ele decidiu que iria esperá-la pelo caminho, na forma de cachorro, seria muito mais fácil segui-la então, e naquela noite, a única coisa que tentou atrapalhá-lo foi um chuvisco chato que teimava em cair. Mas Black não se importou, a seguiu durante vinte minutos entre vielas e trouxas, que se afastavam dele com exclamações e caretas repugnantes, provavelmente por causa de seu estado canino lastimável. Então, chegaram ao metrô... Ah, o metrô! Ele precisava agir logo ou a perderia, mas não poderia se transformar ali, apesar de estar escuro, havia um grupo de trouxas encostados à parede que dava acesso ao trem.

― Ora, o que temos aqui? - ironizou um daqueles trouxas encostados à parede. - Um mendigo perambulando por onde não deve?!

― Parece uma múmia, isso sim! - afirmou outro.

Black percebeu que os trouxas eram uma gangue de rua e temeu pela pessoa sozinha, mas lembrou-se que ela era bruxa, assim, só os acompanhou de longe.

― Ei! Estamos falando com você! - gritou um dos trouxas correndo. E sem que a pessoa misteriosa se desse conta, foi agarrada por trás por dois trouxas, outro deles lhe passou um canivete pelo pescoço, sem a cortar, apenas como aviso. Os demais trouxas se aproximaram, o mais gordo ficou à frente.

― Geralmente não pedimos mais do que duas libras pra deixar alguém "entrar" no metrô - disse o gordinho com a voz esganiçada -, mas você pareceu pedir pra gente vir aqui! Porque está se escondendo?

A pessoa não respondeu. Enquanto isso, os outros trouxas a revistavam e lhe tiraram tudo o que tinha nos bolsos. Estranhamente, um dos trouxas passou a mãos lentamente por entre as pernas da pessoa e falou grosserias. Quando Black viu o gordo pegar uma varinha na mão, algo lhe dizia para tomar qualquer atitude. Black não queria aparecer, não poderia, mas precisava fazer algo. Quando silvos altos e intermitentes começaram a reboar pelo metrô, os trouxas deram no pé levando consigo tudo o que tinham tirado do bruxo, empurrando-o contra um banco de ferro, onde este bateu com as costas derrubando-o. Black não hesitou e pouco antes deles se afastarem muito, gritou:

― Accio... - todos os objetos que a gangue havia roubado vieram parar em suas mãos. Black então se aproximou da pessoa. - Me dê sua mão! Deixe ajudá-lo! - disse, mas foi empurrado para longe com força. - Ei!

― Devolva o que é meu! - disse a pessoa atirando-se agressivamente para cima de Black, que por um fio quase não conseguiu segurá-la!

― Calma lá! Vi o que fizeram com você! Não sou um deles! - tentou se defender, mas a pessoa estava tão decidida a tentar algo contra ele, que Black foi obrigado a usar força muscular. Imaginou que seriam longos minutos de luta para conseguir se livrar daquela situação, mas não foi preciso mais do que um aperto nos pulsos para saber que já tinha dominado a pessoa, que agora se debatia presa.

― Dá para se acalmar? Eu não vou fazer nada com você! - resmungou impaciente, chacoalhando a pessoa. - Já disse que só quis te ajudar! - Naquele instante, tudo se esclareceu: o pano que envolvia a cabeça da pessoa caiu e longos e negros cabelos lisos soltaram-se sobre o rosto de Black. Era uma mulher, uma bela mulher. Black diminuiu a força com que a segurava e observou o rosto, os olhos dela... com o queixo caído. Por um instante, a mulher também parou de se debater e seus olhos se encontraram... os castanhos dele e os negros dela, que pareciam duas grandes turmalinas.

SPLETCH! Esse foi o barulho da bofetada que acertou a cara barbada de Black, e que só começou a arder minutos depois, quando ele se deu conta de que a mulher já estava entrando no metrô. Num pulo, Black entrou no trem e parou defronte a mulher, sorte dele os dois serem os únicos naquele vagão porque Black não pensava no risco que estava correndo, qualquer um poderia reconhecê-lo, havia até um mural exibindo uma foto sua.

― O que você quer? - perguntou a mulher num tom alto, sem oscilação, com certa desconfiança. Black não respondeu logo, ficou observando-a por algum tempo.

― Eu... bem... Desculpe se a assustei! Não foi minha intenção! Apenas vi o que aqueles homens estavam...

― Se deseja que eu lhe agradeça, muito bem! Sou-lhe muito grata! Agora, se não se importa, me dê licença! - disse ela como se estivesse ocupadíssima, sentando-se a dois metros de distância dele. Black ficou de pé por um tempo, até se dar conta de que estava num lugar público trouxa que, talvez, a qualquer minuto, poderia se encher de pessoas. Além disso, Black não fazia a mínima idéia para onde aquele transporte o estava levando.

― Este metrô é o último da noite, vai parar no depósito que os trouxas chamam de estacionamento. A última parada é em...

― Eu sei onde é! - respondeu Black não querendo parecer bobo, mas agradecido por ela lhe dizer, mesmo não sabendo como ela adivinhara a necessidade dele.

― Muito bem, então! - finalizou, desviando o olhar dela para a janela à frente.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até o vagão parar e abrir as portas. Black podia jurar que a mulher não tirava os olhos dele. Mesmo estando parado bem ao lado da porta, ele deixou que ela saísse por primeiro e ouviu um agradecimento por conta daquilo. Assim que desceram, o vagão se afastou ganhando velocidade. A mulher saiu andando pela esquerda enquanto Black ficou ali parado, sem saber onde estava e tentando enxergar nas paredes ao longe e mal iluminadas se havia algum quadro de avisos.

― Tolo, idiota! - resmungou metendo as mãos nos bolsos depois de erguer a gola do casacão. - Deve estar há quilômetros de Grimmauld!

Black saiu olhando para a direita onde havia uma grande escadaria, precisava subir e ver onde estava, caso contrário não teria noção alguma. Ouviu alguém chamar, mas não olhou, era provável que os tais trouxas o haviam seguido, já não sabia.

― Ei! - disse uma voz, cujo dono cutucou no ombro de Black com o dedo. - Você tem que pegar um táxi para chegar em... onde você mora! - Black se virou, e a bruxa de cabelos longos e negros estava ali parada atrás dele. - Perdeu a língua, é? - disse ela, mais calma agora. - Pode pegar um ali adiante!

― Ah... claro... acontece que... bem... estou se um tostão. Vou andando mesmo! - "Desculpa esfarrapada! Ela não vai cair!", foi o que ele pensou. A mulher pareceu muito espantada, mas logo retirou essa expressão do rosto.

― Tome, aqui estão algumas libras. Acho que dá para pagar um táxi. E da próxima vez, poderia tentar guardar o dinheiro para voltar para casa!

Black nem teve tempo e palavras para responder. Ela fora tão espontânea, tão prestativa, será que ela não desconfiava quem ele era?

― O... obrigado!

― Venha. Os táxis estão para cá - disse puxando-o pela mão. E pela primeira vez depois de sair de Azkaban, ele se sentiu envergonhado por sua aparência. Queria se livrar da mão dela, mas era tão quente e macia, e a moça estava tão decidida a levá-lo a um táxi, que não fez qualquer objeção. - Aqui está - continuou. - Não há nenhum agora, mas se esperar um pouco... sei que um que faz ponto aqui - e olhou para os dois lados na esperança de um carro aparecer para confirmar o que dizia.

― Obrigado, mesmo assim!

― Tudo bem. Boa noite - falou e saiu encolhendo-se por causa do frio.

― Espere! - gritou Black num tom não muito alto. - Moça! - Ela se virou. - Como... que... Qual é o seu nome? Como faço para encontrá-la e pagar o que devo? - perguntou tentando arrancar algo dela. A moça olhou para ele, sorriu e voltou a andar, mas antes de virar a esquina, disse:

― Você conhece o bar que freqüento! Acerta as contas comigo na próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos.

Black sorriu. Sorriu como não fizera desde seu reencontro com o sobrinho, que há anos não via, e sentiu algo como um alívio. Não, não era um alívio, era um peso a menos dentro de seu peito. Olhou em volta, a rua estava deserta, saiu do ponto e entrou num parque, onde se transformou em cachorro e voltou correndo - o que levou mais de uma hora -, para o largo Grimmauld.

Duas semanas antes do natal, notícias chocaram professores, alunos e também os que estavam fora de Hogwarts, o profeta Diário, jornal bruxo, estampava na primeira página: "Azkaban foi libertada!", e seguia-se uma nota com mais de quarenta linhas relatando sobre como os dementadores se voltaram contra os funcionários do Ministério e soltaram todos os prisioneiros, ou pelo menos aqueles que continuavam sãos. Tamanha era a agitação que Dumbledore foi obrigado a receber pais amedrontados que queriam tirar seus filhos de Hogwarts e levá-los para longe. Dumbledore, porém, não admitiria que nenhuma criança fosse levada dali, mas não poderia impedir os pais de vê-las, de saberem que tudo estava bem. Liberou todos os alunos para irem a Hogsmeade, num sábado, a encontrar os pais. Professores e funcionários da escola os escoltavam, entretanto, Leon era o único que continuava em Hogwarts.

― O que faz ainda aqui, senhor Pryme? - perguntou Snape muito desconfiado, depois de ter encontrado Leon sentado no topo da escadaria de mármore, deitado, lendo descontraído um livro.

― Esperando - respondeu o menino, sentando e levando os olhos para o portal principal de Hogwarts, que ficava há muitos metros dali.

― Esperando quem? Todos já foram a Hogsmeade!

― Sim, professor. Mas não posso sair, tenho que esperar aqui! - murmurou espremendo algo entre os dedos.

― Pois bem, faça o que quiser! - retrucou o professor, que tomou seu caminho para Hogsmeade, precisava ficar de olho em tudo e em todos que parecessem suspeitos. Voldemort poderia atacar a qualquer hora.

Quando estava quase chegando ao portal, Snape viu uma mulher aparatando mais além da entrada. Ela passou calmamente por ele sem cumprimentá-lo, olhando fixo para frente. Era a mesma mulher que viera ver Dumbledore durante a reunião dias antes do ano letivo começar. Era a mãe de Leon. Snape seguiu em frente, mas não conseguiu resistir, metros adiante, e virou-se a tempo de ver mãe e filho se abraçando lá atrás.

― Meu querido! - disse a mulher segurando o filho pelos braços. - Você está bem?

― Estou ótimo! - respondeu Leon afastando-se da mãe, mas segurando a mão dela. - Hogwarts é incrível! Muito melhor do que Durmstrang - isso fez com que ela arregalasse os olhos. - O castelo é todo cheio de incríveis encantamentos, tudo é agitado, mas também calmo. A comida é maravilhosa e o alojamento é... como se estivesse em casa!

― Fico feliz em ouvir isso!

― Os professores são um pouco excêntricos, mas sabem muita coisa, mãe!

― Que bom, querido!

― Fiz muito amigos, até do quinto ano! Todos estão admirados com isso porque disseram que é difícil um novato agradar o Malfoy...

― Mal..foy? Você disse?

― Sim. Draco Malfoy! Ele é muito legal!

A senhora Pryme voltou a abraçar o filho e o apertou com força.

― O que foi, mãe? - perguntou ele.

― Nada! - disse ela com lágrimas brotando nos olhos.

― Mas - balbuciou o menino ao ver sua mãe emocionada e ouvindo-a falar com a voz falhando.

― Só estou com saudades... É difícil ficar sem vê-lo todos os dias!

― Teria sido assim em Durmstrang! - respondeu ele.

― Sim, mas lá eu seria sua professora! - e ela voltou a abraçá-lo. - Prometa-me, querido, que não fará nada sem me consultar!

― Mãe, não estou entendendo.

― Prometa-me, filho!

― Tudo bem, eu prometo - afirmou desconfiado. - O que está acontecendo?

― Nada - respondeu ainda abalada. - Preciso ir, não que eu queira, gostaria de passar o dia todo com você, meu querido, mas aqui é mais seguro!

― Se a senhora diz! - murmurou ele.

― Sim, enquanto estiver perto de Dumbledore tudo ficará bem! - e dizendo isso ela se despediu e saiu pelo portal, desaparatando depois de tomar certa distância. O menino a acompanhou até ela desaparecer e só então notou que o professor de Poções estava ali. Leon parou ao lado dele, que o encarou.

― Sua mãe tem razão, senhor Pryme. Ninguém deveria sair de Hogwarts! – disse Snape. O menino voltou a olhar para o lugar onde a mãe desapareceu.

― É estranho...

― Sim, é estranho ficar confinado, mas é perigoso se arriscar.

― Não, não é isso! - retrucou o menino interrompemdo o professor. - Estranho é ver minha mãe agir dessa forma - Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o menino -, eu nunca tinha visto minha mãe chorar antes!


	4. Vamos Ver

_**VAMOS VER?**_

Um calor insuportável queimava o braço de Snape, era tão insuportável que tinha vontade de amputá-lo, mas sabia que não poderia fazê-lo, sabia que era preciso continuar com o plano que Dumbledore criara, portanto levantou, trocou de vestes e saiu do castelo rumando para a saída de Hogwarts. Era uma fria madrugada de janeiro, o inverno estava rígido naquele ano, até mesmo pisar na neve com grossas botas parecia congelar a alma. Muitas pessoas chegavam a um grande chalé no meio da mata, todas encapuzadas, assim não se reconheceriam. Mas uma delas era Snape e ele sabia por que todas estavam ali. Por causa do calor em seu braço, do calor sobre a marca que havia nele, que quando era tocado pelo Lorde das Trevas, o autor de tal marca, todos que a possuíam, todos os súditos de Voldemort, deveriam vir ao seu encontro, todos aqueles a quem ele nomeara seu Comensal da Morte.

O lugar era muito sombrio, pareceria abandonado se não fosse pela luz que saía das pequenas janelas quadriculadas. Lá dentro havia uma grande sala onde as pessoas se aglomeravam a espera do mestre. Pequenos e grotescos elfos serviam chá e petiscos, mas quase ninguém os aceitava. Na verdade, era estranho tomar chá àquela hora, a não ser por uma pessoa que sentara diante da lareira, cuja identidade ninguém sabia, mas Snape pôde perceber, pelas pernas, que era uma mulher. E parecia a pessoa mais calma, pois era a única sentada, de pernas cruzadas e bebendo o dito chá.

― Meus Comensais! Aproximem-se! - era uma voz singular e mórbida que se ouvia. - Bem-vindos! - e todos se aproximaram. - Acredito que devam estar muito surpresos por me verem tão bem, não? Muitos aqui não acreditaram que eu voltaria! Muitos aqui me traíram... muitos aqui me renegaram - e ele respirou fundo -, mas hoje não é um dia de vingança! Hoje é dia de união, dia no qual todos os que se unirem a mim serão lembrados! Hoje, iniciarei minha caminhada contra aqueles que não percebem o quanto os trouxas podem nos destruir... Sim, porque eles não são como nós! Não são unidos! Nem obedecem às regras feitas por eles mesmos. Impregnam a terra com seus sórdidos atos, devastam a cabeça das crianças com suas manipulações e acabam com seus semelhantes de pior forma possível! Eu proponho que nos unamos! Os que estão comigo há tempos - disse ele estendendo a mão para um grupo de pessoas a sua frente -, e os que acabam de chegar! - e ele apontou para a mulher que estava sentada no sofá. Então, Voldemort bateu palmas e uma mesa comprida e estreita, que havia ali, se encheu de copos com vinho.

― Tome cada um de vocês um copo e bebam em meu nome, corroborando nossa caminhada ao poder absoluto do mundo bruxo pelos bruxos!

Porém, nenhum dos presentes se mexeu. Os olhos de Voldemort se tornaram mais rubros e seus dedos estalaram quando ele cerrou os punhos.

― Ora vamos! Acham que o milorde envenenaria a bebida? - perguntou uma mulher que se aproximou, pegou um copo e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo de uma vez, era a mulher que estava sentada no sofá defronte a lareira. - Que morte mais desprezível para se vangloriar esta, não, milorde?

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada estridente e em seguida tomou um copo e bebeu, e o resto dos presentes fez o mesmo, rindo de sua hesitação.

Mesmo com as ameaças de Voldemort sobre as famílias trouxas que tinham filhos estudando em Hogwarts, as aulas continuavam. Muitos pais tentavam tirar seus filhos da escola, mas Dumbledore sempre os convencia a não fazer dizendo que as crianças estariam protegidas em Hogwarts. O diretor não acreditava que Voldemort sairia pelo mundo afora matando todos os trouxas. Esperava mais daquela tudo descobrir o máximo que podia sobre Voldemort e também buscando mais pessoas para se unirem a eles.

Black era o único que participava das reuniões da Ordem e nada podia fazer, por causa de sua condição de foragido, contudo ele continuava a ir ao tal pub todas as noites na esperança de encontrar a misteriosa mulher. Quando a encontrou, cinco dias depois, não a esperou no bar, esperou do lado de fora, uns cem metros adiante, debaixo de um poste cuja luz estava queimada. Não demorou muito para a mulher aparecer e assim que passou por ele, sem lhe dar atenção, Black deu início a sua "perseguição", que não demorou mais do que alguns minutos.

― O que é que você quer? - perguntou a mulher fazendo voz grossa. Coberta de panos daquela forma, o corpo dela realmente parecia ao de um homem muito musculoso.

― Sou... sou eu! O homem sem dinheiro... o do táxi - gaguejou ele envergonhado, que foi medido por minutos.

― Vamos andar! - disse ela rispidamente. Fizeram isso durante pouco mais de cinco minutos e então, perto de um jardim, ela tirou os panos que cobriam a cabeça, aproximando-se de Black. Observou-o atentamente sem falar.

― Você está... muito... diferente! - foi a vez dela em gaguejar. Parecia admirada.

― Tome! - disse ele estendendo notas de dinheiro, as mesmas que ela lhe entregara para pegar o táxi há algumas noites atrás. A mulher o encarou por mais algum tempo antes de pegar o dinheiro. Black sentiu, ao tocar sem querer sua mão, que ela tremia quando pegou o dinheiro. Será que ela o havia reconhecido. Por que, diabos, ele foi tirar a barba e pentear os cabelos?

― Fica melhor assim - murmurou ela fingindo contar o dinheiro.

― Assim? Assim... como?

― Ora, de banho tomado! - respondeu rindo. - Vai me acompanhar novamente até em casa?

Black, que tinha se divertido com a risada dela, arregalou os olhos e fechou a boca após ouvir a segunda frase.

― Claro! Se... quiser - ele emendou, tentando consertar a frase que saiu muito rápido da boca.

― Qual mulher não gostaria de uma companhia numa madrugada para voltar para casa? Ainda mais numa cidade como esta?

Black sorriu.

― Eu me chamo Hanna! - disse ela andando e estendendo a mão. Black parou e a cumprimentou.

― É um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Hanna! Eu sou Tiago!

Os dois sorriram e continuaram a andar. Conversaram sobre o tempo e sobre Londres. Black não pediu nada de pessoal, não queria dar a entender que ela poderia lhe perguntar sobre a vida pessoal. Não tinha muitas esperanças no que sua mente esperava que acontecesse, porque talvez a situação deles não fosse muito longe, porém, era bom conversar com alguém diferente para variar e se fosse só para conversar, mesmo assim, continuaria a encontrá-la. Chegaram a um prédio abandonado, cuja entrada era ladeada por duas largas e altas colunas fechadas por grandes portões enferrujados presos por uma corrente. Ela se despediu, girou a varinha e os portões se abriram.

― Tem certeza de que não tem medo?

― Venho fazendo isso há tempos, Tiago! - afirmou ela com convicção. - Nos vemos novamente, não?

― Sim - respondeu Black um pouco desapontado, o brilho em seus olhos quase desaparecendo.

― Se quiser me acompanhar por mais alguns minutos - disse ela, voltando pelos portões, como se adivinhasse o pensamento dele -, mas não vai haver táxis depois!

Black correu a subir e adentrar os portões, ela os fechou magicamente e ladearam uma encosta na escuridão.

― É aqui - respondeu ela, olhando para uma árvore.

― Aqui? - perguntou olhando para os lados, mas então viu uma velha garrafa de conhaque jogada no chão. - Chave de portal?

― É - respondeu com o largo sorriso. - Obrigada pela companhia.

Ele queria dar várias desculpas, queria que ela o ouvisse, não queria deixá-la ir, mas nada que pensasse soava razoável para fazê-la ficar ali por mais um minuto.

― Bem - disse ela, tentando se despedir.

― Gostaria-de-ver-você-de-novo! - falou atropelando as palavras. Ela riu, mas tinha entendido.

― Então - disse ela, ficando na ponta dos pés, porque ele era realmente alto, beijou-o na bochecha e disse: - Nos vemos depois de amanhã!


	5. Hogsmeade

_**HOGSMEADE**_

Além de terem muitas matérias para estudar, os alunos ainda tinham que se preocupar com o carrasco de plantão do Ministério, a Alta Inquisitora professora Umbridge, vulga Sapa. Harry Potter, um jovem quintanista alto, de cabelos rebeldes, único sobrevivente da fúria de Lorde Voldemort contra alguém com uma maldição imperdoável - e agora, raivoso por estar impedido de fazer tudo o que mais gostava: jogar quadribol -, vinha instruindo 27 amigos na Disciplina de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Isto porque a professora Umbridge e os códigos ministeriais que ela inventava impediam que qualquer aluno praticasse Feitiços, Poções e outras magias. Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro, estava batendo ferozmente de frente com os princípios que Dumbledore usava na escola, temia que o velho diretor levantasse um exército de crianças e o açulasse contra o Ministério. Fugde acreditava veemente que Dumbledore estava esclerosado e que Harry Potter, antes adorado por todo o mundo mágico por ter sobrevivido e derrotado Voldemort, tinha inventado tudo só para chamar a atenção de todos. Acreditava que Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore estavam unidos para organizarem sua destituição junto ao Ministério, e ainda, que Dumbledore queria ocupar seu lugar como ministro da magia. Assim, os alunos não eram mais instruídos para situações críticas, caso elas acontecessem. A única coisa crítica em sua frente eram exercícios e mais exercícios (escritos e orais) de todas as matérias. Mas um dos alunos estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo, era Leon Pryme. Ele parecia muito contente em ter que encontrar saídas e resultados positivos nas situações elaboradas pelos professores, apesar de puramente teóricos. E ele não se cansava de achar graça dos colegas que não conseguiam. Isso chamou a atenção de Snape e posteriormente, de Dumbledore. O menino era muito esperto e inteligente. Para ele não havia dificuldade nenhuma em enfrentar os exercícios.

― Senhor Pryme, poderia me dar um minuto?

― Sim, professor Snape - disse o garoto parando em frente à mesa do mestre de Poções. Os dois esperaram até que todos os alunos saíssem da classe.

― Sente-se - falou Snape. - Onde aprendeu tudo o que sabe? Em casa?

― Sim, senhor professor - respondeu Leon com calma.

― Com sua mãe?

― Não.

― Com quem então?

― Não foi bem com quem, senhor - emendou o garoto. - Foi com o que!

― Não faça rodeios, senhor Pryme!

― Foi com os livros de meu pai! - disse olhando à escrivaninha arrumada do professor.

― O que você sabe não está escrito em nenhum livro, garoto, não minta!

― Professor, não estou mentindo. Aprendi com os livros de meu pai! - repetiu. - Com os livros que ele chamava de Livros das Sombras.

Os olhos de Snape desviaram do garoto e caíram sobre os de Dumbledore, que estava na porta da sala de Poções.

― Onde estão estes livros? - perguntou Snape voltando o olhar ao garoto.

― Na minha casa! - respondeu olhando para Snape. - Na biblioteca.

― Tem certeza de que estão ainda lá?

― Minha mãe os guarda com um feitiço que somente aquele que não tenciona usar os conhecimentos deles pode pegá-los - choramingou o garoto triste. - Me arrependo de não os ter decorado por completo... hoje eu já não poderia mais abrir a pequena câmara! - riu-se o menino.

― Não comente nada sobre isso, senhor Pryme! Caso contrário, eu serei obrigado a lhe dar algumas detenções! - reprimiu Snape. - Agora vá para sua próxima aula.

O garoto saiu sem dar importância àquela situação. Dumbledore então entrou na sala e parou ao lado de Snape.

― Livros das trevas? Não me admira que a senhora Pryme não quisesse o filho metido em Hogwarts... ela tem muito a oferecer a Voldemort! - murmurou Snape.

― Mas a senhora Pryme pode não querer nada que Voldemort tenha a oferecer - disse Dumbledore pensativo. - No entanto, era a única que poderia ter entregado os livros a ele.

― Acha que ela os entregou? - perguntou Snape arregalando os olhos - Seria...

― Não - murmurou Dumbledore.

Snape franziu a testa, seus pensamentos fluíram para a jovem mulher que entrara na sala de Dumbledore devolvendo a carta do filho... Num estalo, que foi inaudível aos dois, ele olhou para o diretor.

― Eu sabia! - bradou Snape batendo fortemente a mão contra a escrivaninha.

A senhora Pryme, como todos os outros pais, estava em Hogsmeade naquele sábado a espera de seu filho, para mais uma das visitas supervisionadas permitidas por Dumbledore. Desta vez, Leon saiu de Hogwarts, pois Dumbledore também o fez acompanhando os alunos a Hogsmeade. Mas a senhora Pryme não queria estar ali, não queria também que seu filho estivesse, contudo, era a primeira oportunidade que o menino tinha para conhecer aquela fantástica e divertida vila bruxa.

― Senhora Pryme! - disse um homem de voz arrastada que estava sentado na mesa ao lado. - Sente-se conosco!

Ela olhou para o lado, à mesa estavam sentados Severo Snape e Lúcio Malfoy. Teve um sobressalto ao vê-los juntos e teve a impressão de que tantas outras pessoas também se sobressaltaram, mas Malfoy estava com o filho e ninguém poderia fazer nada.

― Não, obrigada - respondeu abaixando-se numa pequena reverência, mostrando seu colo desnudo aos dois, que não puderam se conter e o observaram. - Acredito que meu filho já deva estar chegando.

E naquele momento, Leon vinha correndo ao encontro da mãe.

― Ele é sonserino? - questionou Malfoy olhando para as vestes do menino.

― Sim e adivinhe quem é o melhor amigo dele - retrucou Snape bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

― Pryme! Então esta é sua famosa mãe! - era Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio, que acabava de chegar.

― Sim, Malfoy. Esta é minha mãe.

Os lábios de Lúcio se abriram num sorriso malicioso, mal acreditando que seu filho tinha como melhor amigo o filho de um poderoso homem que fora um grande Comensal da Morte.

― Venha, Pryme, vamos nos sentar com meu pai! - disse Draco puxando a cadeira. Mas Leon notou que a expressão no rosto de sua mãe negou aquele pedido. Então, ele rapidamente explicou-se.

― Agora não, Malfoy. Depois! Quero dar uma volta com minha mãe. Ela veio de longe especialmente para me ver - e estendendo o braço para a mãe, disse: - Vamos?

A senhora Pryme sorriu, despediu-se dos presentes com um aceno de cabeça e saiu caminhando e conversando com o filho.

Uma hora depois, Leon vinha sorridente, carregado de bolsas. Draco o ajudou a acomodá-las ao lado da mesa entre suas cadeiras. A senhora Pryme parou atrás do filho, que já estava sentado, e ia se despedir quando Lúcio levantou-se dando seu lugar a ela.

― Ah, não, obrigada, senhor Malfoy.

― Ora, apenas tome uma cerveja amanteigada conosco, senhora Pryme. Não vai fazer mal algum.

― Na verdade sou fraca para as bebidas, senhor Malfoy - evadiu-se ela -, mas se realmente quiser minha companhia, adoraria tomar um daqueles ali! - ela apontou para uma enorme taça de sorvete que um garoto vinha trazendo.

― Como quiser - disse Malfoy indo buscar. A senhora Pryme pediu licença e sentou ao lado de Snape e Draco. Lúcio voltou com o sorvete e sentou em frente a ela.

― Vejo que ganhou vários livros, senhor Pryme. São sobre o que? - perguntou Snape olhando para a bolsa bem pesada, que descansava encostada na perna da cadeira.

― Ah... são... são sobre criaturas mágicas! - disse Leon olhando para a mãe.

― Posso vê-los?

― O senhor iria se entediar, professor Snape - respondeu o menino.

― Ora, se forem animais dos quais Hagrid trata até que posso gostar - riu ele. Leon não gostou muito do tom de voz de Snape e apertou a sacola contra a cadeira.

― Deixe seu professor olhar, Leon, são apenas livros - completou a mãe. Então, Snape abriu a bolsa e tirou o exemplar que lhe interessava. Um livro de capa dourada com pequenos escritos em vermelho.

― "Aparatar e Desaparatar em situações extremas" - leu Snape olhando logo após para a senhora Pryme.

― Uau! Pai, eu também quero um desses! - exclamou Draco.

― Não acho que permitiriam, Draco - murmurou Lúcio. - Sabe que a Alta Inquisitora está...

― É apenas um livro didático - explicou a senhora Pryme. - É uma ótima leitura, muito esclarecedora! E não é um livro que irá fazer com que uma criança aprenda a aparatar. Bem se sabe que elas têm dificuldades em relação a esse procedimento porque sua capacidade de concentração ainda não é total, e além de tudo...

― ...não há como aparatar ou desaparatar em Hogwarts! - terminou Snape.

― Obrigada, professor Snape - completou a senhora Pryme.

― Você me empresta o livro depois que ler, Pryme?

― Se prometer não contar a mais ninguém.

― Fica entre nós! - respondeu Draco com os olhos brilhando.

― Senhora Pryme, será que poderia lhe responder a uma pergunta? - disse Lúcio encarando-a e girando o copo de cerveja enquanto ela comia o sorvete com vontade. Por um breve instante ela se aquietou, em seguida abriu a bolsa e tirou um papel amassado de dentro dela.

― Por favor, Draco, faria a gentileza de levar Leon à loja onde vendem ervas e me trazer estas? Esqueci que precisava comprá-las. Fiquem com o troco!

― Claro, senhora Pryme - respondeu o menino Malfoy se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que Leon o fez. Os dois saíram em disparada. Então a senhora Pryme olhou diretamente para Lúcio, largou a colher e a taça de sorvete, limpou as mãos no guardanapo branco e cruzou os dedos.

― Quer saber o que todos me perguntam? Quer saber sobre meu marido?

Ele balançou a cabeça como que não entendendo.

― Quer saber se eu tinha conhecimento de que meu marido era seguidor de Voldemort?

Era isso, mas Malfoy não respondeu.

― Não, pelo menos começo! Mas sentia que havia algo de estranho nele, porque o jeito como o desgraçado, desprezível passou a me tratar a certa altura... - ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo -, eu não merecia. Nunca fiz nada que lhe desse motivos a me tratar... - ela fez outra pausa, um pouco mais longa. - Porém, quando se faz coisas do tipo que ele fazia, já não se pode confiar em outras pessoas, passa-se a acreditar que todos as fazem e que ninguém, nem a pessoa que se ama, possa estar livre de fazê-las! - e ela encarou novamente Lúcio. - Aposto que está surpreso! Imagino que sua mulher jamais ousaria falar assim do senhor, não? - ela se calou olhando para a taça de sorvete quase vazia.

― Seu marido foi um homem muito poderoso! - retrucou Snape. - E cego pelo poder. Duvido que tenha sentido algo por alguém algum dia.

― Hum - riu a senhora Pryme -, se for desta forma, o senhor...

Mas a senhora Pryme fio interrompida por Leon e Draco que vinham correndo.

― Aqui estão, mãe! - era Leon ofegante. - Vamos, Malfoy! - continuou ele olhando para o amigo.

― Leon! - chamou ela se levantando, apertando estranhamente o braço esquerdo contra o corpo. - Estou indo, agora. Tenho assuntos a resolver, me dê um abraço!

Naquele mesmo momento, Snape sentiu um calor em seu braço, levou a mão sobre a marca de Comensal e foi cutucado com o pé por Lúcio. Os dois também se levantaram, mas antes da saírem, observaram a senhora Pryme andar para longe deles, em direção a saída de Hogsmeade.


	6. Tiago Black

_**TIAGO BLACK**_

Na noite combinada, Black se encontrou com Hanna, a estranha bruxa que vinha fazer negócios num pub londrino de baixa categoria. Encontraram-se num parque a três quadras do pub, ao contrário do que ele pensava, permaneceram conversaram sentados num dos bancos do parque durante algum tempo. Mas ao perceber que Black olhava apreensivamente para os lados, ela falou:

― Você me acompanha até o portal? - e levantando-se.

― Mas... já? É... é tão cedo! - choramingou ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

― Você parece muito preocupado - confessou ela, olhando em volta. - Lá poderemos conversar melhor, não há ninguém por perto.

― Ah, se for assim eu concordo!

Ela deu uma risada e começaram a caminhada até a chave de portal que ela utilizava para chegar a sua casa. Os dois fizeram metade do caminho em silêncio, apenas contemplando as poucas estrelas que ocasionalmente apareciam entre imensas e gordas nuvens pairadas querendo fazer chover, porém, ainda não pareciam preparadas.

― Hanna - murmurou Black, que andava um passo atrás dela, quebrando o silêncio -, sei que pode soar clichê... Sei que faz somente alguns poucos dias que nos conhecemos e que muitos homens devem ter lhe falado isso... você é muito... ah, bem... pra ficar sozinha... é muito... bonita... - ele gemeu. - Idiota! É claro que sabe.. é que, o que eu quero dizer...

― Tiago - sussurrou encostando-se na árvore ao lado da garrafa "chave de portal" -, não posso imaginar o que um homem como você faz naquele tipo de lugar, acredito que deva pensar o mesmo sobre mim, mas ambos temos nossas razões e não tenho dúvida alguma de que as suas sejam boas - então, ela o puxou pela gola da jaqueta de couro. - Não me interessa saber sobre sua vida, me interessa apenas que você é uma pessoa especial e tudo o que está acontecendo entre nós não tem nada de clichê, mesmo que você queira dizer que sou bonita, que sou atraente, que você está com uma tremenda vontade de me beijar ou... o que espero que queira fazer depois de me beijar!

Black abriu a boca para confirmar tudo o que ouvira, e mais: que estava gostando dela, mas seu tempo foi curto, ela o puxou para perto e o beijou. Tudo silenciou, apenas o cricrilar dos grilos era ouvido e soava como música arranjada. Para nada mais além de beijos e íntimas carícias foram usados seus lábios naquela noite, perderam-se em seus braços, seus corpos se tornaram um e isso fez com que as palavras não tivessem a menor importância porque não eram necessárias.

Quando a Ordem se reunia, conversava durante quase toda madrugada. Não saíam da sede até terem resolvido tudo e naquela noite não foi diferente. Passava pouco da meia noite, seis ou sete pessoas estavam na sede esperando por Dumbledore.

― Eu não faço a menor idéia do que deu nele, mas pelo menos tem andado de bom humor. Até cantando ele está! - era a senhora Weasley falando sobre Sirius Black aos outros integrantes da Ordem: Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mundungo e o marido, Artur. - Ele até está mais... limpo!

E isso fez com que todos rissem.

― Ah, podem rir, mas vocês vão ver o que digo...

― Boa noite - cumprimentou Black entrando na cozinha, que ficava no porão. Estava bem vestido: calça jeans preta, camiseta branca e jaquetão de couro escuro um tanto surrado, mas para os trouxas era moda. Todos o encararam quando ele encheu um copo de suco e o virou de uma vez só.

― Eu não falei? - riu-se a senhora Weasley.

― Ah, Molly, ainda falando de mim? Será que um homem não pode tomar jeito...

Mas não deixaram que ele terminasse a frase, pois caíram na gargalhada. Momentos depois, a campainha tocou, Dumbledore e outros companheiros haviam chegado. Ele não tinha uma expressão muito confiante no rosto, sentou-se e respirou fundo antes de começar.

― Há alguém que pode atrapalhar seriamente nossos planos.

― Oh, Deus...

― Por favor, Molly - pediu Dumbledore -, se não a tomarmos a nosso favor! Ela se chama Haneline Lestrange - disse Dumbledore em alto som, para que todos pudessem se lembrar do nome. - É filha de Rodolfo e Belatriz Lestrange.

― Os dois comensais libertados de Azkaban por aquele-que... - ia explicando Olho-Tonto Moody.

― Eu tenho... uma prima? - murmurou Black.


	7. Marcando com a Caveira e a Serpente

_**MARCANDO COM A CAVEIRA E A SERPENTE**_

― Mas o que está acontecendo? - era uma voz sibilante e ferina que furiosa tentava descobrir o porquê de nenhum de seus comensais ter chego ainda.

― Desculpe-me, milorde - sussurrou uma mulher -, tomei a liberdade de lançar um feitiço sobre esta propriedade, um feitiço de confusão da mente e, a não ser que o senhor ordene, não posso reverter.

― Minha cara, senhora Pryme, eu sabia que me seria preciosa - e se aproximou dela. A mulher, temerosa pela atenção de Voldemort, deu alguns passos para trás, mas esbarrou na parede.

― Vejo que sua lealdade é igual à de seu... hum... marido! Não importa a causa, se está aliada a alguém é a essa pessoa que servirá sempre - e ele sorriu e acariciou o pescoço dela. - Você merece um presente.

A jovem mulher continuava apreensiva, ainda mais agora, presa a parede pelos braços de Voldemort. No entanto, ele não lhe fez mal algum, apenas acariciou sua testa e sorriu, e em seguida chamou alguém.

― Milorde - balbuciou um homem seguido por uma mulher. Os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas ao ver os dois e ela caiu de joelhos aos pés deles.

― Vou deixá-los a sós, Lestrange - sibilou Voldemort -, têm algum tempo ainda antes de todo chegarem.

Voldemort saiu da sala, mas continuou a observá-los. A senhora Pryme se levantou e foi abraçada pela mulher a sua frente, sua mãe, que estivera presa em Azkaban juntamente com o marido durante 15 anos. O senhor Lestrange tinha o rosto fechado, parecia não mais poder sorrir, mas olhava para a mulher e para a filha com o coração resplandecente por estarem reunidos novamente.

Enquanto isso, muitos comensais chegavam irritadiços à casa de seu mestre, ralhando e resmungando por terem sido confundidos sobre o lugar onde a casa se encontrava. Outros apenas estavam confusos. Não demorou muito para que todos os seguidores de Voldemort estivessem no local, e então, o Lorde tomou a palavra:

― Meus caros comensais, amanhã começaremos nossa luta! - disse Voldemort com intensidade. - Quero que descansem hoje e se preparem para a quinta hora de amanhã, onde cada um executará as instruções que receber através de uma coruja. Quero que cumpram a tarefa e logo após venham a mim! - Houve muxoxos, mas ninguém levantou a voz e todos foram dispensados.

Não era apenas na presença de Voldemort que as coisas aconteciam. Em Hogwarts, muitas cabeças matutavam.

― Meu pai disse que tudo começará amanhã - murmurava Draco. - Se temos que agir, a hora é essa! - Os garotos sonserinos estavam todos no dormitório do quinto ano, sentados por todos os cantos.

― Malfoy tem toda razão. Se agirmos agora, acharão que alguém de fora fez algo! - incentivou Leon. - Aqui estão as instruções. Todos devem segui-las. Aquele que não seguir terá a mesma morte que os trouxas! - afirmou de forma mórbida. Draco e Leon se olharam e balançaram as cabeças concordando.

Um grito ensurdecedor fez com que toda Hogwarts se levantasse muito cedo naquela manhã de domingo. Entre muita confusão, muita correria, os alunos que acordavam desciam curiosos pelas escadarias, olharam para baixo. Lá estavam os professores e Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, estáticos, apontando e olhando para cima. Então os alunos voltaram seus olhares para cima também e tampando a clarabóia do teto, pairando no ar, estava a Marca Negra, o símbolo de Voldemort fora conjurado. Mais gritos foram ouvidos e tantos outros alunos começaram a correr desesperados, alguns tropeçavam, outros caíam e eram pisoteados e dois se jogaram escadaria abaixo, estatelando-se no chão lá embaixo, há mais de quinze metros de altura. Era uma loucura, nada parecia real. Professores levavam alunos feridos encontrados pelos corredores e escadarias da escola para a enfermaria; monitores tentavam acalmar outros alunos fazendo com que voltassem as suas casas, mas eram impedidos por vezes por outros alunos que, muito mais desesperados e assustados, tentavam com violência passar por cima de tudo para saírem do castelo, na tentativa de se afastar ao máximo daquele símbolo diabólico.

Assim que os professores transportaram todos os feridos, partiram para cima do grupo de alunos que ainda estava desesperado. Eles estavam tão fora de si que usavam suas varinhas para se defender, mas não reconheciam ninguém, nem os professores; gritavam feitiços e jogavam-nos uns nos outros, sem fazerem a mínima distinção entre o que os ameaçava e quem tentavam auxiliá-los. Foi preciso que os professores utilizassem feitiços como o Expelliarmus, o Impedimenta, e até o Estupefaça para pará-los. No final, todos estes alunos foram levados para a enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey descobriu que todos estavam sob um poderoso feitiço: a maldição Imperio e que todos eram meio trouxas, meio bruxos.

Naquela noite, no salão principal, jantavam pouco mais da metade dos alunos de Hogwarts, e tudo era silêncio, até Dumbledore não se pronunciou, pois estava bastante apreensivo e não sabia explicar com certeza o que acontecera. Mas depois do jantar, ele se reuniu com os professores na sala de troféus.

― Dez famílias foram atacadas. Dez famílias com pais bruxos! - bradou Dumbledore atirando o Profeta Diário sobre a mesa, que rodopiou e parou bem em frente ao professor de Feitiços, Flitwick - Foram dez mães, nenhuma delas sofreu algo grave - ele se sentou -, mas vejam de quem é a culpa.

A manchete do jornal alertava para o pânico causado em uma reunião de amigas na casa de uma família bruxa e acusava Sirius Black, entre outros comensais que haviam fugido de Azkaban, como sendo o suspeito. Porém, nenhuma famílias ou pessoas atacadas confirmou nem negou algo, eram deduções do próprio jornalista, como argumentou Dumbledore.

― Alvo, acha que o que aconteceu em Hogwarts tem a mão de Voldemort? - perguntou a diretora da casa Grifinória, Minerva McGonagall, que também era professora de Transfiguração. - A conjuração da marca, o feitiço imperdoável, pelos céus!

― Não acredito que acharemos o culpado antes que este incidente se espalhe, Minerva... e depois de saber que mães foram atacadas, ninguém guardará segredo de um feitiço que já está desfeito - disse Dumbledore cabisbaixo.

― Não há como negar que o que aconteceu aqui foi provocado por alguém de dentro de Hogwarts - afirmou Snape. - Faço idéia de quem poderia tê-lo planejado!

― Não nos precipitemos, Severo. Como sempre as conseqüências não foram pensadas quando executaram esse plano - murmurou Dumbledore.

Snape pediu licença e levantou. Saiu nervoso, mas não foi muito longe, encostou-se na parede pouco mais adiante da sala onde estavam reunidos e levou as mãos à cabeça.

― Não se martirize, Severo! - disse o diretor, que o havia seguido.

― Dumbledore - murmurou Snape -, ele não me deu tal trabalho. Nem fazia idéia de que isso iria acontecer! O ataque...

― Não é sua culpa.

― Ele deve estar desconfiado. Deve...

― Ele precisa de todos os aliados possíveis, Severo. Você teve que vigiar Fugde.

― Grande trabalho... até Pirraça faria melhor! - rosnou Snape.

― Acalme-se. Não faça nada suspeito e aproxime-se de Voldemort. Chegará a hora em que ele mesmo se entregará! Agora volte a sua sala antes que Dolores o veja - e ao terminar a frase, Dumbledore apertou o ombro de Snape e o deixou sozinho, voltando à sala dos troféus. Snape seguiu para as masmorras, muito furioso, o chão parecia tremer por onde passava. Os alunos notaram isso porque o professor seguiu sem olhar para nada, com a boca muito crispada, pisando forte, dava a impressão de que sua cara era deformada. Se alguém ficasse na frente dele certamente seria derrubado porque o professor não tinha jeito de quem fosse desviar do caminho.

Um súbito vento entrou no salão comunal sonserino, com ele, um vulto negro, Snape, que caminhou entre os alunos sentados por toda sala, observando-os.

― QUERO TODOS OS SONSERINOS AQUI! - gritou Snape com todas as forças.

Foi ouvido imediatamente, porque instantes depois, o salão comunal polvilhava em jovens. Snape tinha os braços na cintura, os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento e as sobrancelhas comprimidas, demonstrando toda irritação que sentia.

― Quero parabenizar os organizadores desse... dessa peça que foi pregada hoje em mim... SIM! - bradou num berro que fez o local estremecer, mas logo se acalmou. - Porque quando digo EU, me refiro a todos os professores. Vocês acabaram de sentenciar sua ida mais cedo para casa!

― Como? - perguntaram alguns alunos ao mesmo tempo.

― Sei que nenhum de vocês tem qualquer preocupação em relação às famílias que estão lá fora, pois são puro-sangue e não correm perigo! - continuou Snape, agora andando pela sala. - Esta manhã, dez famílias formadas por pais bruxos e mães trouxas foram atacadas pelos comensais de Voldemort. E todas as mães estão feridas! - Uma balbúrdia geral foi ouvida. Draco e Leon se entreolharam. - E não satisfeitos com isso, vocês bombardeiam a escola com maldições imperdoáveis e com a conjuração de uma coisa da qual nem fazem idéia do que seja... A MARCA DO LORDE DAS TREVAS! - berrou Snape. Muitos alunos taparam os ouvidos e tremeram ao ouvir aquela denominação. - Tenho certeza de que a Alta Inquisitora vai adorar demitir o professor responsável pela casa que fez esse... esse... inominável espetáculo acontecer! Lastimo, não pelo meu emprego, mas pelo professor porcaria que irão colocar no meu lugar! Idiotas! Se é que não perderão seus estudos em um ano!

E dizendo isso, Snape virou-se repentinamente e saiu do salão comunal.

― Voldemort começou a limpar a casa! - bradou Draco em voz alta - Logo seremos somente nós, puro-sangue!

― Cala a boca Malfoy! - gritou uma menina.

― Como pode ser tão insensível! - gritou outra.

― Malfoy, ouviu o que o Snape disse? Perderemos um ano! - exclamou Crabbe.

― Não vai fazer diferença alguma para você, seu palerma! - riu Leon. - E o que importa? - exclamou ele em seguida. - Um ano... dois... Mas depois disso, tudo voltará ao normal! O que sempre foi dos bruxos será somente deles outra vez! Chega de trouxas! Chega de idiotas sabe-tudo!

A maioria dos sonserinos concordava com Leon, queriam uma Hogwarts somente de bruxos de sangue puro, os mestiços que criassem sua própria escola! Oras! Aquilo foi um prato cheio para a Alta Inquisitora, que não sabia se sorria ou saltava tamanha sua alegria. Agora, mais do que nunca, o que Fugde queria estava prestes a acontecer: Dumbledore teria que ser demitido por deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer.

A Ordem não parava de ir e vir da casa dos Black. Todos estavam ouriçados, preocupados com o caminho que os acontecimentos tomavam. Até mesmo Dumbledore estava apreensivo, apesar de ter apresentado ao ministro uma desculpa para o que havia ocorrido na escola, ainda havia a Alta Inquisitora que escavava até a alma, sem piedade, de cada aluno suspeito, tentando encontrar ou mesmo inventar um culpado.

Naquela noite, Dumbledore dava as instruções aos seus seguidores na sede da Ordem, enquanto um deles se mantinha quieto e absorto a tudo ao seu redor, como se não fizesse parte daquilo. Bem, de certa forma, não fazia mesmo, o pensamento de Black voava além das paredes mofadas da velha casa de seus pais, que lhe traziam sempre más recordações. Pensava em Hanna, a misteriosa e encantadora mulher que conheceram em uma das suas escapadelas noturnas. Encontravam-se quase diariamente e até tinham um lugar específico para isso: a casa dela, que ele realmente não sabia onde ficava, porque chegava lá através da chave de portal. Mas não estava interessado em saber, queria apenas estar com ela, conversar com ela sobre banalidades, tocá-la.

Fazia mais de dois meses que se encontravam e ele ainda não sabia o nome completo dela. Não sentia vontade alguma em perguntar. Não mostrava que sentia, pois queria muito saber, mas como ela também não perguntava nada sobre sua vida, ele não estava disposto a estragar tudo o que construíra. Black se sentia um tanto envergonhado em iniciar aquele assunto porque não contara a ela muitas verdades, mentira sobre seu nome e sobre o que fazia. Havia dito que trabalhava no Ministério, com assuntos sigilosos e como explicação para não falar sobre o trabalho, disse a ela que não gostava de misturar trabalho e vida pessoal. Hanna não se manifestou quanto a isso. Pareceu indiferente, mas Black sentia que ela estava gostando de ficar com ele. Os dois se davam bem. Conversavam e riam muito. Passeavam pelos arredores da casa dela, que era cheio de árvores e flores. Às vezes, ele se perdia no tempo e esquecia que tinha de estar em sua casa esperando pelos integrantes da Ordem de Fênix.

E lá estava ele, sentado mais uma vez em torno da longa e antiga mesa de madeira de lei, presenciando uma importantíssima reunião sobre o destino de Dumbledore, ao qual nenhuma assistência poderia dar. Então, por que não pensar nela? No que mais poderia pensar? Não podia sair para nada. Mas pensar... Ninguém poderia impedi-lo de fazer isso! A única coisa que fazia era ralhar com Molly, a senhora Weasley, também integrante da Ordem, que passava muito tempo na casa ajudando. Ela o irritava constantemente, não tinham gênios muito diferentes e talvez isso justificasse o oscilante mau humor entre os dois. Molly estava sempre pedindo que ele fizesse coisas banais como limpar uma cortina infestada de fadinhas ou se livrar de Monstro, o elfo doméstico que trabalhava para a família há séculos e que, obviamente, estava meio biruta por ter passado tanto tempo sozinho naquela casa. Black odiava aquele lugar, quanto mais ficar enclausurado lá e trabalhar para que tudo ficasse mais aceitável. Era só isso, só isso que ele podia fazer?

― Você concorda, Sirius? - disse Remo Lupin, amigo de Black desde a escola, que também fora professor em Hogwarts há alguns anos. Black estava em transe.

― Sirius? - chamaram o senhor Weasley e Olho-Tonto Moody, ex-auror do Ministério e um homem inteligentíssimo, mas muito preocupado, alucinado, com tudo o que acontecia ao redor.

― SIRIUS! - gritou a senhora Weasley fazendo com que ele olhasse para frente e notasse que todos o observavam, mas... CATAPLAN! A cadeira de Black caiu e ele foi junto com ela.

― O que? - resmungou Black massageando o cocuruto e sentando-se novamente com os olhos ferozes em Molly.

― Você concorda? - perguntou ela irônica, abrindo os braços.

― E por que querem que eu concorde? O que eu posso fazer? No que posso interferir? É claro que concordo, droga! - disse nervoso, se levantando e saindo da cozinha batendo a porta.

O crepitar da lareira em frente ao Lorde das Trevas se tornava aos poucos menos audível. Ele estava adormecido e não se dera conta de que o frio invadia a grande sala.

― Rabicho, você não está cuidando do mestre direito! - sussurrou alguém.

― Ãh?! - era Rabicho sonolento levantando-se do chão. – Senhora, me desculpe...

― Fique quieto e vá preparar algo para beber! - murmurou ela colocando lenha na lareira. Então se virou e ficou observando aquele homem dormir. Ele já não era o mesmo. Não era nada parecido com o homem de dezessete anos atrás.

― O que faz aqui?

― Mi... milorde, que susto me deu! - murmurou a mulher. - Achei que estivesse dormindo.

― E estava, mas Rabicho ronca como um porco! - disse sentando. - E então, o que faz aqui?

― Bem...

― Sentia-se sozinha, suponho!

― Sim - respondeu ela.

― A solidão sempre foi minha melhor amiga! Enquanto estive só, ninguém pôde me fazer mal - ele então ajeitou o cobertor abrindo espaço e indicando-o para que a mulher se sentasse ali. Ela o fez lentamente e cruzou as mãos sobre as pernas. - Está com medo? - perguntou Voldemort.

― Eu... - e voltou seu olhar longe dele.

― Não sou o mesmo. Depois dos Potter me tornei isto que está vendo! Sei como se lembra de mim. Era uma garotinha quando me conheceu. Eu costumava gostar das crianças, afinal, seriam minhas futuras seguidoras... - ele se deu conta do devaneio. - Volte para casa. Descanse! Logo terei um serviço para você! - Voldemort se levantou e deixou a sala subindo as escadas.


	8. A Primeira Lição

_**A PRIMEIRA LIÇÃO**_

Ao longo do corredor principal, que distribuía as salas nas masmorras, estendia-se uma fila formada pelos alunos sonserinos, garotos e garotas, que se mantinham quietos enquanto Snape ia e vinha encarando-os e pensando sem nada falar. Tentava descobrir apenas pelo olhar quem eram os organizadores da brincadeira que aterrorizara a escola.

― Tenho certeza absoluta que veio de algum de vocês - censurava Snape. - O tempo vai dizer quem! Ah, vai! E então...

― Professor Snape, o senhor queria me ver?

― Sim, Filch - respondeu Snape soltando um sorriso sarcástico ao zelador. -Tenho uma pequena tarefa para você. - Os olhos de Filch reviraram nas órbitas e ele esfregou as mãos. - Está na hora do meu almoço - disse Snape -, quero que fique de olho neles e se algum se mexer... ZINK! - foi o barulho de uma longa varinha trançada de madeira e couro, que na ponta tinha uns fiapos soltos.

― Com todo prazer, professor! - riu Filch passando a língua nos lábios e acariciando a varinha com gosto.

― Vejo-o daqui duas horas! - retrucou Snape, que girou nos calcanhares e saiu assobiando, como se nada estivesse acontecendo ali.

― Fala para ele, Malfoy! - sussurrou alguém.

― Cala a boca, idiota! - murmurou Draco nervoso. - Ou quebro seus dentes!

― QUEM FALOU? - gritou o zelador.

Todos que entravam no salão principal para o almoço se perguntavam onde estariam os alunos da Sonserina, pois sua mesa estava completamente vazia.

― Ainda lá, Severo.

― Sim, Dumbledore.

― Tem certeza que alguém irá se entregar? - perguntou o diretor num tom desaprovador. Snape olhou para a comida em seu prato e depois para os alunos presentes e, irônico, concluiu:

― Sem qualquer sombra de dúvida - e Snape começou a comer.

Quase duas horas depois, o professor de Poções reapareceu no corredor que levavam às masmorras. Havia alguns alunos meio tortos para frente e alguns encostados na parede e muitos se lamuriando e chorando.

― Mas que bagunça é essa? - gritou Snape. - Quem é que disse que poderiam escorar-se pelas paredes?

― Professor - era uma menina chorando -, nós não fizemos nada! Os meninos é que andam se encontrando na sala do quinto ano!

― Cala a boca, dedo-duro! - gritou alguém no final da fila.

― Garotas... para seus quartos! E NENHUMA PALAVRA SOBRE O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI! - ordenou Snape e andou até o final da fila, parando em frente a Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, mas foi a Leon que lançou o olhar mortal. - Disse algo, senhor Pryme? - Leon encarou o professor como se fosse seu maior inimigo, o menino respirava descompassado, mas tinha nos olhos a mesma expressão que a mãe, olhos ameaçadores. Então, vocês se encontravam secretamente? - indagou Snape se aproximando de cada um deles. - Nem tanto, eu diria, se as garotas os viram! Falem logo! Eu sei que foram vocês, só quero ouvir de suas bocas!

Mas nenhum deles proferiu uma palavra. Snape arrastou uma cadeira até o corredor e se sentou, cruzando as pernas e os braços e recostando a cabeça na parede.

― Eu sou paciente - e fechou os olhos. Draco cutucou Leon e este o empurrou.

― Meu pai mataria Snape por isso! - disse Draco apenas mexendo os lábios. Leon balançou o dedo negativamente e voltaram a ficar imóveis.

Ficaram ali de pé até as cinco horas da tarde, e pelo jeito que iam as coisas, ficariam ali por muito mais do que isso, porém, Dumbledore apareceu caminhando pelo corredor.

― Agora já chega, Severo! - disse Dumbledore baixinho, no ouvido do professor.

― Eles...

― Não, Severo. Se forem os culpados tiveram o dia inteiro para pensar no assunto - advertiu Dumbledore e continuou, agora falando com os alunos: - E se ainda acham que Hogwarts deva ser apenas formada por puros-sangues saberemos em breve. Mas devo alertá-los, garotos, continuarei sendo o diretor e se tiver que mandar alunos embora pelos simples fato de terem pais trouxas, esta escola nunca mais reabrirá! - Dumbledore pigarreou, olhou para cada um deles e se retirou.

― Para seus quartos! Troquem-se e vão jantar! - berrou Snape.

A semana se passou calma em Hogwarts, mas muito agitada para os bruxos casados com trouxas. Mais três pessoas foram atacadas, três pais, desta vez e outros tantos ficaram feridos. Mas o Ministério não se mexia, não tomava nenhuma atitude, continuava desacreditando a população bruxa berrando a quem quisesse ouvir que Dumbledore estava gagá, e ligando os ataques a bruxos e trouxas a Sirius Black - pobre coitado, enfurnado numa casa amaldiçoada, que nem permissão para sair tinha.

Dumbledore esperava por mais ataques, sabia que Voldemort não iria se expor tanto e continuava com aquela brincadeira apenas para infernizar a vida de Fugde e do diretor adorador de trouxas. Os tais ataques eram imprevisíveis e mesmo descobrindo onde vinham, o reforço chegava tarde demais porque os aliados de Dumbledore não eram tão numerosos quanto os seguidores de Voldemort. Os ataques dos Comensais eram rápidos e limpos, ninguém os identificava, pois pareciam pessoas normais, vestiam roupas usuais ao invés das velhas capas e dos impenetráveis capuzes pretos.

Na manhã da segunda-feira, dois dias depois ao agitado dia em Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy voltava ao salão comunal sonserino aos risinhos.

― Meu pai acabou de sair daqui! - disse Draco - Ele escutou o blá-blá-blá de Dumbledore e me deu um sermão na frente do velhote, mas assim que ficamos sozinhos, ele me deu os parabéns - sussurrou rindo a Leon.

― O meu pai também veio! - disse Crabbe. E tantos outros garotos confirmaram a vinda de seus pais.

― O que foi, Pryme? - perguntou Draco ao ver uma expressão de angústia no rosto de Leon.

― Que bom que você não tem pai! - riu Goyle. Mas o grupinho se calou assim que um vulto assombroso parou diante deles com um sorriso muito macabro.

― Senhor Pryme? Sua mãe veio vê-lo! - era a voz arrastada de Snape e ela soava muito feliz. Os olhos de Leon estavam tão arregalados que assustaram seus amigos. Leon caminhou até a sala onde estava sua mãe, como quem ia para a forca ao lado do carrasco, que ali era Snape.

― Entre, Leon - convidou Dumbledore. O garoto parou à porta com os olhos atentos e a respiração pesada. Viu o diretor e viu uma sombra longilínea a um canto da sala. Sentiu Snape empurrando-o para dentro e depois fechando a porta atrás deles. O professor o conduziu até uma das três cadeiras em frente à mesa onde estava Dumbledore. Snape sentou à direita de Leon.

― Senhora Pryme, por favor - Dumbledore indicou a terceira cadeira.

― Não, obrigada. É melhor não me sentar ao lado dele por um algum tempo! - disse ela num tom firme, olhando para fora da janela.

― Mãe... - sussurrou Leon. A senhora Pryme virou lentamente o corpo todo de uma só vez e não se podia ver sua expressão, o sol que entrava pela janela atrapalhava.

― Tem certeza de que sabe com o que está querendo lidar, menino? - repreendeu com calma. O garoto balbuciou algo, mas foi interrompido. - Se tivesse consciência do como é andar amarrado a um ser vil como Voldemort, não estaria fazendo papel de bobo.

― Mas... eu...

― Sim, se você continuar assim sairá igual a seu pai! No início um bom homem, mas o tempo mostrou o quão fraco ele era!

― Senhora Pryme, acalme-se! - pediu Dumbledore. - Tenho certeza que foi tudo coincidência e que os garotos apenas quiseram assustar...

― Com feitiços imperdoáveis? Duvido muito! Por que é que não me mata logo com o Avada? - disse a senhora Pryme repentinamente apoiando-se sobre os braços da cadeira em que estava o filho. Ele se recostou o máximo que pôde no encosto. - Ao invés de me fazer vir até aqui, perante seus professores... e me envergonhar dessa forma?

― Des... desculpe - balbuciou com os olhos cheios de água. Ela não se comoveu, se endireitou, recompondo-se, balançou os longos cabelos e fechou os olhos.

― Será que poderiam me deixar a sós com meu filho, por favor?

Dumbledore se levantou e saiu logo atrás de Snape, este hesitante, deixou a porta entreaberta caso precisasse entrar na sala depressa.

― Leon - disse a senhora Pryme abaixando em frente a ele -, eu lhe contei a verdade sobre seu pai porque quis que soubesse o que ele era! Não quis que você ouvisse pelos outros. Deixei que você lesse todas aquelas... anotações macabras dele para que você não seguisse o mesmo caminho. Mas, filho, existe tanta coisa que você não sabe, que você não entenderia. Se tudo se resumisse à morte seria tão fácil - e ela baixou os olhos, mostrando certo alívio. - Matar é fácil! Acabar tudo é muito fácil, mas não é assim que Vold... que ele trabalha. Todas aquelas mães e pais que foram feridos há poucos dias... ninguém faz idéia do que é que elas passaram - e a senhora Pryme se levantou e ficou de costas. - Gostaria que eu fosse uma delas?

― Não! - exclamou o garoto pálido e logo soltou: - Desculpe, mãe!

― Afaste-se do menino Malfoy. Não importa o quanto ele significa para você!

― Eu vou ser excluído - murmurou ele.

― Mas você ainda estará estudando e estará se mantendo fora de problemas.

A senhora Pryme mexia freneticamente os dedos, estava visivelmente nervosa.

― Em seis anos você sairá de Hogwarts como um homem. Pode seguir o exemplo de seu diretor ou então de seu pai. Você é quem decide. Mas o segundo me faria morrer de desgosto - ao dizer isso ela tocou levemente o rosto do filho e pediu que ele saísse da sala. Leon passou por Snape e Dumbledore sem levantar a cabeça e foi direto para seu quarto. - Têm algo mais a discutir comigo, senhores? - perguntou a senhora Pryme de dentro da sala.

― Não, senhora Pryme - respondeu Dumbledore abrindo a porta e estendendo a mão para despedir-se dela.


	9. Snape e Hanna

_**HANNA E SNAPE**_

O vento soprava forte, agitando os longos galhos dos velhos bordos sem folhas, mas cheios de brotos esverdeados. Um mensageiro do vento, preso à ponta do telhado, tilintava melodiosa e incansavelmente, enquanto uma cadeira de balanço desgastada parecia dançar ao balançar para frente e para trás na espaçosa varanda daquela casa enxaimel que pertencia à senhora Pryme.

― Senhora, há um homem que quer vê-la.

― Visita há essa hora, Betsi? - questionou a senhora para a pequena e charmosa elfa doméstica.

― Por aqui, senhor. Minha senhora está na sala.

― Obrigado - respondeu ele parando embaixo de um portal em arco. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção da senhora da casa, que estava sentada em frente a lareira, fazendo-a se levantar impressionada ao vê-lo.

― Senhor Snape? - disse ela envergonhando-se de estar mal vestida. - Desculpe pelos meus trajes... não pensei ser alguém importante!

― Alguém... importante? - repetiu ele.

― Se me der licença por alguns minutos, vou vestir algo.

― Não se incomode por mim...

― Ora, se não pelo senhor, por quem então? Com sua licença.

Ele deu um passo atrás e estendeu o braço para que ela passasse. Snape ficou sozinho na sala, olhou ao redor e percebeu que o lugar era um tanto sombrio, tudo era escuro, as paredes, o chão. Havia apenas um canto iluminado além da lareira, era uma mesa de canto onde três velas mostravam algumas fotos. Snape se aproximou para observá-las. A primeira era a foto de um bebê sorridente no colo da senhora Pryme: Leon. A mulher não havia mudado nada desde aquela época. A Segunda era uma foto de Leon um pouco mais velho, deveria ter uns seis ou sete anos e ele dava vôos rasantes no chão com uma vassoura, rindo de si mesmo. A terceira era recente, onde a senhora Pryme estava sentada segurando firme a mão do filho e às vezes a acariciava, enquanto ele estava firme, parado atrás dela, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro da mãe.

― O senhor aceita? - Snape deu um pulo e se virou bruscamente: era a elfa trazendo uma bebida.

― Sim, obrigado. - respondeu tomando o copo. Assim que o elfo saiu, a atenção de Snape voltou-se para o último porta-retratos, que estava bem atrás dos outros. Naquela foto estavam um homem mais velho, ladeando uma mulher cujo rosto estava completamente virado para trás. Parecia muito com a senhora Pryme, pois tinha longos cabelos escuros, e aquele homem talvez fosse o pai dela.

― Não sei por que guardo esta foto - revelou a senhora Pryme.

― Desculpe, eu...

― Sente-se, senhor Snape - pediu ela sorrindo, sentando-se também. Ela usava um longo vestido azul escuro de mangas. Ao sentar-se, descalçou os sapatos e pôs os pés sobre o sofá. Snape a observou fazer isso.

― Importa-se? - perguntou ela intentando descer os pés do sofá.

― De jeito nenhum, a casa é sua! - falou ele. Observaram-se por alguns segundos.

― Espero que Leon não tenha aprontado nada outra vez.

― Oh, não, ele não aprontou - afirmou Snape franzindo a testa. - Não depois do que a senhora disse a ele.

― Bom, muito bom. Então? - ela quis saber o motivo da visita.

― Vim para falar sobre uma pessoa a quem estamos ligados.

― Certo. E quem seria?

― Percebi que a senhora preza muito as boas companhias e as atitudes honestas - disse Snape.

― Eu tento alertar para...

― Desta vez, sou eu quem vem alertá-la.

― Sobre o que?

― Sobre sua união com o Lorde...

― União? - pigarreou ela, que logo após riu. - Quem lhe disse que me uni a ele, senhor Snape?

― Ninguém. Eu simplesmente sei.

― Sabe mesmo? - riu ela outra vez. - Não, senhor Snape, não compartilho dos atos indecentes dele e muito menos da criação de seus planos retaliadores,. - Ele comprimiu mais ainda as sobrancelhas e seus negros olhos se ressaltaram. - Agradeço sua preocupação, senhor Snape, mas não compreendo sua intenção.

― Senhora Pryme, nem sempre fui o que pareço. Já fiz parte do grupo do Lorde das Trevas e sei que essa ligação ou qualquer outra com ele não se perde com o tempo, ela se aviva a cada dia aqui dentro - falou apertando o dedo contra o peito. - O que quer que a senhora faça ao lado dele... lhe rogo, esqueça-a e se afaste! Ainda mais agora que ele voltou tão forte!

― Não acho que este assunto lhe diga respeito, senhor Snape.

Ele então se levantou de onde estava sentado e se sentou ao lado dela. A senhora Pryme prendeu a respiração.

― A senhora freqüenta a casa dele, bebe do mesmo vinho dele, mas não faz idéia do quão traiçoeiro ele é! Ele não tem compaixão por ninguém, assim que a senhora lhe der o que ele precisa, ele... ele acabará com a senhora!

― Senhor Snape, sinto-me lisonjeada que se importe com minha pessoa, mas qual o motivo disso? Por que vem à minha casa me advertir?

― Há muitos segredos escondidos nesta casa e com eles as respostas que o Lorde precisa para derrotar seus inimigos, meus amigos!

― Entendo - afirmou ela. - Mas o senhor não prestou atenção no que lhe disse. Eu não tenho relação alguma com Voldemort.

― Está protegendo-o.

― Por que diz isso? - perguntou ela e Snape jurou que a viu murmurar logo após. Sim, ela murmurou. Ele se pôs de pé num sobressalto, um leve sentimento de euforia o atingiu. - O senhor já foi Comensal, senhor Snape?

― Não quero falar sobre meu passado...

― Não existe passado, como o senhor disse anteriormente, para quem foi Comensal de Voldemort!

Snape colocou o copo sobre a mesa do centro e numa pequena reverência se despediu. A senhora Pryme se levantou e o seguiu até a porta.

― Desculpe-me incomodá-la, queria apenas alertá-la do quão pérfido ele pode ser. Eu consegui me livrar dele, mas não acredito que outros consigam..

― Obrigada - respondeu abrindo a porta. - Não pense que compartilho com ele o desejo dessa matança indiscriminada para assustar trouxas e bruxos.

― Então, por que o ajuda? - perguntou Snape segurando a porta por sobre a mão dela, voltando a fechá-la. A senhora Pryme respirou fundo mais uma vez.

― O senhor não pode saber se não foi Comensal... do poder único que ele tem sobre... - ela mordeu o lábio e então confessou -, do poder que tem sobre as pessoas.

― Sinto em ouvir isso - disse Snape abrindo novamente a porta. O vento entrou e balançou os longos cabelos negros da senhora Pryme, despenteando-os. Snape observou-os balançarem rebeldes e então sentiu uma das mãos dela em seu peito.

― Por favor, senhor Snape, fique mais um pouco - murmurou ela. - Há muito tempo que não entra um homem como o senhor nesta casa - e então os olhos dela já não tinham mais aquele ar sinistro, pareciam duas pérolas negras, muito brilhantes. - Não sabe como um homem faz falta por aqui - ela se aproximou lentamente e, apoiando-se nele, o beijou. - Fique - sussurrou por fim.

Snape não teve permissão de suas pernas para sair da casa. Quem mandava nele agora, eram as mãos da senhora Pryme, que o conduziram escadaria acima até um quarto muito bonito e perfumado. Assim que fechou a porta, a senhora Pryme, de costas, deixou seu vestido cair e espiando por sobre o ombro, acariciou seu próprio corpo. Snape se aproximou e abraçou-a, sentindo o corpo quente e macio dela esperando para ser saciado.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando acordaram. Primeiro, a senhora Pryme, que se sentou e ficou a observá-lo por um longo tempo antes que ele despertasse.

― O senhor me surpreende, senhor Snape - murmurou deitando-se sobre ele assim que acordou.

― Severo, por favor - disse ele tocando-a nos lábios.

― Está com fome... Severo? - perguntou ela sorrindo. - Porque eu estou.

A senhora Pryme puxou um barbante trançado e dourado e logo em seguida alguém bateu à porta. Ela se levantou, entreabriu a porta e puxou para dentro do quarto uma bandeja flutuante. Em seguida, voltou a se sentar na cama de frente a Snape.

― Suco, chá, bolinhos, pudim - disse ela, que pegou um doce coberto com chocolate e o abocanhou, observando o que ele ia fazer.

― Você me deixa envergonhado desse jeito! - disse ele olhando para a bandeja.

― Por quê?

― Não estou acostumado com pessoas me observando... dessa forma - e Snape perguntou: - Por que me observa tanto?

― Já lhe disse, você me surpreende, Severo - e ela o tocou no bíceps para sentir o quão forte era. Snape respirou fundo, afastou a bandeja para longe da cama e agarrou a senhora Pryme pelo pescoço com certa força, mas com cuidado e a beijou, deitando-se sobre ela em seguida.

O rendimento dos alunos em Hogwarts havia caído, os professores tinham certeza de que era culpa do pânico que estava assolando suas almas. Até mesmo pronunciar a palavra "trouxa" fazia qualquer um se arrepiar. Ninguém queria se lembrar que tinha ligação com um ou pior, ninguém queria ser um! Contudo, os que mais se preocupavam com isso eram os sonserinos. Eles recusavam-se a sentar perto ou mesmo a estudarem junto com alguém com sangue trouxa. Isso deixava o clima ainda mais instável e desagradável, pois os sonserinos não cansavam de soltar piadinhas de mau gosto sobre as famílias que foram atacadas. No entanto, nenhuma outra brincadeira aterrorizante foi aplicada no castelo. Não que Draco não tenha tentado, mas ele não contava mais com a ajuda de Leon, que havia se afastado de todos e só queria saber de estudar.

― Não sei o que deu naquele idiota! Ele nem fala mais comigo! - rosnava Malfoy para seus dois companheiros Crabbe e Goyle.

― Vai ver ele virou adorador de trouxas.

Mas Draco não acreditou naquilo, era a afirmação mais falsa que já ouvira e iria provar. Naquela mesma noite, véspera de um importante jogo de quadribol, sete sonserinos esgueiraram-se pelos corredores e entraram no dormitório dos novatos. Agarraram Leon Pryme pelo colarinho, tapando-lhe a boca, e o arrastaram para o salão comunal sonserino.

― Agora, me diga, Pryme, por que está agindo estranhamente?

Draco não fazia idéia do medo que Leon sentia pela mãe, mas principalmente respeito, não queria desobedecê-la, no entanto, não morava mais em casa e sim em Hogwarts, e o ano todo! Não poderia deixar simplesmente de falar com Malfoy. Tentando remediar as coisas, Leon inventou uma parte da história.

― Draco, você ainda não se tocou? Eu estou disfarçando. Ultimamente exagerei por, se você não notou, Snape e Dumbledore estão na minha cola, e qualquer passo em falso que eu der vão correndo chamar minha mãe... e por mais que eu goste de vocês não quero ela outra vez aqui em Hogwarts!

Draco soltou uma alta gargalhada e abraçou o amigo mais novo. Leon suspirou aliviado quando Draco disse que eles poderiam jogar aquele joguinho de esconde-esconde com os diretores, seria divertido afinal.


	10. Hanna Pryme

_**HANNA PRYME**_

Snape voltou à casa da senhora Pryme muitas outras vezes depois daquela noite especial. Porém, na maioria das noites que lá aparecia, eles apenas conversavam durante longas horas sobre Hogwarts, sobre Leon e sobre o que gostavam. Contudo, assim que Snape mencionava a ligação de Hanna com Voldemort, ela se zangava e era o fim de uma bela noite. E Snape já estava cansada daquela situação, cansado de ter a razão e Hanna o fazer de bobo. Queria ouvir sair, de uma vez por todas, dos lábios dela a verdade, queria que ela admitisse estar ao lado de Voldemort.

A verdade, no entanto, mesmo não dita pela boca de quem deveria, sempre aparecia quando menos se esperava. Através do Ministério, a honra do que restava da família Pryme novamente foi abalada. Hanna Pryme foi chama a depor uma segunda vez em sua vida, as conseqüências do que seu marido fizera agora a atormentavam como nunca. Entretanto, ela entrou no Ministério de cabeça erguida, na era mulher fraca, passaram por muito na vida e não se entregaria com a facilidade.

Diante de um grupo de pessoas, que mais pareciam um júri pronto a ordenar a pior sentença, ela se sentou arrumando o vestido de veludo muito elegante e encarou um por um como se lhes expiasse a alma.

― Muito bem, senhora Pryme. Acredito que saiba por que está aqui.

― Não me faço de rogada, senhor conselheiro, sei sim, senhor, por causa dos atos de meu marido.

― Em parte - ele foi direto. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha em desconfiança. - A senhora é acusada de aliar-se Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

― Como é? - quis saber ela.

― A senhora está sendo acusada por compartilhar com as idéias do Lorde das Trevas.

― Ah, estou? - e ela se pôs de pé. - E de onde tiraram ta idéia?

― A senhora tem precedentes, senhora Pryme.

― Eu não tenho precedente algum, meu caro senhor. Quem os tinha era meu marido - rosnou com as mãos na cintura. - Ou esclarece logo seu assunto comigo ou me retiro deste aposento neste exato minuto.

― Pois bem. Queremos saber o que é que a senhora guarda em sua casa que tanto atraí o Lorde das Trevas - ele alfinetou com sarcasmo.

― Não tenho nada que possa interessá-lo a não ser a minha pessoa. - As pessoas atrás da cumprida mesa exclamaram vitoriosas. Mas a senhora Pryme continuou a falar: - E pessoas com certa inteligência e poder estão na lista de requisitados do Lorde - e fez uma pausa encarando o homem a quem dirigia a palavra - o senhor, não seria uma destas pessoas?

― Eu jamais compartilharia com e...

― Eu sei. Mas ele poderia muito bem obrigar o senhor, da mesma forma como fez com muitos. Da mesma forma como tentou comigo.

A discussão foi longe, mas a senhora Pryme se sobressaiu. E apesar das notícias espalhadas pelo Profeta Diário, de que a viúva do auror Keneth Pryme, morto Comensal da Morte assumido, fora indiciada, não houve mais do que barulho. Ela estava livre, mesmo mal falada... e mal falada sempre fora na vida depois da escolha malfeita do marido.

As notícias correram rápidas e em Hogwarts o outro Pryme também não foi poupado. Leon foi entrevistado por Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody, que jurava conseguir tirar do menino alguma informação. Dumbledore, por conhecer o amigo, deixou que falasse com o menino.

― Muito bem, senhor Pryme, sente-se - Moody indicou a cadeira a sua frente. Está aqui...

― Porque querem saber o mesmo que tentaram saber de minha mãe: o que eu tenho em minha casa que Voldemort quer...

― CALE-SE - urrou Moody. - Não me interrompa, menino, na sou nada paciente. E sim, quero saber o que ele quer com sua mãe.

― O mesmo que quer de outros bruxos: aliados.

― Sua mãe já se aliou a ele, senhor Pryme, mas o senhor já deve saber disso, não? Com toda certeza já viu de relance a marca no braço dela. A caveira e a serpente.

Leon arregalou os olhos.

― Mentira! - gritou enfurecido.

― Vejo que não sabia a verdade. Desculpe-me por ter que contá-la de forma seca e grossa...

― O senhor não sabe nada sobre mim mãe. Veio aqui especular apenas!

― Talvez... só talvez.

― Nunca se perguntou por que sua mãe lançou o feitiço sobre os livros escondidos? Por que ninguém que intentaria usá-los não os pede pegar? - fez uma pausa longa. - O senhor pode retirá-los do encanto?

O menino encarou seu inquisidor. Por que estavam numa saleta escura? Por que não no escritório de Dumbledore? Ou então na sala dos professores? Com tantos lugares no castelo, tinham que se esconder? Umbridge não devia ser avisada? Por que?

― O senhor precisa nos contar como sua mãe abre o lugar, senhor Pryme. É de suma importância. Ou quer que o Lorde das Trevas comande este mundo?

― Eu... não sei. Ela jamais me disse. Na verdade, nem faz idéia de que eu li tais livros.

― Ela não confia no senhor?

― Por que diz isso?

― Ora, é evidente. Se nunca lhe disse é porque sabe que o senhor não é confiável. Sabe que o senhor revelaria o segredo.

― Eu não...

― Isso não lhe mostra que ela está ao lado das trevas?

― NÃO! - rosnou indignado.

― Pense comigo. Se ela realmente se importasse com o senhor, não teria escondido tais livros em sua casa. Se realmente se importasse, teria lhe confidenciado o segredo. Se realmente se importasse com o senhor, ela jamais teria aceitado o pedido do Lorde das Trevas para protegê-lo contra o lado do bem.

― Ela não está ao lado dele! - berrou Leon com lágrimas nos olhos.

― O Ministério não a chamaria para depor por picuinhas, senhor Pryme. Eles sabem das coisas, só não conseguiram encontrar provas concretas. Por enquanto.

O inverno chegou com toda sua força. Passar um minuto sequer do lado de fora do castelo era como querer sofrer uma terrível tortura, pois o frio parecia congelar o coração. Nem brincar na neve parecia seguro! O castelo estava mais cheio do que de costume, isto porque todos se agrupavam no salão principal, onde era mais quente e onde se sentiam mais à vontade. Dumbledore sabia verdadeiramente o porquê, assim como a mãe de Leon Pryme.

Durante todo o almoço, Snape sentiu seu braço queimar, mas estava tão faminto que foi obrigado a terminar pelo menos aquela coxa de frango, sabia que ao lado de Voldemort poderiam passar muito tempo sem comer. Assim que terminou, saiu o mais rápido possível de Hogwarts e aparatou perto do grande chalé onde Voldemort estava. Entrou, tirou o sobretudo molhado pela neve e o colocou no closet da entrada. Já havia outro casaco ali.

― Não entendo o que é que vê nele! Nem ao menos sabe se é um dos nossos! - rosnava um homem de voz grossa, sem medo do mestre.

― Ele foi um dos meus melhores Comensais, ainda confio nele - explicava Voldemort com a paciência que nunca teve.

― Ele nem tem lhe trazido notícias de Hogwarts ou de Dumbledore?! - implicava o homem.

Snape parou atrás da porta. Eram Voldemort e outro Comensal conversando, pareciam muito íntimos.

― Com licença - apresentou-se Snape entrando na sala. Os dois pararam de falar e se voltaram para ele.

― Entre, Snape - pediu Voldemort.

― Milorde - cumprimentou tirando o capuz -, trago notícias sobre os aliados de Dumbledore.

― Algo sobre o que estão tramando? - intrometeu-se o outro homem.

― Preparam-se para atacar sua casa à meia-noite de terça-feira - contou Snape olhando para seu mestre.

― Descobriram onde estamos? - perguntou Voldemort indignado. - Quem nos entregou?

― Hanna - murmurou o homem ao lado de Voldemort.

― Não sei quem descobriu. Tentarei descobrir - respondeu Snape -, mas os Comensais capturados são quatro ao todo. Talvez algum deles tenha dado com a língua nos dentes.

― Exato. Você tem razão, Snape - balbuciou Voldemort. - Fica para o jantar? Avery e Malfoy virão também - continuou, mas de costas pra eles.

Um convite daqueles não se recusava, então os três se dirigiram à sala de jantar, onde, poucos minutos depois, mais quatro Comensais apareceram. Quando haviam terminado o jantar, e já se encontravam novamente na sala de lareira, a porta da frente se escancarou, uma lufada de vento trouxe um pouco do frio da madrugada, mas logo o elfo fatigado fechou a porta e tomou o casaco da mulher que acabava de cumprimentar seu mestre.

― Esperava você para o jantar, Hanna. Algo interessante a impediu de vir quando a chamei? - quis saber Voldemort andando até ela, estendendo-lhe um copo de vinho, para que se aquecesse mais rápido.

― Estive com Dumbledore - ela confessou, mas foi interrompida.

― Claro que esteve. Mas por que a demora? Ele lhe confessou algo?

Hanna não tirara os olhos de Voldemort desde que entrara na sala.

― Não, senhor. Ele me fez perguntas, desconfia de que tenho algo que possa ajudá-lo... - e foi interrompida novamente, mas desta vez, não foi pelo mestre.

― E entregou os livros a ele? - a voz grossa que encheu a sala fez com que Hanna soltasse o copo, que se espatifou no chão, respingando vinho para todos os lados.

Hanna arqueou o corpo para a esquerda e olhou por sobre o ombro de Voldemort. Piscou os olhos sucessivamente no intuito de limpá-los, fazê-los ver melhor, porém, eles não viam mais do que a realidade: Keneth Pryme. O corpo todo dela estremeceu como se fosse desfalecer, seu cérebro parou por um instante, num colapso entre os acontecimentos, já não sabia se estava sonhando ou se estava acordada.

― Minha cara Hanna - Voldemort tomou a mão gelada dela e a puxou para o centro da sala. Por segundos ela estancou com os olhos arregalados, mantendo-se firmemente no lugar, como se estivesse presa debaixo do arco adornado da porta. - Não está contente em ver seu marido?

O sarcasmo doentio de Voldemort a trouxe de volta ao recinto. Ela encarou o mestre, que viu uma lágrima verter daqueles olhos castanhos amedrontados. Snape fixou os olhos no tal Keneth Pryme e então o reconheceu, era o homem da foto sobre a mesinha de canto na casa da senhora Pryme. Como podia ser?

― Vamos - insistiu Voldemort puxando Hanna pela mão trêmula, pararam diante de Pryme, o sorriso dele era cheio de malícia e ironia.

― Olá, Hanna - falou Pryme com suavidade. Os olhos dela derramaram sucessivas lágrimas e ela continha a histeria, mas quase não suportava mais. - Isso tudo é alegria em me ver? - ele pediu tocando o rosto dela com o dorso da mão.

― Pryme - chamou Voldemort -, hoje eu preciso de Hanna. Ela sabe como me ajudar. Snape, volte a Hogwarts e me traga mais informações. Não teremos chance de um confronto direto, já que muitos não poderão sair de seus postos. Mas cuidaremos de tantos quanto pudermos acabar! - bramiu rindo. - Deixemos que venham. Não haverá ninguém na casa a não ser Dementadores! - Aquela idéia de Voldemort fez Hanna dar as costas a todos. - O que foi, Hanna? Enjoada só de pensar nos meus amigos? Eles nem estão aqui ainda?

― Milorde - falou Snape -, os aliados de Dumbledore estão muito adiantados, convocaram pessoas de todos os lugares, homens, mulheres e jovens.

― Vamos acabar com eles, mestre! - bradou Pryme cerrando os punhos.

― Vamos sim - afirmou Voldemort. - Mas precisamos primeiro pensar numa nova sede, num novo feitiço. Hanna, vá descansar! Conversaremos mais tarde.

Antes de sair da sala, Hanna encarou Snape, e ele sentiu o peso daquele olhar, que estava cheio de raiva, cheio de indignação pelo quão traiçoeiro ele representava ser naquele momento.

― Como pode...

― CALE-SE! - gritou Pryme largando um tapa que fez a boca da mulher sangrar.

Snape a acudiu.

― Saia de perto, Snape - exclamou Pryme postando-se na frente da mulher. Os olhos de Snape pareciam brasas e os músculos de seu rosto se comprimiram tanto que podiam ser vistos saltando.

― Grande homem você! - disse Snape não se contendo. - Não pode com os aliados de Dumbledore e desconta numa pobre mulher!

― Está com pena, amigo? - perguntou Pryme parando a centímetros de Snape. - Desde quando Comensais sentem piedade?

― Ela não é uma qualquer! - vociferou Snape. - Com todo esse tratamento não me admiraria ela se aliar a Dumbledore!

― Hanna não ousaria, não é, querida? - ironizou Pryme. - Ela sempre sentiu pena dos mais pobres e necessitados, mas não se misturava com eles, não é mesmo, Hanna? Ela não faz nada mais do que o dever de uma... esposa - alfinetou por último, encarando Snape.

― Ora, seu... - exclamou Snape espremendo os olhos e aproximando-se mais de Pryme, entretanto, os olhos negros de Hanna não o deixaram continuar. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e apertou o peito no lado do coração. Snape deu dois passos para trás e olhou para Voldemort.

― Obrigado, Snape. Volte agora! Reunirei os Comensais depois do ataque. Hanna, vá! - berrou Voldemort. Snape acenou com a cabeça e deu as costas a todos na sala, mas antes dele sair Pryme lhe fez uma pergunta estranha.

― Qual é seu nome completo, Snape?

― Severo Snape! - respondeu sarcástico.

― Não há outro nome no meio? - pediu Pryme muito curioso.

― Não. Não há nome algum - ironizou Snape saindo, batendo a porta com toda força.

Voldemort e Pryme foram à biblioteca, enquanto Snape caminhava lentamente se afastando da casa, para desaparatar mais adiante.

― Severo! Severo! - sussurrou alguém por entre os arbustos há um metro adiante.

― Hanna! - surpreendeu-se Snape. - Se a pegarem fora da casa...

― Ouça - disse calando a boca dele com os dedos trêmulos -, meu filho corre perigo se sair de Hogwarts. Não deixe que ele vá à Hogsmeade ou que tente ir para casa no feriado!

― Hogsmeade está fechada, os Dementadores acabaram com ela! - respondeu ele -, bem, ele certamente não poderia ir para casa. Ela respirou fundo e segurou o casaco de Snape com as mãos, abarrotando-o.

― Eu sei que está do lado de Dumbledore e faz bem! Prometa-me que não irá tirar seus olhos de meu filho. Eu não o quero aqui junto dessas pessoas! - rogou muito preocupada.

Olhar para ela agora doía, estava muito abatida, tinha dois grandes hematomas no rosto, não que eles precisassem estar ali, bruxos poderiam facilmente curar ferimentos, mas provavelmente Pryme se orgulhava de mostrar aos outros Comensais o quão viril e poderoso era comandando uma mulher como aquela. Snape tocou o rosto dela de leve, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para sentir por mais tempo àquela demonstração de afeto.

― Obrigada.

― Gostaria de fazer muito mais por você, mas mal posso fazer por mim.

― Prometa-me que irá cuidar de meu filho e lhe serei grata pelo resto da vida.

― Prometo, Hanna. Prometo - murmurou fechando os olhos ao ser beijado e assim que os abriu estava sozinho em meio a floresta.

A meia-noite da terça-feira trouxe aurores e tantos outros bruxos a casa onde Voldemort estava hospedado, e como o combinado, Dementadores estavam à espera. Ninguém saiu ferido de lá, pois os aliados de Dumbledore já sabiam que o lugar estaria cheio deles. Foi uma batalha bem disfarçada, fingida e perdida, pois os Dementadores não foram derrotados, apenas espantados por patronos fortes, chamados pelos aurores. Tudo voltou à estaca zero, isto porque Voldemort procuraria outro lugar onde se hospedar e Dumbledore teria de começar tudo outra vez.

Aquele era o último dia de aula, as férias de Natal estavam a um passo, no entanto, o clima não era de festa. A aula de Poções foi, como as de Transfiguração e a de Feitiços: muito exaustiva. Quando o sinal anunciou o término, as crianças suspiraram aliviadas, mas tamanha era a correria e preocupação em Hogwarts, que o professor de Poções nem se deu ao luxo de resmungar.

― Senhor Pryme, um minuto, por favor! - disse Snape guardando nas prateleiras os ingredientes usados naquela aula.

― Sim, professor - respnondeu o menino com os materiais à mão, parado em frente à mesa do mestre. Snape se sentou e observou Leon cuidadosamente, era parecidíssimo com a mãe, até nas atitudes.

― Diga-me, senhor Pryme, ama sua mãe? - perguntou Snape. Foi uma pergunta tão direta e inesperada que não apenas Leon se surpreendeu, Dumbledore, que estava na entrada da classe, se esquivou para não ser visto, queria saber o que viria a seguir.

― É claro que a amo!

― Por que demorou a responder então?

― Bem, o senhor me pegou de surpresa! É o tipo de pergunta que ninguém nunca esperaria ouvir do senhor, não admite? - retrucou o menino incrédulo. Snape riu.

― Tem razão, Pryme. Acontece que ainda não me convenceu. O quanto a ama?

― Muito, eu diria, não há como medir, ela é a única pessoa que realmente se importa comigo, sem contar os ridículos elfos da minha casa - riu envergonhando-se logo depois.

― E o que me diz de seu pai?

― O que há para dizer? - questionou Leon com um tom formal na voz, parecendo um adulto.

― Não sente nada por ele?

― Por que deveria? Mal me lembro dele e depois de tudo o que ele fez à minha mãe, eu seria capaz de... bem, dar um soco nele! - Dumbledore se conteve para não rir, não queria denunciar que estava ouvindo, mas achou graça da coragem do pequeno menino.

― Ouça com atenção o que vou lhe dizer, senhor Pryme, se realmente ama a sua mãe, se tem respeito por ela, não saia de Hogwarts por nada, por nada mesmo. Fique dentro do castelo, perto dos professores ou de Hagrid.

― Mas, o que... mas é Natal, minha mãe deve estar me esperando!

― Ela não está em casa, senhor Pryme.

― Como assim? Onde ela está?

― Vá para seu quarto! Quando ela puder, lhe dará as devidas explicações!

Leon arregalou os olhos sem entender o que estava acontecendo, deu meia volta e saiu. Como era possível? Como ela não estava em casa? Onde estaria? Assim que Leon saiu, Dumbledore parou na porta da sala de Poções, Snape e ele se entreolharam.

― O senhor... ouviu?

― Desculpe, Severo, estava querendo conversar com você.

― O que faremos? O que farei? Voldemort e Pryme...

― Por que se preocupa tanto, Severo? Com tantas pessoas ao nosso lado, confirmando que o bem sempre irá prevalecer temos muita chance! - disse o diretor com convicção, no entanto, notou o pesar de Snape, que se sentou de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e suspirou.

― Voldemort e Pryme estão envoltos em segredos, fazem reuniões sozinhos...

― O que dizem os outros Comensais?

― Estão revoltados, mas morrem de medo de Voldemort. Ainda mais que ele tem a filha dos Lestrange nas mãos! Ela mudou tanto! Não parece a mesma mulher!

― Medo, Severo, medo!

― Pryme a trata de forma tão deplorável... eu não compreendo se for por outro motivo porque ela é tão forte! Que, diabos, ainda está fazendo ao lado daquele homem?

― Talvez haja alguma ligação entre eles que jamais entenderemos!

― Um pacto entre duas pessoas que se odeiam? - balbuciou Snape incrédulo.

― Quem sabe eles não se odiavam há tempos atrás. Quem sabe não se odeiam agora.

― Ela o odeia, sim, Dumbledore, conheço muito bem a expressão nos olhos dela quando olha para Pryme!

― Tem certeza que ela o odeia, Severo? - perguntou Dumbledore mais uma vez, levando Snape a pensar mais profundamente.

― Como não poderia? Ele a domina, a diminui, a embaraça, entre outras coisas, em frente a todos! - disse Snape engolindo em seco. - Ele deve espancá-la toda vez que estão sozinhos. Ela está sempre abatida.

― Sentimentalismo agora, Severo?

― Não - respondeu ele rispidamente e tentando consertar o que disse continuou: - É que ela é uma mulher, droga! E por pior que possa ser... se bem que ninguém poderia chegar nem aos pés de ser tão vil quanto Voldemort... ela não merece!

― Entendi onde quer chegar - disse Dumbledore. - Só não entendi o por que de tanta consideração por ela e pelo filho dela!

Snape pigarreou e olhou bem nos olhos de Dumbledore, sem responder nada por minutos, que mais pareceram horas, não sabendo como que dizer a ele, mas com a certeza de que Dumbledore deveria saber a resposta, Snape, porém, não iria admitir nada naquele momento.

― Porque sinto que ela precisa de ajuda.

― Será que é ela quem precisa, Severo?

― Onde quer chegar? - perguntou Snape com receio da resposta do diretor.

― Acredita mesmo que ela esteja com problemas? Acredita que o filho dela possa vir a sofrer algo?

― Pryme não é confiável nem para nós, adultos, imagine para uma criança.

― Mas é o filho dele!

― Sim, é. Mas é como se não fosse, Leon não conheceu o pai e o odeia - respondeu Snape. Os dois se olharam por mais alguns instantes.

― Tudo o que Leon sabe sobre o pai foi a mãe quem contou. Será que ela não aumentou a verdade?

― Não. Definitivamente não, Dumbledore. Se visse os atos de Pryme, o senhor concordaria comigo!

― Julgar é fácil, Severo.

― O senhor não acredita em mim? - perguntou Snape com os olhos cintilando. - Sei que não sou um exemplo de bruxo, as crianças me odeiam como professor...

― Acredito em você, Severo, se não nunca teria deixado você ficar em Hogwarts - disse Dumbledore. Snape balançou a cabeça. - Somente quero que pense muito bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

― E o que eu poderia fazer? Não sou nada contra Pryme!

― Preocupe-se com ele que eu cuidarei pessoalmente de Leon - e dizendo isso Dumbledore apertou o ombro esquerdo dele confirmando tudo e deixou a sala de Poções.

Snape não era o único a se lamentar pelos acontecimentos. Black não agüentava mais a pressão, tinha deixado sua raiva sobressair sua bondade e com isso perdera a oportunidade de ficar com Hanna e de trazê-la para a Ordem. Depois da intimação do Ministério, notou Hanna diferente. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para remediar. Não podia sair e ir ao encontro dela, já que ela não frequentava mais o _pub_ onde se conheceram e, sim, permanecia confinada na casa de Voldemort. Por noites ele tinha a impressão de que ela o chamava, de que ela estava ali ao seu lado, dormindo com ele. Porém ao se virar para o lado, cheio de esperanças, encontrava apenas um espaço de cama vazia. Ele estava se odiando agora, mas do que odiava Voldemort.


	11. Piedade, Ciúmes e Tantos Outros

_**PIEDADE, CIÚMES E TANTOS OUTROS**_

Voldemort estava defronte a janela da sala de jantar, os elfos a preparavam para o almoço, enquanto ele observava a filha dos Lestrange tomando sol no jardim. Ela mexia nos longos cabelos negros que brilhavam muito e colhia flores vermelhas de hibiscos que enfeitavam os arredores da casa. Aquele lugar era muito diferente da casa em que estavam anteriormente. Tudo ali florescia em vida, o canto das aves convidava para um passeio pelo lago, onde centenárias árvores soltavam folhas que flutuavam pelo ar e pousavam levemente sobre o chão. De repente, Hanna parou com o que estava fazendo e virou-se diretamente para a janela em que estava Voldemort, este desviou o olhar e afastou-se de lá. Hanna então entrou na casa e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

— O senhor queria falar comigo, milorde?

— Não. Estava apenas observando-a.

— Seremos só nós dois no almoço?

— Sim, Hanna e para seu sossego passaremos este dia sozinhos também. Vamos? - perguntou Voldemort indicando a mesa onde o almoço estava servido. Sentaram-se próximos e almoçaram em silencio por algum tempo.

— Milorde...

— Acha que está no direito de me pedir algo, Hanna?

Olhou-o e soltou o garfo e a faca suavemente.

— Peça, Hanna, peça! - sussurrou Voldemort.

— Gostaria de ver meu filho por uma hora apenas. É Natal e ele deve estar com saudades.

— Não há como trazê-lo aqui e eu não ousaria deixá-la ir até ele. Não acredito que voltaria para cá se a deixasse sair!

— É Natal, milorde, e ele é apenas uma criança. Eu lhe prometo que voltarei!

— Para mim é um dia qualquer. E chega desse assunto! - disse Voldemort engrossando a voz.

— Eu não lhe falei sobre os livros porque não achei a hora apropriada. Não havia encontrado ninguém que pudesse tirá-los de lá! Foi um erro não ter lhe contado... mas o senhor também escondeu o jogo. Por que me deixou ficar aqui se sabia que Pryme estava vivo? Se tivesse me dito...

— Eu precisava de seus préstimos.

— Claro - ironizou ela -, acredito que estejamos quites então! - e ela se levantou.

— Não saia da mesa, Hanna - pediu Voldemort segurando-a pelo pulso.

— Ou então o que? - bradou tentando-se libertar, temia estar fazendo aquilo, irritá-lo, subjugá-lo, mas estava tão zangada por tudo que não se importou. Para ela o mundo poderia acabar agora que não faria diferença.

— Eu não... quero ficar só! - foi apenas o que ele respondeu, em seguida soltou o pulso dela e voltou os olhos para o prato de comida.

— Deixe-me escrever uma carta para ele então - murmurou sentindo-se mal, mas querendo muito realizar seu desejo -, Snape pode levá-la.

— Certo - sibilou Voldemort ainda com os olhos no prato. Num milésimo de segundo Hanna conjurara pergaminho e pena e escrevia uma carta para o filho. Assim que terminou, Snape apareceu. Hanna levantou-se com pressa e nem deixou Snape entrar na sala, aproximou-se dele no corredor e o conduziu novamente à porta.

— O que foi? - perguntou Snape aturdido.

— Voldemort me deixou escrever para meu filho. Chamou você aqui para que levasse até Leon minha carta - falou ela. Snape hesitou, mas a voz de Voldemort soou alta da sala de jantar, assentindo com o que ela havia dito. Os dois caminharam até a varanda da casa. Hanna apertou as mãos dele, que já seguravam a carta para o filho. - Diga a Leon que tudo vai ficar bem, Severo e se puder, peça a ele que me responda o mais rápido possível! Você trará a resposta diretamente a mim, não é?!

— Claro - respondeu Snape à suplica. - Não sei como consegue que Voldemort a trate...

— Vá, Severo, o que quer saber será respondido à qualquer hora, mas não agora. Pryme não vai voltar cedo hoje - sussurrou com certa angústia, mas contente por poder dar alguma explicação ao filho. Ele teve vontade de tocar o rosto dela, teve vontade de beijá-la, mas não achou que ela permitisse. Então, desaparatou sem olhar para trás.

Dumbledore conversou com Leon Pryme depois que Snape já o tinha feito e o alertou sobre o porquê dele não deixar Hogwarts. Contou que a mãe tinha ido ficar com uns amigos, indicados por ele, até que a poeira de toda essa história de Azkaban baixasse. Sentia dizer aquilo, pois o menino precisava do carinho da mãe, mas não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. Não no momento.

Aquele dia de Natal estava sendo o pior dos dias da vida de Leon. Sua cabeça girava tentando decifrar tudo o que Dumbledore havia lhe dito e tudo o que havia lido nos jornais. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que a mãe tinha ligações com o mal. Ele poderia jurar que ela nunca faria parte da ordem de Voldemort. Não, ela sempre fora tão explícita quanto ao não envolvimento de Leon em nada de ilegal, em nada que pudesse prejudicá-lo, mas ele imaginava o quanto o ex-auror Moody poderia ter sido verdadeiro. Um solavanco na porta da biblioteca fez Leon erguer a cabeça deitada sobre um livro de feitiços. Era o professor de Poções.

— Senhor Pryme, venha comigo - disse o professor logo saindo da biblioteca e caminhando compassada e ligeiramente na direção das masmorras. Leon o seguiu correndo, curioso para saber o porquê daquela exaltação toda. Entraram na sala de Poções e, com um agito da varinha, Snape trancou portas e janelas. - Isto é para o senhor - disse Snape esticando um pedaço de pergaminho bem dobrado ao menino, que tremeu ao abri-lo, era a letra da mãe. Havia muito tempo que não tinha notícias dela.

"_Querido Leon, não sei o que andam lhe falando sobre mim, mas não acredite no que ouve. Eu sou sua mãe e nunca menti para você, assim como sempre exigi que não mentisse para mim! Não posso lhe dizer o que está acontecendo, é tudo muito complicado, filho, mas saiba que há uma explicação plausível. Meu coração está morrendo por não poder vê-lo. Dói saber que você tem de ficar sozinho na escola, mas Dumbledore e Snape podem ser grandes amigos, converse com eles, querido, não se deixe abater. Mande-me alguma resposta, mas não minta. Eu sei que você não está bem, sei que sua cabeça deve estar a mil. Lembre-se que eu te amo e que nunca o decepcionarei."_

_Beijos, Hanna._

— É da minha mãe - gaguejou.

— Eu sei, senhor Pryme. Ela me pediu que você respondesse com brevidade - completou Snape encostando-se na parede ao lado da lareira. - E me pediu para lhe dizer que tudo ficará bem.

— Onde ela está, professor? - perguntou o garoto puxando a barra do casaco de Snape. - Se o senhor falou com ela deve saber!

— Desculpe, garoto - murmurou Snape virando de costas e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Vou responder - disse tencionando sair da sala.

— Não saia! Ninguém pode saber que você recebeu uma carta dela! Tenho papel e pena aqui, use-as.

— Mas tem algo que quero mandar a ela, para ela ver como estou mudado!

Snape observou o garoto deitar a carta sobre sua mesa e sair da sala, voltando pouco depois com uma fotografia dele e de dois amigos. Então, o garoto se sentou e pôs-se a escrever lentamente, queria fazer letras perfeitas para orgulhar a mãe. Snape sorriu por dentro, lembrou-se de quando era criança e de como gostava de impressionar os pais com tudo o que aprendia. Mas algo no menino lhe chamava a atenção, era muito parecido com a mãe, mas lhe lembrava outra pessoa, certas expressões, certas posições, atitudes diferentes faziam Snape se lembrar de outra pessoa que não a mãe, a senhora Pryme e sim o pai, Keneth Pryme, que depois de conhecê-lo, achou-o um crápula. Na fisionomia Leon não se parecia nada com Pryme, que era muito alto, reforçado, tinha olhos claros e cabelos louro-escuros e espetados, ao contrário, Leon era mirrado, tinha os profundos olhos da mãe e cabelos igualmente escuros como os dela, no entanto, não eram lisos e grossos como os de Hanna e sim cacheados e finos.

— Aqui está, professor Snape. É isso que responderei a ela - disse Leon esticando a ele o pergaminho dobrado da mesma forma que a mãe havia dobrado o que ele recebeu. Se fosse em qualquer outra situação, Snape teria repudiado ser mensageiro, mas o que Hanna representava a ele transformava sentimentos negativos em bons.

— Não fale sobre isso com ninguém, garoto! - advertiu Snape saindo sala.

Eram seis horas da tarde. Hanna estava sentada na sala de estar diante do Lorde das Trevas, que examinava as informações no Profeta Diário daquele dia, quando ele baixou o jornal, amassando-o e olhando para trás; ela se levantou apreensiva, apertando a almofada que acariciava a pouco.

— É Snape - acalmou Voldemort. Ela olhou para a porta e o comensal entrou pigarreando.

— Seu filho quase me expulsou de Hogwarts agora a pouco - brincou com sarcasmo, entregando a ela um grosso pergaminho, sorrindo ao ver que os olhos dela sorriam para a carta. Hanna abriu-a de qualquer jeito e reconfortou-se com a letra torneada do filho. Começou a ler de pé mesmo:

"_Mãe, não quero que se preocupe com o que estou pensando, porque nada que digam pode fazer mudar o que sinto. É certo que não consigo entender o porquê da senhora estar ao lado de Voldemort, mas convenhamos, se estiver do lado dele, todas aquelas brincadeiras que eu fiz aqui devem tê-la feito se orgulhar de mim, apesar do sermão que me deu!_"

Aquele pequeno trecho deixou os nervos dela à flor da pele, então seu filho achava que ela estava do lado de Voldemort! Ela largou a carta no chão e correu para a cozinha desatando num choro compulsivo. Snape se aproximou do sofá, abaixou-se, pegou a carta, olhou-a sem a ler, e dobrando-a no meio, depositou-a sobre a mesa de centro, em seguida olhou para Hanna, que escondia o rosto metros dali e depois para seu mestre, e este tinha os olhos nos longos e macilentos dedos das mãos, onde um anel em forma de caveira chamava a atenção.

— Precisa de mim ainda, mestre? Caso contrário voltarei a Hogwarts.

— Vá, Snape - sibilou Voldemort sem olhá-lo. Snape saiu da sala, mas ainda lançou um último olhar à cozinha, desejando confortá-la, contudo, baixou a cabeça e bateu levemente a porta ao sair. Pouco depois, ela se recompôs e voltou a sentar perto de Voldemort, mas não tomou a carta logo, algo parecia afastá-la dela.

— Quer que a leia para você, Hanna?

— Não, milorde - respondeu quase sem voz, pegando então a carta e abrindo-a novamente.

"_Também sinto sua falta, os Natais e feriados deveriam ser nossos, apenas nós dois, mas, fazer o quê se não? Estou indo muito bem com meu aprendizado, apesar dos professores estarem indo com calma por causa de tudo que vem acontecendo. Sabia que sou o primeiro da classe! Tenho passado muito tempo na biblioteca, como você sempre disse, mente parada é mente ociosa e dela não saem boas coisas! Bem, não sei se vai poder me escrever novamente, então estou lhe enviando uma foto, não fique zangada, nela estão Malfoy e Avery, são meus amigos... Com muito amor, Leon._"

Ela tirou a foto de dentro do envelope e a observou. Leon e os dois amigos acenavam sorridentes para ela. Colocou a foto sobre a mesa e tomou a carta e o envelope, levantou-se, foi até perto da lareira e os atirou ao fogo, queimaram em segundos.

— É seu filho na foto? - indagou Voldemort.

— Sim.

— Posso? - indicou a foto e ao receber o consentimento, tomou-a e a observou. - Muito parecido com Pryme!

— Quem, meu filho?

— É claro! - respondeu ele irônico.

— Leon é o menino a sua esquerda, milorde - afirmou ela de longe.

— À esquerda?

— Sim, é Leon, no meio Draco Malfoy e o outro é o filho de Avery, não lembro seu nome agora - disse a senhora Pryme, sentando-se ao lado de Voldemort, apontando para o filho. O Lorde das Trevas arregalou os olhos e observou atentamente o menino a sua esquerda. Era impressionante o quanto ele o lembrava de si mesmo!

— Onde está Snape? - quis saber ela.

— Já foi! - respondeu Voldemort ainda analisando a foto. Hanna andou até a varanda da casa e olhou o jardim a sua volta na tentativa de encontrar Snape ainda ali, mas não o viu. Voldemort virou a foto e leu o que estava escrito.

"_Eu, o mestre; Malfoy, o penteado, e Avery, o cabeça oca. Sabe, mãe, quando eu era pequeno e dizia que as pessoas falavam comigo sem mexer os lábio? É verdade... bem, elas não falam, sou eu quem lê a mente delas! Mas acredito que a senhora já soubesse disso, só não queria que eu descobrisse!_"

— Você sabia que seu filho é legilimente?, Hanna? - perguntou Voldemort assim que ela sentou-se ao lado dele para apreciar a foto. Ela ficou espantada com a pergunta dele. - É o que escreveu isso atrás da fotografia - indicou Voldemort entregando a ela a foto. Ela leu e suspirou. - De quem ele herdou isso? Você é?

— N... não. Muito menos Pryme! Ele nem oclumente é!

— Então de quem ele herdou?

— Não sei dizer, milorde, nunca procurei me informar sobre a genealogia da família!

Aquela resposta não saciou Voldemort, mas não quis discutir sobre o assunto, preferiu ponderar antes de argumentar com ela, que provavelmente sabia muito mais do que dia.

Na madrugada do dia seguinte, Pryme aparatou na casa onde estava Voldemort. Tudo estava quieto, todos estavam dormindo. Ele subiu a escadaria e entrou no quarto onde Hanna estava e como fazia todas as vezes que chegava, depois de dias combatendo os aliados de Dumbledore, deleitava-se com os encantos dela. Na verdade, usurpava-os, porque não tinha consideração alguma com ela. Saciava-se achando-se no direito de fazer o que fazia, afinal, era para aquela finalidade que existiam as mulheres. Hanna aceitava tudo passivamente, se não fizesse assim apanharia e já estava cansada disso. Foram longos quatro meses ao lado de Pryme, que renascera do nada.

Na manhã seguinte, quando se levantou, ela sentia dores pelo corpo todo. Ouvindo um vozerio no térreo, desceu a escadaria lentamente, gemendo de dor quando apoiava com a perna direita no chão.

— Precisa de ajuda, senhora Pryme? - era Malfoy vindo em sua direção.

— Não, obrigada. O que está acontecendo? - quis saber segurando-se no corrimão, mas tentando disfarçar como se apenas estivesse se encostando.

— Pryme encontrou um esconderijo melhor.

— Oh - exclamou ela apenas.

— Iremos para lá depois da reunião - disse Malfoy olhando para trás, observando Snape chegar acompanhado por outro Comensal. - Se me dá licença - pediu Malfoy indo na direção de Snape e puxando-o para um canto da varanda. Ela olhou em volta e a pequena casa estava repleta de Comensais, Voldemort estava sentado em frente a lareira e Pryme de pé, ao lado do mestre, cochichando algo no ouvido dele. Ela foi para a cozinha, sentou-se e tomou uma xícara de chá quente, que por um momento pareceu aliviar todas as dores que sentia, principalmente as psicológicas.

— Olá! - era Snape, parado defronte a mesa com um pequeno pote nas mãos. - Teve boas notícias de seu filho?

— No geral, sim - respondeu encarando-o sem sorrir. Snape girou o pote em suas mãos e depois colocou-o sobre a mesa. - É para você!

— Para mim? Foi Leon quem mandou? - perguntou tomando o pote, observando seu conteúdo com cuidado e em seguida abrindo-o. - Hum! Que cheiro bom! - e soltou um sorriso encantador fazendo Snape sorrir com um dos cantos da boca. - E então?

— E... então o que?

— É de Leon?

— Bem, na verdade é... meu. É uma essência relaxante de mel e leite, entre outros ingredientes - murmurou embaraçado.

— Se-seu?

— Sim. Achei que gostaria.

— Obrigada! - respondeu levantando, sorrindo e dando a volta na mesa, aproximando-se dele. - É muito gentileza de sua parte me agradar.

— Você tem passado por maus bocados - disse, mas corrigiu-se assim que se deu conta do que falou. - Desculpe, não tenho nada que...

— Você está certo. Pelo menos alguém aqui tem consideração - então ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

— Hanna, se alguém vir...

— Estão todos na sala.

— Então é melhor eu ir para lá também - retrucou deixando a cozinha. Ela sorriu, achando engraçada a atitude dele, que notava em todos naquela casa: ela era propriedade de Pryme e ninguém discutia!


	12. A Fazenda de McNair

_**A FAZENDA DE MCNAIR**_

O novo esconderijo de Voldemort era muito original, ficava fora do perímetro urbano de Londres, era uma fazenda de gado leiteiro pertencente a um bruxo que havia se casado com uma trouxa, no entanto, havia feito aquilo apenas para conseguir todos os pertences da família dela para si. Alguns meses depois do casamento, ele a matou e passou a cuidar sozinho da fazenda. O gado não era sua principal fonte de renda, era apenas uma fachada, o bruxo era grande seguidor de Voldemort e precisava daquele lugar para que o Ministério da Magia pensasse que ele não mais estava ao lado do mal. Além do gado, criava outros animais e produzia ervas para poções e essa era uma encenação perfeita porque vendia as ervas diretamente ao Ministério, afastando de si qualquer suspeita de ligação com Voldemort.

A casa da fazenda era grande apesar de possuir apenas um pavimento, no entanto, todos os seus cômodos eram espaçosos. A sala de estar era um enorme salão onde haviam cinco ambientes diferentes e não eram separados por nenhuma parede ou biombo. A cozinha era ampla e mais de dez elfos trabalhavam arduamente para realizar os insaciáveis desejos de seu senhor, ainda mais naquele dia, pois o Lorde das Trevas estava chegando para se hospedar ali. O primeiro a chegar foi Pryme, juntamente com Hanna. Cumprimentaram McNair, o proprietário, e este indicou um elfo para levar a mulher recém-chegada ao quarto. Andaram por um longo corredor e uma sala ampla se abriu, uma gigantesca lareira era o que mais chamava a atenção.

— Seu quarto fica por aqui, senhora - disse o elfo puxando-a pelo vestido. Andaram mais alguns passos e chegaram ao final do pequeno corredor, onde três portas emolduradas por maciças vigas separavam o quarto de McNair, Pryme e Voldemort. O elfo abriu a porta da direita e fez sinal para que a senhora entrasse, fechando a porta logo depois e deixando-a sozinha.

— Melhor impossível - ironizou ela olhando para a grande cama de casal que ficava bem ao centro do quarto. Havia uma penteadeira majestosa, cadeiras e uma mesa de canto com livros ao lado de uma poltrona. As janelas se abriam para uma sacada com corrimão de ferro fundido e para uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego: o jardim era totalmente florido, havia canteiros e mais canteiros de variadas flores. Gigantescos ipês amarelos e violetas enfeitavam o céu e a grama com suas flores. Hanna se perdeu em pensamentos e nem se lembrou da reunião que estava acontecendo do outro lado da casa.

Porém, mudar de ares não resolveu os problemas dela, Pryme continuava bruto, maltratando-a e ela não tinha mais forças para continuar se não fosse por Snape. Encontravam-se para conversar sempre que Voldemort reunia seus Comensais. Mesmo que fosse por apenas poucos minutos, as palavras de Snape sempre conseguiam fazê-la sorrir, porque ele lhe falava sobre Leon e sobre o quão estudioso era. Snape e a ela também passeavam, às vezes, pelos jardins quando o sol estava radiante, porque ela gostava de sentir o calor do astro, sentia-se revigorada por ele, mas também queria sair daquela casa, do ar mórbido que reinava nela e que não emanava de Snape, mesmo sabendo que ele era um Comensal.

Estava sendo assim naquela tarde, a senhora Pryme estava sentada num banco enquanto Snape mexia com um graveto nas folhas secas caídas perto de seus pés.

— Severo, sente-se aqui! - pediu, ele o fez prontamente. - Diga-me, você tem pena de mim? É por isso que passa o tempo comigo?

— Pena? - surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

— Sim, por tudo o que passo.

— Na verdade, Hanna, não entendo o que ainda está fazendo ao lado deles - murmurou olhando na direção da casa. - Nunca entendi! É difícil compreender o porquê de uma mulher tão poderosa como você ficar subjugada a um homem como Pryme - disse Snape olhando para o vestido dela, envergonhado por confessar o que sentia. - Mas pena... bem, não posso dizer que aprecio o que ele faz com você! Não entendo porque o deixa fazer - repetiu.

― Pryme me encontraria onde quer que eu fosse. Foi o pacto dele com Voldemort. Eu o odiava pelo que ele fazia com a primeira esposa o odiava! - ela silenciou por instantes antes de continuar -, e a não ser que Voldemort volte atrás, nunca estarei livre.

― Foi o que pensei. Teria que ser você o motivo de Pryme vir para o lado de Voldemort... ele é obcecado por você!

― É ciúme, não obsessão. É ciúme de uma pessoa que já não existe mais - sussurrou tocando a mão de Snape. Snape não argumentou. - Ele tem ciúme de um fantasma, do homem a quem me entreguei pela primeira vez! - Ela olhou para o horizonte. - Nunca me envolveria com um homem como Pryme, Severo, nunca! Venho de uma família muito tradicional e diretamente ligada às trevas, que queria um casamento com família igual - ela mudou subitamente de assunto. - Eu vi meus pais executarem feitiços em inocentes! Vi o julgamento deles e os vi serem levados pelos Dementadores! - mas refez a resposta. - Não, eu não queria nada com ele, estava apaixonada por outro homem, um poderoso mago, que me amava, mas que preferiu o poder ao amor.

― Pryme não sabe quem é este homem, sabe?

― Não, e é por isso seu ódio. Pryme me tomou depois que a primeira mulher morreu. Foi mais fácil com a ajuda de Voldemort. Amaldiçoei-o por isso.

― E o homem?

― Um dia ele simplesmente sumiu. Desapareceu. Logo depois, todo o reinado de Voldemort também caiu e supostamente, mais tarde, Pryme morreu.

Snape pensou em como alguém poderia carregar ódio por uma pessoa morta.

― Você não tem nenhum rancor que ainda cultiva desde sua juventude? - perguntou ela. Snape respirou fundo e só então soltou sua mão da mão dela e virou-se para o lado oposto, ela leu sua mente. - Desculpe.

― Você está certa, Hanna. Odiar é muito fácil.

― É por isso que gosto de tê-lo próximo, Severo, suas palavras me deixam leve, me ajudam a combater essa luta interior. Obrigada por sua consideração - murmurou aproximando-se e beijando-o nos lábios, porém, desta vez, Snape não a afastou, acariciou-lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos e apertou-os de leve, puxando-a para perto de si, retribuindo o beijo. Pouco depois, afastou-a de si e ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, parecia ainda inebriada pelo seu toque. Snape sorriu por dentro. Segundos depois ela abriu os olhos negros. - Por que parou?

― Bem, não quero que fiquem falando de você pelos cantos nas reuniões.

Os dois sorriram e então ela se despediu, agradecendo a Snape pela ótima tarde que lhe proporcionara. Daquele dia em diante, apesar das longas e apreciadas conversas, sobre o tempo e outras banalidades, os beijos de Snape foram o ponto central dos encontros deles, especialmente para Hanna.

Era abril, havia dois meses que Voldemort não se manifestava, não atacava. No entanto, os aurores continuavam circulando, seguindo os membros das famílias de comensais para ter certeza de cada passo deles. Dumbledore não gostava nada daquela calmaria e juntamente com Snape e os outros professores tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Eles passavam horas depois do jantar discutindo e criando planos dos quais Voldemort poderia se utilizar. Apesar de terem grandes idéias, suas mentes não eram diabólicas e não poderiam supor num todo o que Voldemort estaria organizando.

Na casa de McNair, o que mais se ouviam eram as vozes de Voldemort e Pryme maquinando o plano de ataque aos trouxas. Além disso, o choro abafado de Hanna, que continuava sendo humilhada e maltratada por Pryme. Os elfos tentavam alegrá-la e até conseguiam por vezes, mas ela estava muito machucada, conforme a tensão aumentava, Pryme se tornava mais cruel, tanto que ela já nem saía mais da ante-sala que dividia os quartos, ela passava os dias sentada olhando pela janela, segurando a foto do filho.

― Onde está, Hanna? - perguntou Voldemort a um dos elfos, o que cuidava pessoalmente da senhora.

― E-ela es-está deitada, me-u senhor - gaguejou o desajeitado monstrinho. - A senhora Lucah veio vê-la esta manhã.

― Por que não fui informado? - quis saber Voldemort olhando para Pryme com os olhos em brasa.

― Eu não sabia - isentou-se Pryme erguendo os braços. Voldemort levantou empurrando com força a cadeira e dirigiu-se até o quarto onde Hanna estava encolhida sobre a cama, por sobre os lençóis, os pés descalços e os braços desnudos.

― Ela dorme agora, mestre - disse o elfo. - Foi a infusão que a senhora Lucah administrou. Amanhã ela estará bem melhor.

O Lorde das Trevas não disse nada, simplesmente observou o elfo cobrir a senhora com um cobertor e depois sair. Logo em seguida, Voldemort voltou para a sala de jantar. McNair e Pryme conversavam sobre o plano de captura dos professores de Hogwarts, na reunião daquela noite, com o resto dos Comensais, todos os esclarecimentos seriam dados. Já que não conseguiam descobrir quem eram os aliados, os Comensais atacariam todos os que estavam ao lado de Dumbledore.

Pryme estava saindo da sala, ia descansar antes da reunião, mas Voldemort o convidou até a biblioteca. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e se encararam.

― Quero que deixe Hanna descansar, Pryme - sibilou Voldemort fazendo o outro se surpreender. - Vou precisar dos préstimos dela em breve e se ela não estiver forte o suficiente, não irá conseguir!

Pryme olhou para o lado com o canto dos olhos imaginando se seu mestre estaria sensibilizado pelo tratamento que vinha dando àquela, que escondera dele o precioso material que o faria mais forte.

― Ela já foi castigada o suficiente. E já que você está vivo, de que me adiantam os livros? Nem mesmo você me disse que eles existiam! - argumentou Voldemort.

― Isto porque não ficávamos sozinhos tempo suficiente, mestre.

― Não quero saber de desculpas! - entoou Voldemort levantando. - Vá descansar, mas não ouse tocar um dedo sequer nela, se for machucá-la, Pryme!

― Sim, mestre - rosnou abaixando a cabeça quando Voldemort passou ao seu lado. Pryme ficou na biblioteca por minutos, tomou um livro na intenção de lê-lo, mas não conseguiu, então rumou para seu quarto. Sua mulher estava debaixo das cobertas num sono profundo. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e pôs-se a observá-la e adormeceu ali, acordando apenas quando um elfo veio chamá-lo para a reunião.

Na manhã seguinte, passava do meio dia quando Hanna se levantou. Ela foi até a cozinha e surpreendeu os elfos. Tinha uma ótima aparência e comeu bem. Depois que os elfos lhe disseram que não havia mais ninguém na casa, ela foi até a biblioteca ler um pouco, mas o sol que irradiava os jardins a chamou por vezes e ela deixou o livro sobre a mesa de centro da sala de estar e foi passear por entre os canteiros floridos. Só entrou na casa quando o sol estava se pondo.

― Senhora Pryme, que bom vê-la melhor! Venha e me diga o que seu filho quer dizer com o "cabeça oca!" - brincou Avery, um dos mais prestigiados comensais de Voldemort, assim como Malfoy, McNair e Pryme que também estavam na sala.

― O que? - perguntou ela em tom alto. Malfoy e Avery estavam lado a lado olhando a foto que ela deixara junto ao livro que lera horas atrás. Hanna se aproximou quase que voando e quando ia pegar a foto, Pryme a arrancou das mãos de Avery. Num impulso, ela tomou sua varinha e trouxe a foto até suas mãos, apertando-a contra o peito.

― Dê-me esta foto, mulher! - exclamou Pryme arrancando a varinha da mão dela, em seguida agarrou-a pelo braço e o apertou com todas as suas forças, fazendo-a se ajoelhar de dor.

― Expeliarmus! - gritou alguém à esquerda e Pryme voou contra a parede da sala. - Levante-se - era Snape ajudando Hanna a ficar de pé. Malfoy e Avery tinham os queixos no chão enquanto olhavam para Pryme que agora se levantava e empunhava a varinha na direção de Snape.

― Seu cretino idiota - resmungou Pryme. - Se não fosse pelo mestre já teria liquidado você!

― Que pena a coragem lhe faltar, Pryme, mas seria um erro porque eu facilmente lhe mandaria pelos ares - alfinetou Snape. Pryme ergueu a varinha, mas Voldemort entrou na sala e com um simples gesto tomou a varinha todos.

― Que é que está havendo? - perguntou Voldemort olhando para McNair, que simplesmente abriu os braços.

― Há alguém aqui mantendo relações com os aliados de Dumbledore - proferiu Pryme olhando para Snape.

― O que acha que venho fazendo esse tempo todo? - perguntou Snape a Pryme. - Mas eles me tratam da mesma forma que vocês o fazem: me excluem de suas reuniões!

― CHEGA! - ordenou Voldemort. - Quem tem a foto?

― Eu, milorde! - disse Hanna segurando o papel com firmeza.

― Pois guarde-a bem e tome como lição o que ela pode causar - argumentou Voldemort sentando-se.

― Sim, milorde.

― De onde veio esta foto? - murmurou Pryme a ela, puxando-a para longe dos outros, no canto da sala, quando a poeira assentou. Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou de longe para Voldemort.

― Eu a trouxe! - disse Snape alto.

― O garoto sabe onde estamos? Se souber vai ser um passo para nos acharem! - rosnou Pryme.

― Não sabe. Nem sabe que eu trouxe a foto, mexi nas coisas dele e a peguei porque... achei que Hanna gostaria de ter notícias dele!

― Oh, mas que delicadeza a sua, Snape. Merece os parabéns - ironizou Pryme.

― Você não sabe o que é ter um filho, sabe, Pryme? - pediu ela aproximando-se dele, fazendo o clima novamente esquentar. - Você se fez de morto o tempo todo e sozinha tive de criar o menino!

― Não vejo qual foi sua dificuldade - resmungou Pryme.

― Não, não tive dificuldade alguma porque a sorte estava ao meu lado e me deu um menino muito parecido comigo - afirmou ela -, ainda bem, porque você não seria um bom exemplo! Você é o pior tipo de pessoa para alguém se envolver, é um traidor. Um fraco sem vontade própria que viu na primeira oportunidade uma maneira de conseguir o prestígio que não tinha no Ministério! - confessou ela. - E quando "morreu" quem ficou aqui para responder pelos seus atos? Quem? Hanna! Sim, a idiota que enfeitiçaram para que ela se entregasse a você e seus desejos.

Pryme lançou-lhe um tabefe sobre a boca na intenção de calá-la.

― Só assim mesmo, não é, Pryme - vociferou ela que pareceu não sentir nada.

― Cale a boca! - disse ele rispidamente.

― Você não faz idéia do que foi viver com comentários imundos, nojentos, repugnantes de outros bruxos.

― Você deveria estar acostumada, sua família sempre foi do lado escuro. Não foi porque me aliei a ela que isso tudo começou!

― Mas você despertou grande parte dos comentários porque foi um homem muito conhecido no mundo mágico por suas benfeitorias - disse ela baixando os olhos. - Se é que foi mesmo você quem as fez!

― Por que me odeia tanto? - perguntou puxando-a para perto de si, ofegando.

― Não desconfia? Se pensa que foi por terem me feito ficar com você a força, está enganado! Eu gostei de você, Pryme, no começo. Você foi bom, mas...

― Você me traiu, amava outro!

― Você sabia disso! Eu não escondi nada!

― Mas você não parou de vê-lo! Você continuou com essa imundice.

― Snape, leve Hanna ao quarto dela - ordenou Voldemort interrompendo os dois que conversavam a metros dali. Pryme apertou o braço dela e disse que a conversa não havia terminado ainda.

― E quanto a você, professorzinho, traga-me meu filho. Eu o quero aqui na próxima reunião - disse Pryme de forma odiosa.

― Eu não posso - disse Snape olhando para Voldemort. - Dumbledore está muito cauteloso no que consiste às crianças, nem as deixa sair do castelo sem supervisão. Como é que eu iria explicar minha saída com o filho de Pryme?

― Não precisa explicar, traga-o para cá e fique aqui, você não tem que voltar para lá - simplificou Pryme.

― Não, Snape! Você não vai trazer Leon para cá! - alardeou Hanna de longe. Snape olhou de Pryme para ela e abriu os lábios, mas nada falou.

― Vai trazer, sim, porque o quero aqui, não o quero junto de sangues ruins!

― Snape! - exclamou ela aproximando-se dele e agarrando a gola de seu paletó. - Não pode.

― Não vou trazê-lo - afirmou Snape.

― E o senhor ainda confia nele, mestre.

― Cale-se, Pryme.

― Snape, já lhe pedi para levar Hanna até o quarto. Agora! - ordenou Voldemort aos berros. Snape pegou o braço dela e quase a arrastou para fora da sala.

― Mestre, quero ver meu filho! - insistiu Pryme.

― Esqueça isso. Se nem a pedido de Hanna consenti que trouxessem o menino, não é a você que darei tal permissão - advertiu Voldemort. - Mas isto tudo me deu uma idéia.

― Vamos esperar Snape - iniciou Malfoy, mas foi interrompido pelo mestre.

― Não. Não quero que ele saiba ainda dos planos. Não confio em Dumbledore e nas artimanhas que podem lavá-lo a descobrir minhas intenções.

― Não confia nele, não é, mestre! - riu-se Pryme.

― Snape fui um dos meus melhores homens, mas acredito que tenha passado muito tempo com o maginho. Talvez ele se deixe influenciar, não sei, mas tudo tem seu tempo e vou usar os conhecimentos de Snape no momento exato.

Hanna entrou no quarto e não deixou Snape fechar a porta. Agarrou-o pelo casaco implorando a ele que não trouxesse seu filho para aquela casa.

― Já prometi que não vou trazê-lo, Hanna. Vá descansar!

― Como poderei descansar? Como? - resmungou arrancando o casaco com raiva, jogando-o sobre a cama, mas ele caiu no chão. Ela abaixou-se lentamente e o ajuntou, no entanto, permaneceu ali agachada matutando. Aquela súbita mudança no temperamento dela chamou a atenção de Snape e só então ele se deu conta de que ela estava de camisola. Era um tom verde escuro, lembrou-lhe o uniforme da Sonserina. - Estão tramando alguma coisa - murmurou ela.

― Que novidade! - retrucou Snape olhando para o corredor.

― Sente-se aqui comigo, Severo. Só por um momento - pediu. Snape fechou os olhos por um instante e entrou no quarto, andou até lá e sentou-se sobre o baú aos pés da majestosa cama. Os dois se olharam e ela tocou a coxa dele suavemente.

― Não, Hanna - murmurou tirando a mão dela de si, mas a mulher segurou a mão de Snape e a levou até seu peito, onde ele sentiu o coração dela bater rapidamente.

― Eu gosto do jeito que você me trata, Severo - sussurrou ela.

― O que?

― Eu quero que você continue me tratando bem - e sorrindo ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com seus braços, o trouxe para perto de si, para beijá-lo. Nada mais foi dito apenas sentido. Hanna entregou-se mais uma vez a Snape, mas, ele ainda não estava preparado para toda a entrega que aquela relação pedia. Permitiu que ela se divertisse enquanto ele se preocupava com quem pudesse aparecer. Assim que ela se saciou, apertou Snape com força para senti-lo por mais um momento e então o beijou suavemente nos lábios, sorriu e se deitou de lado, fechando os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

Um turbilhão de assustadores pensamentos perpassou pela mente de Snape, que vestiu cambaleante a roupa e saiu do quarto. Não haveria explicação para o que aconteceu ali, não daquela forma, com todos em casa. Snape sentou-se no braço da poltrona na ante-sala e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. "Você é um idiota! Como pôde quase estragar tudo?" , pensou ele, então levantou os olhos e de súbito saiu dali, dirigindo-se à sala de estar. Chegando nela, todos pararam de conversar.

― Irá precisar de mim, mestre? Tenho muito a fazer.

― Vá, Snape. Mas amanhã, ao entardecer, esteja aqui - Voldemort mal terminou a frase e Snape já havia desaparatado.

― Correndo de volta para a proteção - rosnou Pryme.

― Apesar de tudo, Snape é um dos melhores professores de Hogwarts - afirmou Avery sem medo. - Agora entendo onde o seu filho quis chegar, Pryme. Meu filho nunca aprendeu tanto quanto nas aulas de Poções ministradas por Snape, e ele sempre foi muito bom nisso, desde a época da escola.

Os olhos de Pryme se surpreenderam quando McNair e Malfoy concordaram com Avery. Pouco depois, todos foram descansar.


	13. Suspeitas, Sussurros e Desejos

_**SUSPEITAS, SUSSURROS E DESEJOS**_

― Como pôde ser tão estúpido? Como? - bradava Snape batendo as portas do armário, chutando os pés da cama. - Ela não lhe pertence, ela é de outro homem! Tudo já é tão complicado, por que tem que se meter em mais complicações, seu idiota!

Um barulho no corredor o fez parar de resmungar. Esperou por um instante, mas tudo estava quieto, então se apoiou na cômoda com as mãos e olhou-se no espelho, contudo, não era sua imagem que ele via refletida e sim a da Hanna, do corpo dela.

BAM-BAM-BAM!

A batida na porta pregou um baita susto em Snape.

― Sim? - perguntou abrindo a porta e olhando de igual para igual. Não havia ninguém, mas assim que ele baixou os olhos percebeu que Leon Pryme estava ali. O menino não tinha mais do que um metro e vinte de altura. - O que foi, senhor Pryme?

― Eu queria saber se tem notícias de minha mãe.

― De sua mãe? - murmurou Snape. Ah, se o garoto imaginasse! - Não. Infelizmente não tenho.

― Oh! - exclamou desapontado. - É quase maio, as aulas terminam no final desse mês e eu queria saber para onde é que vão me mandar nas férias.

― Não acho que sua mãe possa lhe indicar um lugar. Provavelmente ficará sob a tutela do professor Dumbledore até o próximo ano letivo, senhor Pryme.

― Draco me convidou para ficar na casa dele. Se minha mãe não está aqui para discordar...

― Falarei com Dumbledore a respeito, é dele que vêm as ordens aqui, senhor Pryme! Agora, vá se deitar, ainda tem aula amanhã e nas próximas semanas também!

Naquele mesmo dia, na casa de McNair, Voldemort contava a Pryme seu plano. Não iriam mais raptar os professores der Hogwarts, mas as crianças. Haveria simplicidade, rapidez, calmaria e muita, mas muita poção Polissuco. Como faltava pouco mais de um mês para o término do ano letivo em Hogwarts, eles aguardariam. Seria bem mais fácil raptar as crianças enquanto estas não estivessem sob as longas asas de Dumbledore. Apesar do plano já ter tomado início, os comensais continuariam se encontrando na casa de McNair, agora menos vezes e aos punhados, pois Voldemort não queria levantar suspeita.

Desde o dia do incidente com a foto, Hanna tinha apenas conversado duas vezes com Snape e mesmo assim, não a sós. Naquela noite, um sábado chuvoso e quente, Voldemort havia pedido para os Comensais que eram casados trazerem suas esposas, ele pretendia criar um poderoso feitiço de proteção para aquele lugar, já que passaria a viver ali por mais tempo. A ampla sala de cinco ambientes estava um tanto cheia, copos e risadas se misturavam ao som da harpa encantada sobre a lareira apagada. As janelas estavam todas fechadas e as pesadas cortinas continham por encantamento toda vozearia e a luz dentro da casa. Voldemort esperava apenas por uma pessoa para começar o ritual, era a mulher que vinha descendo a escadaria lentamente, num vestido de veludo vinho colado ao corpo, cujos longos e negros cabelos balançavam conforme o balanço de seu andar: Hanna Pryme.

― Minha cara Hanna, o centro é o seu lugar - disse Voldemort parando atrás dela. Todas as outras pessoas afastaram-se, empurrando os móveis para trás e então, enfileiraram-se ao longo das paredes, formando um círculo.

― Por favor - sussurrou ela indicando a varinha e os demais empunharam cada um a sua, iniciando tudo com um verso. Um grande pentagrama apareceu no teto da sala. Hanna guardou a varinha e continuou entoando o verso até que todos o soubessem de cor. Então ela se ajoelhou no chão, tirou um punhal de dentro de um pedaço de pano e o deitou ao lado da varinha. Acendeu duas velas e as colocou uma de cada lado dos dois objetos e esperou que queimassem até o fim. Enquanto isso, o contingente de vozes trazia o pentagrama para baixo e conforme este foi descendo, Hanna ia pedindo aos homens que parassem de recitar o verso. Chegou ao ponto em que só se ouvia vozes de mulher e então, finalmente, o pentagrama se afirmou no chão, queimando o tapete e marcando, feito um ferrete, as grossas tábuas da madeira de lei cujo chão da casa de McNair era feito. Num impulso Hanna se pôs de pé e assim que ela abriu os braços um forte vento invadiu a sala, revirando cabelos e roupas das pessoas.

― Silêncio - pediu em baixo tom. - Guardem suas varinhas. Milorde - chamou e Voldemort se aproximou, parando diante da senhora, que com sua mão esquerda tomou a mão direita dele. Hanna estendeu a outra mão até o punhal, pegou-o e recomeçou a recitar o verso novamente, mas desta vez de forma rápida. Pegando todos de surpresa, enfiou o punhal na mão esquerda, a qual ainda segurava fortemente a de Voldemort, e este atravessou as mãos dos dois. Por segundos ele ficou introduzido, fazendo suas mãos parecerem uma, mas subitamente ela o puxou. O sangue de ambos começou a gotejar e depois a escorrer. Hanna largou o punhal e começou a recolher seu sangue e o de Voldemort com a mão direita, respingando-o em seguida dentro do pentagrama.

Fez isso por cinco vezes, repetindo as palavras rapidamente. De repente, uma névoa da cor do sangue deles começou a subir pelo ar e se espalhar pelas paredes, pelos outros cômodos e pela escadaria acima, até a casa ficar completamente enevoada. Algumas pessoas pensaram que perderiam o fôlego, mas a tal névoa continha tanto poder que pareceram se inebriar dele. Então, como se nunca tivesse estado ali, o pentagrama e a névoa desapareceram. Hanna soltou a mão de Voldemort e todas as suas forças se esvaíram, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão. Voldemort também se sentiu fraco, mas ele se apoiou em Pryme e logo vieram outros Comensais para auxiliá-lo. Snape e Malfoy ajudaram Hanna a ficar de pé e a levaram até o quarto.

― Ajude-me a deitá-la - disse Snape a Malfoy.

― Não é preciso - balbuciou ela apertando forte a mão esquerda que sangrava muito. Snape girou a varinha e pouco depois o sangramento havia estancado. - Obrigada.

― Descanse. Foi um feitiço muito forte - disse Malfoy puxando Snape pelo braço, mas este não queria sair do quarto, queria limpar as mãos da senhora e o rosto dela que estava cheio de sangue, o sangue sujo de Voldemort. Malfoy andou em silêncio ao lado de Snape até a biblioteca, onde estava Voldemort. Pryme era só garbo ao lado do Lorde, vitorioso pelos poderes da esposa.

― Asqueroso - disse Snape em tom baixo, ameaçador, arreganhando os dentes.

― Está com inveja, Snape - cutucou Malfoy.

― Dele? Nem ao menos é um dos nossos, veio bandeado! Homenzinho desprezível! - bradou Snape estalando os dedos e saindo da biblioteca. Jogou-se no sofá, sentando-se, com os braços cruzados. Observou as outras pessoas conversarem ao seu redor e pouco a pouco elas foram indo embora e a casa foi ficando vazia. Não demorou aos elfos entrarem na sala para reorganizarem-na. Snape continuou ali sentado na poltrona e nenhum dos monstrinhos tentou incomodá-lo. Quando se levantou, horas depois, ajeitou o sofá. Pensava apenas em Hanna e nem se deu conta de que ela estava no outro lado da sala, observando-o.

― O que faz ainda aqui, Severo? - perguntou fazendo-o ficar sem palavras, pois era justamente nela que ele pensava. - Passam das três da manhã.

― Os outros estão com Voldemort, na biblioteca - disse Snape olhando naquela direção.

― Obrigada - sussurrou mostrando a ele a palma da mão, na qual havia apenas um leve ferimento. Era surpreendente o poder de um bom bruxo.

― Não foi nada comparado... - mas ele não terminou a frase, os dedos quentes dela lhe tamparam a boca.

― Quero vê-lo amanhã no jardim depois das rosáceas, onde os arbustos se misturam com as araucárias, Severo - pediu ainda sussurrando, tocando agora o peito dele. Snape apertou a mão dela e respirou fundo. Hanna sorriu e acariciou o baixo ventre dele com uma das mãos, afastando-se logo em seguida. - Espero que esteja tão preparado quanto agora, Severo - e dizendo isso com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, o deixou na sala sozinho, indo ao encontro de Voldemort na biblioteca.

Na sala estavam Voldemort, McNair, Malfoy e Pryme.

― Hanna! - exclamou Voldemort tomando a mão dela. - Melhor feitiço impossível!

― Vim apenas ver como o senhor estava e avisar a Malfoy que a esposa dele está deitada na ante-sala junto à esposa de Avery.

Malfoy saiu da biblioteca e McNair também. Hanna ladeou a escrivaninha de Voldemort e parou atrás dele, de costas, observando os livros.

― O mestre está cansado, Hanna, saia por favor.

― Eu sei como fazê-lo relaxar - sussurrou ela virando-se para Pryme.

― Saia Pryme - ordenou Voldemort. Ele saiu, se tivesse ousadia, teria batido os pés de raiva.

― Precisa provocá-lo?

― Não posso pelo menos sentir esse gostinho?

Voldemort pediu que ela se sentasse ao seu lado, sobre o canto da mesa. Não olhou para ela, mirava a pena dentro do frasco de tinta a sua frente.

― Milorde - disse com a voz terna -, não agüento mais viver sob esse regime. Sei que o desapontei, talvez mais do que qualquer um, mas qual de seus Comensais não o repudiou por medo?

― Hum... seus pais?

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, onde uma estante se perdia parede acima a mais de seis metros de altura.

― Mas o senhor confia em Pryme, que se fingiu de morto esse tempo todo, e em Malfoy, Snape, Avery, Goyle e tantos outros que disseram terem sido controlados pela maldição Imperio. Por que então não confia em mim? Por que não confia em quem nunca lhe pediu nada em troca para ficar ao seu lado?

― Foi exatamente por tal razão que jamais pensei em você me abandonando.

― O senhor tem razão, milorde, eu nunca deveria ter fugido. Mas os anos que passei ao lado de Pryme me aterrorizaram, eu nunca mereci o que ele me fez!

Voldemort olhou para as coxas de Hanna, que estavam bem de seu lado esquerdo, encostadas em seu antebraço.

― Milorde, o senhor sabe que nunca lhe pedi nada, nunca fiz questão de nada, a não ser de seu... Bem, isso eu sabia que tinha... seu afeto - e ela parou bruscamente de falar, como se tivesse dito um palavrão.

― Quer me pedir o que? Que eu a liberte disso tudo, que a deixe ir embora?

Ela riu alto. Sua gargalhada pôde ser ouvida da sala.

— Milorde, por que acha que eu iria querer partir?

― Por causa de Pryme, acredito.

― Bem, não posso negar que gostaria muito de me livrar dele. Mas fugir não ia me dar muita paz, além de que tenho meu filho em Hogwarts! Nunca deixaria Pryme por as mãos nele!

― Então o que é que quer?

Quero acabar com essa felicidade de Pryme, com essas suas idas e vindas aos meus aposentos. Não o suporto mais, milorde, e sei que não preciso ficar agüentando isso! O senhor também sabe - ela ficou de pé e bradou -, se eu tenho que ser punida, então todos os outros também devem!

― Você tem alguma coisa em mente? Ele é muito fiel a mim e preciso dele!

― Não quero vê-lo morto, milorde. Só não o quero me tocando - murmurou voltando a se sentar onde estava. - Quero me casar.

Voldemort balançou a cabeça, achou não ter ouvido direito.

― Quer se casar? Com quem?

― Com o único solteiro existente, oras... Snape!

― SNAPE?! - exclamou Voldemort pondo-se de pé. - Mas ele...

― Ele está sempre rodeando Dumbledore e deve saber muita coisa sobre...

― E o que sabe relata a mim.

― Claro que sim, milorde. Mas pense comigo, se ele se casar, a esposa poderia compartilhar com ele de muitas coisas, dentre elas ter certa relação com as pessoas que vivem em Hogwarts; ser convidada para os eventos dentro do castelo; morar numa casa em que estas pessoas freqüentam...

― Entendo. E o que quer de mim se você pode muito bem conseguir isso sozinha?

― Ora, milorde. Se o senhor pedir a Snape para se casar comigo ele terá de aceitar.

― Se você pedir ele também aceitará.

― Sim, claro, mas não quero casar no ano que vem, milorde. Quero casar no próximo mês.

E então foi a vez de Voldemort soltar uma alta gargalhada. Não de zombaria, mas por achar que ela estava sendo muito perspicaz.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Snape se surpreendeu ao chegar à casa de McNair, alguns Comensais e suas esposas estavam lá. Mas Snape não foi até eles, andou pela orla dos pinheiros e seguiu até o lugar combinado na noite passada. Encontrou Hanna sentada no chão abraçada aos joelhos. Os longos cabelos dela pareciam uma capa, eram sedosos, brilhantes e grossos, muito uniformes.

― Severo - exclamou ao vê-lo e num pulo se pôs de pé.

― Bom dia - disse ele sorrindo.

― Venha - sussurrou ela puxando-o pelas mãos. - Vamos por aqui!

― Hanna - hesitou ele.

― Acha que Voldemort não sabe que está aqui? Disse a ele que você viria conversar comigo.

― Di-disse?

― Claro. Venha, Severo - e o puxou para dentro da mata. - Não iria querer esconder nada dele, iria?

Snape balançou negativamente a cabeça e a seguiu. Ela estava muito diferente naquele dia, seus lábios eram somente sorrisos e ternura, conversaram sobre toda aquela paisagem magnífica e sobre o quanto ela gostaria de viver num lugar quente, sem a neve caindo e queimando a beleza da mãe terra. Sentaram-se à beira de um pequeno lago e conforme a conversa dela esquentava, o clima também. Hanna era uma mulher poderosa, irradiava esse poder transformando tudo em belo. E depois da discussão com Pryme, ela voltou a andar pela casa com seu ar imponente, mostrando a todos o que era ser verdadeiramente um bruxo de poder, assim como Voldemort.

― Está quente não acha? - perguntou ela sentada defronte a ele. - Vamos?!

― Aonde? - ele quis saber ao vê-la tirar o casaco, desabotoar o vestido e então ficar de pé e deixar o vestido cair.

Hanna, pare já com isso.

― Ora, Severo - balbuciou com os braços na cintura, nua -, venha tomar um banho comigo! Que mal há nisso? - e então ela caminhou para o lago e mergulhou, levantando apenas algumas ondas na água calma. - Vamos! - repetiu lá de dentro. Snape ficou de pé, olhou para os lados e muito indeciso desabotoou a camisa, já que o paletó havia tirado há algum tempo atrás. Depois de tirar a camisa ele ameaçou abrir o fecho da calça, mas os olhos dela não o deixaram terminar o que havia começado. - O que foi? - quis saber ela.

― Bem... você... você me olhando assim...

― Assim como? Nada que eu já não tenha visto - riu ela.

Snape soltou um gritinho de frio quando entrou no lago e então ela se voltou, observando a parte do corpo dele que ainda não havia sumido sob a água. Snape tinha a pele tão alva quanto a dela e isso a fez sorrir e mergulhar. Por baixo da água, ela segurou as pernas dele e subiu por elas até emergir colada ao corpo dele. Os dois se encararam e Snape estava pronto para beijá-la, mas ela rapidamente mergulhou para longe rindo. Ele mergulhou atrás dela e brincaram daquilo por algum tempo. Rindo, atirando água um no outro e beijando-se.

― Vamos descansar? - perguntou apoiada nele, algum tempo depois, ainda dentro do lago, apontando para a beirada. Snape assentiu e nadaram até a margem. Sentaram-se sorridentes lado a lado e o magnetismo entre eles triplicou de força no momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram. Snape estava extasiado com a nova pessoa que tinha a sua frente. E Hanna com o homem que ela imaginou não existir nem mesmo em seus sonhos. Entregaram-se completamente. Desta vez, Snape não perdeu tempo vigiando os arredores, mostrou o quanto ela poderia ser amada por um homem.

Algum tempo depois, os dois descansavam ainda deitados lado a lado. Snape estava apoiado no braço esquerdo e com a mão direita mexia nos cabelos úmidos Hanna, que tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto encostado no peito dele.

― Você está sendo muito bom para mim, Severo.

― Faço o possível - brincou ele. Ela o beijou no rosto por várias vezes.

― Não me sinto assim há séculos! Nem mesmo depois da morte de Pryme - murmurou ela tocando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. - Como pode ser tão fácil amar alguém? - continuou a falar sorrindo. Mas aquela pergunta não soou tão bem quanto o esperado, ela própria se esquivou logo após se dar conta do que havia dito e depois de perceber que a expressão no rosto de Snape mudara. Hanna se pôs de pé e num passe de varinha vestiu as roupas. - É melhor voltarmos. Todos estão se reunindo para o almoço.

― O que foi que disse? - perguntou Snape se levantando naquele momento.

― Psiu! Tem algum ali! - ela indicou sussurrando à moita ao lado deles. Snape vestiu a roupa enquanto olhava naquela direção. - Vamos!

― Hanna!

― Vamos, Snape, vamos! - ela apressou, interrompendo qualquer tentativa de voltar ao assunto. Entraram na casa pela porta dos fundos e Snape sacudiu a varinha, era preciso secarem os cabelos ou então todos saberiam o que tinha acontecido. Ela agradeceu e entrou no salão sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado direito de Voldemort, depois de Pryme. Snape sentou-se ao lado esquerdo, bem mais longe.

O almoço foi como todos os outros na roda das Trevas: cheio de sarcasmo, escarninho e humor negro. No entanto, nada daquilo entrava nos ouvidos de Hanna, cujos pensamentos percorriam o corpo do homem de intensos olhos negros iguais aos seus, que se sentava a metros dela: Severo Snape.

Naquela noite, as agruras de Pryme não fariam nenhum mal a ela, pois sua mente, seu espírito estava além daquela vida terrestre. Ela havia tomado um demorado banho e estava sentada na cama, perfumando-se quando a porta do quarto abriu lentamente. Ela parou o que estava fazendo e respirou fundo.

― Ainda estou acordada, Pryme - murmurou ela.

― Sou eu - e a voz áspera de Voldemort entrou no quarto.

― Mi-milorde? - exclamou ela puxando o lençol para tampar o corpo ainda nu. - Aconteceu algo?

― Gostaria de lhe falar - disse ele lá fora, ainda não se mostrando.

― Entre.

Então a figura magra e macilenta entrou no quarto, mas sua imponência era tamanha que ela baixou os olhos. Voldemort se sentou na poltrona, um metro à frente.

― Continue com o estava fazendo - sibilou ele. Ela atendeu ao pedido, deixou aparecer uma das pernas por entre o lençol e continuou a perfumá-la.

― O que é isso?

― Ervas, leite e mel, uma loção.

― Muito bem feita - disse ele tomando o pote do perfume. - Você quem fez?

― Ah... é...

― Foi Snape? Isto tem a cara dele - retrucou olhando do pote para ela, esperando por uma resposta.

― Sim, foi Snape, milorde - murmurou ela olhando para a perna.

― Você gosta dele? - perguntou Voldemort recebendo um balanço de ombros dela. - É por isso que pediu meu consentimento para que casassem?

― Não, milorde.

― Hanna, não precisa esconder a verdade!

― Gosto da companhia dele, é um homem muito correto.

― O Snape? Ah! - gargalhou Voldemort achando muita graça daquela palavra, mas então, ajeitando-se na cadeira e mudando o tom de voz, perguntou: - É só da companhia dele que você gosta?

― É.

― Eu sei o que têm feito, Hanna - disse olhando-a nos olhos. - O lago é um ótimo refúgio. Não preciso ver para saber o que se passa debaixo do meu nariz. Mas se Pryme - e Voldemort olhou para a porta -, descobrir...

― Achei que tivesse concordado com meu pedido!

Ele apenas sorriu.

― Pensei que...

― Você pensa muita coisa sobre a qual nem faço idéia!

― Eu não... não...

― Você ama Snape? - ele inquiriu. - Porque o amor dele por você está explícito, se é que ainda não o viu. Posso senti-lo. É repugnante!

― Milorde - murmurou temendo por Snape. Voldemort se levantou, andou até ela, que ainda estava sentada na cama e abaixou-se em sua frente.

― Não olhe para mim, Hanna - disse Voldemort empurrando-a pelo peito, fazendo-a se deitar, depois disso começou a beijar os pés, as pernas, as coxas dela, até chegar à virilha e então extinguiu qualquer desejo do corpo dela, fazendo-a saciar de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes.

― Tom - murmurou ela levantando, e assim que o fez se deu conta de que acabara de desfrutar do toque do homem que mais havia amado em sua vida, porém, ele não estava no quarto. Imaginou se aquela situação teria sido um sonho ou uma visão, mas sentia-se relaxada, sentia-se completa. Com raiva e vergonha por não saber se tudo havia sido um sonho, ela se atirou na cama e pôs-se a chorar.

Pryme, que havia visto o final da cena por entre a fresta da porta aberta do quarto, não conseguia acreditar que procurara incansavelmente por toda a vida pelo homem ao qual pertencia o coração dela. E esse homem estava todo o tempo ao seu lado, era nada mais nada menos que Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle.

Hanna apareceu na sala do café tarde da manhã. Pryme, McNair e Voldemort ainda estavam sentados lá.

― Bom dia, Hanna - cumprimentou Voldemort de costas.

― Bom dia, milorde - respondeu sentando ao lado de Pryme, que a cumprimentou também, mas de olhos no Profeta Diário. Um elfo veio correndo trazer uma xícara de chá para ela. - Não traga mais nada, por favor - disse ao elfo que parecia muito eufórico e deixou cair um pano manchado aos seus pés. Hanna o ajuntou, devolveria mais tarde, já que ao som da voz de Voldemort ele escapuliu para a cozinha.

― Passou bem a noite, Hanna? - a pergunta de Voldemort fez os olhos de Pryme pousarem sobre ela, que o olhou estranhamente.

Bem, obrigada, milorde. - respondeu ela ainda olhando para Pryme. Mas este voltou a olhar para o jornal quase que imediatamente. McNair levantou e foi se encontrar com um comprador trouxa que acabara de chegar num caminhão.

― Hanna - chamou Pryme num tom suave, nada usual. - Poderia me deixar ver a foto de meu filho?

Surpresa com a delicadeza dele, ela tirou lentamente do bolso a foto e lhe entregou, Pryme a tomou com cuidado e a observou por alguns instantes antes de fazer a esperada pergunta:

― Qual deles é Leon? - indagou Pryme olhando-a nos olhos.

― É o primeiro a sua esquerda. Depois o filho de Malfoy e o de Avery.

― Ah! O primeiro. Nenhum traço meu - ressaltou olhando a foto.

― Não - ela sussurrou lançando um olhar a Voldemort, que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e se recostou na cadeira.

― Como ele é?

― Genioso! - ela respondeu com os olhos na xícara de chá.

― Gostaria de falar com ele - disse Pryme se levantando e deixando a foto sobre a mesa. Naquele momento, Hanna sentiu pena dele, sentiu que talvez se não tivesse relutado pelo amor de Tom as coisas teriam sido diferentes... mas só talvez.


	14. Vai se casar com minha mulher, Snape?

_**VAI SE CASAR COM A MINHA MULHER, SNAPE?**_

Faltava apenas um mês para as aulas em Hogwarts terminarem. Dumbledore tinha planejado uma forma de proteger as crianças até que estas chegassem as suas casas: ele mesmo viajaria no Expresso de Hogwarts até Londres. Seria uma aventura, uma volta às raízes. Havia tempos que queria voltar a andar naquele velho expresso. Os professores também iriam junto. Todos estavam no salão principal revendo cada detalhe naquela manhã amena de primavera. Aos poucos os alunos começaram a chegar para o almoço, assentaram-se e a balbúrdia começou. Os professores decidiram encerrar a reunião já que era impossível conter a língua afoita das crianças que estavam loucas para que as férias chegassem. Ao meio-dia em ponto, Dumbledore levantou e fez o usual pronunciamento, salientando que o baile de formatura seria realizado para os alunos de último ano e que nada iria mudar sua decisão. E mais, parabenizou todos pelas excelentes notas nos exames e disse que naquela tarde seriam liberados para irem aos jardins do castelo, mas que deveriam preocupar-se em manter constante atenção ao andar pelas redondezas e sempre se movimentando em grupos de cinco pessoas ao mais. Dumbledore bateu palmas e todos começaram a comer, menos Snape, que olhava para a mesa de Sonserina como se houvesse perdido algo, levantou devagar, foi até Dumbledore e lhe cochichou algo ao pé do ouvido, logo em seguida, os dois saíram do salão principal.

― Não. Ele não está na biblioteca - disse Dumbledore.

― E não está nas masmorras - murmurou Snape. - Os pertences dele também não estão no quarto.

― Chame os colegas de quarto dele, Severo - disse Dumbledore.

Snape saiu quase que voando e voltou trazendo Malfoy, Avery e outros dois sonserinos. Um pequeno interrogatório foi feito, mas nada de muito importante foi esclarecido. Apesar de serem os maiores e melhores encrenqueiros de toda Hogwarts, os sonserinos temiam que Voldemort aparecesse. A única coisa que se tirou de um dos garotos e que chamou a atenção do diretor foi a aparição do professor Flitwick nas masmorras.

― Era bem cedo - disse o menino chamado Goyle.

― O quão cedo, senhor Goyle - quis saber Snape.

― Ah, professor, isso ele não pode dizer por que é tão idiota que nem sabe ler - riu Draco.

― Calado, Malfoy! - rosnou Snape - Continue, senhor Goyle.

― Bem, ele me pediu onde o senhor estava e eu disse que estava na sala de Poções. Mas ele não foi para aquele lado, foi para o outro - disse Goyle indicando o corredor oposto à sala de aula.

― E não percebeu que isso era estranho? - perguntou Dumbledore.

― Bem, achei que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo, afinal, ele é professor! - disse Goyle meio abobado.

Dumbledore e Snape se olharam e pensaram o mesmo: o corredor que Flitwick havia seguido naquela manhã levava aos dormitórios dos alunos sonserinos do primeiro e segundo ano. Dumbledore pediu a Snape que avisasse os outros professores do acorrido e que lembrasse a eles de prestarem atenção nos alunos naquela tarde.

Junho trouxe muito mais flores aos jardins da casa de McNair, contrariando a presença de Voldemort na propriedade. Os pássaros teimavam em mostrar àquelas pessoas que lá se encontravam sempre de preto e com caras fechadas, que a vida era muito mais feliz se fosse cantada e brindada e vestida em cores de festa. A casa estava cheia de Comensais naquela manhã e por mais calor que fizesse, todas as janelas, cortinas e portas estavam fechadas. Hanna, no entanto, deixara o sol entrar no quarto, assim que Pryme saiu. A brisa da manhã misturada ao calor do sol tinha um cheiro peculiar que a fazia se lembrar de sua antiga casa na Alemanha. Lá os campos eram floridos, o trigo arfava com o vento e os pássaros pousavam a janela. Se não fosse pela presença sinistra de todas aquelas pessoas na casa, Hanna teria achado estar na Alemanha.

― Muito bem, aproximem-se! - disse Voldemort em um tom estranho a todos. - Quero lhes comunicar uma decisão que tomei. Acredito haver duas pessoas que podem me trazer grandes benefícios se unidas. Pensei muito sobre isso e claro, achei que precisávamos de uma distração que não fosse Alvo Dumbledore - Voldemort andou por entre as pessoas e parou ao lado de Snape. - Algumas informações podem me ser muito úteis se duplicadas. E estas duas pessoas podem me pôr muito mais rápido diante de meus inimigos - O Lorde das Trevas então colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Snape. - Haverá um casamento! - Murmúrios correram pela casa e depois vozes apoiando. - A mais jovem mulher que se tornou minha comensal - e Voldemort estendeu o braço na direção de Hanna -, e um dos meus mais preciosos Comensais - ele apertou mais uma vez o ombro de Snape e olhou para ele -, irão se unir no décimo dia deste mês! - Os olhos de Snape pousaram arregalados nos de Hanna. Ele baixou os dela.

Muitos ficaram impressionados e estáticos com a decisão. Como ela se casaria se já era casa? Como Voldemort ousava anunciar tal assunto na presença do marido daquela mulher? Mas era certo que somente Voldemort e os seguidores dele conheciam a verdade, que Pryme estava vivo. E mais ninguém. Hanna Pryme era viúva e poderia fazer o que quisesse da vida.

― Vamos brindar! - exclamou Voldemort erguendo uma taça de vinho e fazendo surgir tantas outras que pairavam no ar a espera de que seus comensais as pegassem.

"Vivas!", soaram depois de Voldemort.

― Estou prestes a lhe dar o maior voto de confiança de todos, Snape. Se fizer isto para mim, saberei que você está realmente do meu lado - murmurou Voldemort ao pé do ouvido do Comensal. - Eu confio plenamente em Hanna, apesar de saber que ela se escondeu de mim por temer que o filho se tornasse um de nós. Mas ela se ofereceu a me ajudar prontamente quando pedi e nunca me pediu nada em troca. Sei que ela não me teme como o resto vocês. Acredito que por não ter muito o que perder ou por ter perdido demais - mas ele não terminou a frase. Ficou observando Snape como se fosse ler seus pensamentos.

Hanna cruzou a sala e juntou-se aos dois. Snape continuava olhando para ela, mas ela tinha os olhos nas pessoas que vinham cumprimentá-los. Quando Malfoy aproximou-se para cumprimentá-los, perguntou se eles estavam felizes. Principalmente ela, porque iria se livrar de Pryme. Por um breve momento Snape pensou tê-la visto balançar negativamente a cabeça, como que não gostando daquele destino. Também pudera: outra vez teria que aturar um homem a contragosto, sem o direito a escolha. Ele quis não concordar com o que Voldemort sugeria, não queria causar mais transtornos à vida dela. Todavia, fazendo isso, teria de explicar o porquê e seria massacrado na hora.

O décimo dia de junho amanheceu muito frio e nublado. Mas a cerimônia seria realizada de qualquer forma, no jardim atrás da casa de McNair, num quiosque totalmente decorado com flores. Todos os Comensais estavam reunidos e não faltaram motivos para comemorarem, apesar de Pryme não ter ficado nem um pouco satisfeito com o rumo que os caminhos tomaram - ele nem mesmo saiu da casa durante a cerimônia, permaneceu sentado no quarto que ocupou ao lado de Hanna durante sua estadia na casa. A festa foi até altas horas da noite à base de muita bebida, comida e muito sarcasmo. Mas durante todo o tempo, apesar de Hanna parecer se divertir, Snape não conseguir fingir tão bem. Um mau humor sem precedentes o atingiu. Ele andava de braços dados à esposa, mas mal falava com quem lhe aparecia na frente. Os dois morariam por algum tempo na casa de McNair, pois Hanna tinha mais um ritual de proteção a realizar. Por isso, ela deveria se concentrar ao máximo, toda sua magia deveria ser dirigida àquele lugar para protegê-lo, torná-lo inatingível.

Quase amanhecia quando as últimas pessoas se recolheram. A noite de núpcias era eminente.

― Não consigo acreditar nisso - rosnava Snape andando de um lado a outro já no quarto. - Como pôde concordar com...

― E o que sugere que eu deveria ter feito? - perguntou Hanna sentada à beirada da cama, o vestido de noiva já guardado dentro do armário.

― Não ter consentido seria um bom começo - ralhou ele.

― Qual é o motivo de tanta indignação? Acredito que terá sua compensação, tanto para mim, quanto para você. Mais para você, eu diria. Voldemort o tem visto com novos olhos!

― E acredita nele? Não aprendeu nada nesses anos todos? - bradou com os braços na cintura, encarando-a com raiva.

― É apenas um casamento por conveniência, Snape, nada mais! - ela disse sem rodeios, colocando um ponto final na conversa. Hanna enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, fechou os olhos e apagou as velas de seu lado da cama. Snape, no entanto, ficou observando-a. Deveria estar zangada agora, o chamou pelo sobrenome, o que não fazia nunca. Mas a culpa não era sua! Não, definitivamente, não! E não ia gastar seu tempo pensando nisso. Tirou a roupa e deitou também.

A princípio, a notícia do casamento ficou entre eles, mas Snape foi encarregado de levá-la a Dumbledore e seus seguidores assim que Voldemort desse a ordem. E contou antes a Dumbledore, tinha de contar. Não seria nada chocante para o resto do mundo mágico, já que todos conheciam Hanna Pryme, mas para a Ordem, faria grande diferença com certeza.

Em Hogwarts, o professor Flitwick era incansavelmente interrogado sobre os dias que fora a Hogsmeade, sobre as pessoas com quem falara, sobre as pessoas que estivera ao seu redor. Mas ele não lembrava de tantos detalhes. Tinha estado com muitos conhecidos e amigos, todos aliados de Dumbledore, afirmava veemente. Não fazia idéia alguma de quem poderia ter tirado alguns fios de seu cabelo para posterior utilização em uma Poção Polissuco. Mas quem quer que fosse o executante do tal plano fora brilhante e agora tinha o jovem Leon Pryme como refém.

Snape temia ter que ser ele a pessoa quem iria contar à mãe do garoto que ele havia desaparecido da escola sem deixar vestígios, justamente porque Hanna e ele já não estavam tão chegados quanto antes, na verdade, mal se falavam. Parecia que aquela situação havia desestabilizado sua amizade. Nem mesmo permaneciam no mesmo aposento por mais de meia, a não ser que estivessem dormindo.

Em Londres, um alto homem saía do Ministério de mãos dadas a um garoto que não tinha mais de onze anos. Seguiram pelas ruas abarrotadas de gente até um hotel luxuoso no coração da cidade. Subiram quietos pelo elevador até o vigésimo andar e entraram no apartamento de número 613. O garoto jogou a mochila sobre a lustrosa mesa de jantar e atirou-se sobre o sofá, admirando pela porta-janela de três metros de largura, o pôr-do-sol sobre os prédios. O homem parou diante de uma estante de madeira trabalhada e estreita, abriu uma das portas de vidro e pegou uma garrafa de bebida. Serviu em um copo de tamanho médio, tomou a bebida e foi se sentar em frente ao menino.

― Tudo o que o senhor falou sobre o meu pai...

― O que tem?

― Bem, andei pensando. Minha mãe me falou exatamente a mesma coisa.

― Falou? - disse o homem surpreso.

― A única diferença é que ela me mostrou quem ele era, a pessoa que foi. Queria que eu não seguisse os passos dele.

― Entendo - disse o homem surpreso pelo garoto falar. Havia dias que queria ouvi-lo, mas ele era monossilábico, dizia apenas sim e não.

― Ela sempre foi muito clara quanto ao caminho que queria que eu seguisse. O senhor disse que meu pai me amava... Como pode se ele mal me viu? Ele foi morto um ano depois que nasci! Por que o senhor vem me dizer essas coisas agora?

― Olhe, garoto. Não tenho permissão para discutir tal assunto, mas vou lhe confessar uma coisa, se prometer ficar de bico bem calado!

Os olhos do menino estancaram na boca do homem a sua frente.

― Seu pai não morreu de verdade!

O garoto continuou estancado.

― Ele foi obrigado a fugir. Você sabe, como todos os outros fugiram! Todos ficaram com medo e muito mais já que era duplamente envolvido - o homem parou, desejando que o assomo de quietude que ocupava o garoto agora não o fizesse parar de falar novamente. - Escute. Ele não podia voltar para te ver, era perigoso.

― Ele não morreu? Onde ele está? Por que não vem me ver? Por que mandou o senhor?

― Ei! Calma, garoto! Você acha que ele não desejou vir? Era o que mais queria, mas tinha medo que você... bem, que você não o aceitasse! Que você não quisesse vê-lo!

― E por quê? Por que eu não iria querer vê-lo?

― Ele temia ter sido mal falado pela sua mãe e temia ver ódio em seus olhos!

― Já não sei o que pensar - disse o garoto olhando para o chão -, meu pai vivo!

― Ele me mandou sondar o caminho. Pediu para te tirar de Hogwarts. Sabia que sua mãe nunca deixaria que ele o visse!

― Eu quero ver meu pai! - disse o garoto.

― Ótimo - respondeu o homem sorrindo. - Ótimo!


	15. Meu Pai Está Vivo

_**MEU PAI ESTÁ VIVO!**_

― Bom dia, senhora Snape - cumprimentou Lúcio Malfoy arreganhando os grandes dentes brancos quando a ela pisou na sala. A esposa dele, Narcisa, também se manifestou. E tantos outros comensais lhe cumprimentaram.

― Eu ainda me chamo Hanna! - respondeu grosseiramente olhando para Snape ao longe. - Bom dia! É o barulho de crianças o que estou ouvindo? - perguntou virando-se para a senhora Malfoy.

― Sim, trouxemos nossos filhos para reverem o mestre - disse Narcisa. E então um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e espetados apareceu correndo e puxou a manga do paletó de Avery. - As aulas terminaram, ficarão dois meses de férias. Os traremos aqui quando viermos.

― Pai, vamos lá para fora jogar _snap_ explosivo!

― Que modos, filho. Não cumprimenta os mais velhos? - disse Avery. - Esta é a Hanna Snape, a mãe do seu melhor amigo!

― A m-mãe de Pryme? - gaguejou o menino olhando para ela como se estivesse olhando para um carrasco. - É u-um prazer conhecê-la.

― Pelo jeito Leon deve ter lhe contado sobre suas travessuras - brincou ela passando a mão pelos cabelos do menino, desarrumando-os um pouco mais. Naquele momento, um outro garoto, um pouco mais alto entrou correndo, seguido por outros dois mais gordinhos e se agarrou em Avery.

― Cabeça oca, você nem adivinha quem eu acabei de ver! - suspirou o garoto apoiando-se no amigo para tomar fôlego.

― Quem? - perguntou Avery.

― Leon! - falou Draco.

― Ele está aqui?! - perguntou Avery sorrindo o mais que pôde.

― Sim - disse Draco puxando o amigo. - Venha!

― O QUE? - perguntou Hanna em alto tom, assustando as crianças. - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE; GAROTO? - e puxou Draco pelo braço.

― Que Leon está aqui. Já o encontraram, senhora.

Hanna levantou os olhos e os pousou em Snape que estava próximo agora, a sua esquerda, ao lado Avery. Ele deu um passo à frente intentando explicar com os braços abertos, mas ela ouviu seu nome no fundo da sala, era seu filho chamando-a e correndo em sua direção. Ela se ajoelhou e os dois se abraçaram.

― Filho - sussurrou ela.

― Estava com saudades, mãe.

― O que faz aqui? Você fugiu da escola?

― É uma longa história.

― E acha que não quero ouvi-la? Quando foi que... Por quê?

― Meu pai - murmurou o garoto - Ele está vivo, mãe!

Hanna não soube o que dizer. Como ele foi descobrir aquilo? E o que ele pensava ao fugir da escola quando ela lhe advertira para nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixar o castelo?

― A senhora sabia? - questionou ele.

Agora não era hora de ficar zangada com ele. O menino não tinha culpa. Hanna o abraçou por mais alguns instantes e então se levantou, sua respiração estava pesada, olhou novamente para Snape e procurou por Pryme. Ele caminhava em sua direção.

― Bom dia - disse Pryme entrando na roda. Todos o cumprimentaram, menos Hanna. - Não está feliz, querida? Eu lhe trouxe seu filho!

― Só poderia ter sido você! Eu disse que não o queria aqui!

― E por que não? O que ele tem de tão especial para que não deva se misturar com os outros filhos de Comensais? - questionou Pryme. - Venha, Leon, vou lhe mostrar o jardim, seus amigos estão muito interessados nele! Depois conversaremos sobre o tempo que perdemos!

― Eu... não... você... Pry... - a raiva era tanta que gaguejos foram o máximo que saiu da boca de Hanna. Ela se virou para Snape e lhe deu um soco no peito. Não o feriu, mas demonstrou a raiva que ela sentia por ele. E todos os observaram.

― Hanna, foi tudo tão rápido, nem mesmo Dumbledore notou! Mas ele está bem, não está? - argumentou Snape.

― Como... como... Como pôde?! - enfatizou ofegando pouco antes de sair da sala correndo, parando na cozinha e caindo de joelhos ao lado do elfo que já começava a preparar o almoço.

― Senhora? Qual o problema? - perguntou o elfo fazendo da bandeja um grande leque. Instantes depois, todos os elfos estavam ao redor de Hanna tentando reanimá-la.

― O que está acontecendo aqui?

― Senhor - os elfos reverenciaram a presença de Voldemort.

― A senhora desmaiou! - brandiu um deles.

― Não conseguimos reanimá-la! - choramingou outro.

― Saiam da frente! - disse tomando-a nos braços e seguindo pelo corredor de serviço, Voldemort a levou até a ante-sala, onde a deitou no sofá.

― Tom - murmurou ela tocando o rosto dele, mas era gelado.

― Seu filho está bem, Hanna. Deixe-o se divertir, ele pertence a esse meio! - falou Voldemort levantando-se e saindo. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu seu peito apertar tanto que quase desmaiou outra vez. Levantou e voltou para o quarto, sentando-se na varanda, dali podia ver Leon e outras crianças brincarem. Ficou observando o filho, mas nenhum pensamento realmente parava em sua mente, queria tanto poder livrar-se de tudo, mudar o rumo da vida, dar outro sentido a vida do filho.

Os dias passavam e todas as manhãs, os Comensais apareciam com suas famílias, como que festejando algo, saudando o Lorde das Trevas por existir. Hanna tentava ao máximo afastar o filho do pai, mas Pryme se aproximava de Leon, quando este brincava com os amigos. Ele e o filho conversavam bastante e Leon parecia interessado no que o pai tinha a lhe dizer. No entanto, nada contava a mãe, que, em toda oportunidade que conseguia, tentava arrancar algo sobre suas conversas. À noite, as reuniões eram longas e por esse motivo as mulheres e crianças iam embora depois do jantar. Hanna não tinha ânimo para continuar com toda aquela hipocrisia, não com o filho ali, vendo-a agir daquela forma. Leon não era um menino estúpido como tantos outros, compreendia muita coisa e era muito observador, saberia se ela estivesse sendo falsa, a conhecia muito bem.

TOC-TOC-TOC!

As batidas na porta ecoaram pelo quarto, que se tornava escuro conforme a penumbra do anoitecer se acentuava.

― Sim? - perguntou ela.

― Vão servir o jantar! - era Pryme abrindo um tanto a porta. - Você não vem?

― A comida vai me fazer mal - disse fechando as janelas e as cortinas.

― Desça em consideração ao mestre - argumentou Pryme, mas ela não moveu um dedo. - Se não por ele, então por Leon, que está louco atrás de você!

Hanna olhou para a porta e Pryme ainda estava lá, esperando-a. Baixou a cabeça e seguiu até ele.

Hanna! - chamou-a, segurava-a pelo braço. - Esqueça esse casamento idiota com Snape. Eu sou seu verdadeiro marido, quero recomeçar tudo!

― Tudo o quê? - perguntou com os olhos cheios d'água. - Tudo o quê? - repetiu enfatizando cada sílaba. - Para mim nunca houve nada entre nós!

Seguiram até a sala de jantar em silêncio, sentaram-se ao redor da grande mesa. Numa mesa menor, atrás deles, estava seu filho e as outras crianças.

Havia se passado mais de um mês desde a vinda de Leon a casa de McNair. O jantar daquela noite seria especial, brindava algo especial, mas fazia tanto tempo que ela não participava das reuniões que não fazia a mínima idéia. Contudo, eram sempre iguais, homens falando alto, zombando, rindo, se gabando. Ouviu algo sobre datas de execução de um plano, mas logo se perdeu em seus pensamentos outra vez.

Passavam das onze horas da noite quando a casa começou a ficar vazia. Apenas Malfoy, Avery, McNair, Pryme e Snape ainda estavam ali. Snape lançou seus dados à sorte quando contou a Voldemort que, no próximo ano, Hogsmeade estaria mais preparada para receber os alunos de Hogwarts. Voldemort caíra direto na isca de Snape quando quis saber mais detalhes sobre a nova Hogsmeade, e Snape lhe detalhou a reestruturação da cidade, de certa forma fictícia, já que ele não tinha acesso aos projetos. Voldemort gabou-se e riu alto quase lambendo os beiços, quase saboreando a vitória. Hanna tinha adormecido no sofá, observando o filho jogar xadrez bruxo com um elfo, Voldemort ainda tinha a atenção presa às palavras de Snape, contudo, as altas gargalhadas dos outros comensais a acordaram. Ela levantou um tanto tonta, amparando-se no encosto do móvel e uma forte fisgada no peito a fez tropeçar e cair sobre um dos joelhos.

― Mãe? - chamou Leon acocorando ao lado dela. - A senhora está bem?

― Estou - ela disse pondo-se de pé.

Pryme olhou para ela com desdém e assim que ela passou, largou com sarcasmo:

― A consciência pesa, Hanna?

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos.

― Sempre escondendo coisas importantes. Esconde-as do mestre também?

Hanna continuou andando.

― Como escondeu deles os meus livros?

― Não fale assim com minha mãe! - vociferou Leon, surpreendendo as pessoas que estavam na sala.

― Leon, cale-se. Vá para seu quarto - murmurou Hanna.

― Não, garoto, vem cá! - disse Pryme puxando-o pela gola da camisa, trazendo Leon para perto de si. - Você acha que conhece sua mãe tão bem assim?

― Conheço melhor do que você! - respondeu o menino com fúria.

― Não tem respeito pelos mais velhos? O que tem aprendido em Hogwarts?

― Muita coisa - Leon ousou responder em tom irônico -, que provavelmente você não aprendeu!

― Ora, seu pestinha! - disse Pryme pronto para esbofetear o filho.

― LARGUE O GAROTO! - gritou Hanna. Sua voz soou tão alto que assustou Pryme, fazendo soltar um pouco a gola da camisa de Leon e com isso dando ao menino tempo de se desvencilhar e correr para os braços da mãe. Os outros comensais se levantaram. Avery segurou Pryme pelos ombros, Snape colocou-se ao lado de Hanna.

― Bem se vê que você o mimou, Hanna! Um homem não deve ser criado assim!

― E como deveria criá-lo? Há vários exemplos nesta sala! Indique-me um que seja bom o bastante para que eu me baseie e crie meu filho!

― Isso não é uma coisa boa para se dizer! - salientou Malfoy dando um passo à frente.

― Não basta me ofender? Agora ataca a todos? - rosnou Pryme.

Leon postou-se diante da mãe como que tentando defendê-la.

― Bem, pelo menos coragem ele tem, não é? Deve ter puxado de mim! - alfinetou Pryme.

― Não há nada em Leon que precise ser mudado além de suas companhias.

― Desprezando seu milorde? - ironizou Pryme, que foi puxado por Avery e agora por McNair para mais longe dali. Ela olhou para Voldemort, que ainda não tinha tirado os olhos da lareira e depois olhou para Snape.

― Vá com Snape até o quarto, Leon! - disse ela ajeitando o vestido. - Acho que teremos que resolver de uma vez por toda essa situação!

Aquelas palavras chamaram a atenção de Voldemort e este se levantou.

― Vamos nos acalmar! - disse Avery.

― Não, deixe-a continuar! - interrompeu Pryme. - Depois de alguns dias as coisas vão mudar drasticamente e não haverá perdão àqueles que desafiarem o mestre! Acha que está a salvo só porque foi namoradinha dele?

― PRYME! - advertiu Voldemort em tom alto, sua voz reboou causando arrepios nas espinhas. Mas a frase já tinha saído e um silêncio mórbido adentrou os ouvidos dos presentes. Um olhava para o outro.

― Você é minha e aquele é meu filho! Devem obediência a mim e ao mestre! Se você não está contente vá embora, mas o garoto fica! - riu Pryme soberbo.

― Nunca deixaria meu filho aos seus cuidados! - murmurou ela rangendo os dentes, os olhos vidrados em Pryme.

― É MEU FILHO TAMBÉM! - berrou ele.

― Cale a boca, Pryme! Você não sabe de nada!

Pryme correu até ela e a esbofeteou por duas vezes. A raiva dentro de Hanna cresceu de forma assustadora e ela largou uma verdade que deixou os presentes atônitos.

— Eu me escondi de tudo e de todos! Não queria voltar para cá! Eu sabia que tudo ia se repetir quando o Profeta Diário trouxe aquela matéria sobre Harry Potter estar pirado... As pessoas não acreditam o suficiente no que sentem e por isso ficam cegas ao que acontece ao seu redor - disse Hanna ainda com os olhos em Pryme. - Algumas delas acreditam somente naquilo que querem acreditar, mas quando se venera alguém do jeito que eu venero, o medo não é empecilho! - de súbito ela se levantou e vociferou: - Eu sou Comensal sim! E mereço tanto respeito quanto você ou qualquer outro nesta sala! Mas eu mereço muito mais respeito porque meu filho não tem seu sangue, Pryme. O sangue que corre nas veias dele é o sangue dos Riddle! - seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Aquelas palavras fizeram muitas cabeças ficarem tontas. Os olhos de Leon estavam vidrados na mãe. Os de Snape fitavam o infinito, o nada, estava tão longe dali que havia se esquecido de que o garoto continuava na sala.

― Esse encantamento que o mestre jogou em mim - e ela olhou para Voldemort -, um terrível medo de você Pryme, que golpe baixo! - riu-se ela. - Que tola fui! Um encantamento de medo! - e respirou fundo. - Mas que genialidade! Acontece que já não tenho medo porque descobri que era isso que me prendia a você!

Pryme lançou um último tapa no rosto dela que a empurrou para trás.

― Eu sou muito mais fiel do que você! Entreguei-me a Voldemort sem ter lhe pedido nada em troca! Eu o amava! SIM! ISSO MESMO! - berrou ela. - Eu o amava! - E batendo os pés com fúria, ela saiu da sala. Leon a seguiu. Os dois foram se deitar calados naquela noite, mas apenas Leon dormiu, Hanna ficou imaginando o que suas palavras haviam causado.


	16. A Senhora Snape

_**A SENHORA SNAPE**_

**__**

Na manhã de primeiro de setembro, Hanna deixou Leon na estação, o Expresso de Hogwarts fumegava impaciente. Despediram-se silenciosamente por minutos. Nenhum dos dois falou coisa alguma quando Leon entrou no trem. Depois de se descontrolar na casa de Voldemort e dizer todas aquelas coisas, confessar-se em frente a tanta gente, Hanna sabia que havia decepcionado o filho, porque decepcionara a si mesma em primeiro lugar. Ela explicou ao filho que dissera aquelas coisas da boca para fora, não poderia querer parecer honesta diante de Voldemort, caso contrário, nem ela nem Leon estariam vivos agora. O garoto pareceu entender, mas calara-se desde então.

O impossível agora era negar a existência da marca no lado interno do antebraço esquerdo, escondida durante anos por um feitiço, que latejava sem que Voldemort precisasse tocá-la. Leon quis ver a marca e Hanna a mostrou, mas muito envergonhada explicou que aquilo fora errado fazer, escolheu aquele caminho num momento de ódio intenso, de rancor, entre tantos outros maus sentimentos. Leon pareceu se conformar novamente, mas o silêncio dele dizia muito. A única pergunta do filho que Hanna não respondeu foi a pior: "A senhora se envolveu mesmo com o Lorde das Trevas?"

Ao início daquele mês, tudo parecia muito calmo no mundo bruxo, apesar da batalha surda entre Voldemort e Dumbledore. Ambos tentando conseguir o máximo de aliados possíveis para se enfrentarem.

Era uma noite muito clara. A lua cheia fazia a noite quase parecer dia. Apenas um dos integrantes da Ordem de Fênix não estava presente, Remo Lupin. Os outros discutiam sobre a futura presença de uma jovem moça na casa, que viria para se juntar a Dumbledore na luta contra Voldemort. Havia tempo que Hanna queria fazer aquilo, queria trocar de lado e se redimir de todo mal que causara a muitos. Snape e ela chegaram à sede da Ordem de Fênix pouco depois da reunião começar. Snape pediu que ela esperasse na sala, precisava preparar o caminho. Ele entrou na cozinha, trancou a porta e lançou a idéia, sem, no entanto, dizer que Hanna se encontrava na casa.

― Ninguém está pensando direito aqui! - alarmou Moody. - Ela é uma Comensal da Morte, como iremos confiar? Já temos um em nosso meio!

― Alastor, isso não é um empecilho, seria bem melhor se todos os comensais se tornassem nossos aliados, não acha? - sugeriu Dumbledore.

Os outros concordaram e durante meia hora discutiram se Hanna Pryme estava apta a freqüentar as reuniões da Ordem. De repente, uma gritaria amalucada soou na sala. Era a velha senhora Black que vivia no quadro na parede do corredor quem gritava.

― FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! VOCÊ VEIO AQUI ACABAR COM ESSES PORCOS NOJENTOS, NÃO VEIO? USE A VARINHA, SUA ESTÚPIDA! MAS NÃO SE JUNTE A ESSE BANDO DE SUJOS! HONRE O NOME DE SUA FAMÍLIA. HONRE!

Todos correram para a sala. E ali de pé com um dedo sobre a boca estava Hanna Pryme tentando acalmar a pintura da mãe de Sirius Black, que a atiçava a atacar as pessoas que, para a velha bruxa, conspiravam na cozinha. Ninguém falou ou sequer respirou até Snape se manifestar.

― Ela veio comigo!

E todos o olharam com indignação.

― Desculpem. Convenci Severo a me trazer. Confesso não ter pensado que seria tão difícil falar com vocês - a voz dela era calma, mas firme. - Eu estava indo bater à porta do aposento em que se reuniam quando essa senhora acordou e...

Mas ninguém falou, todos olhavam dela para Snape e dele para Dumbledore.

― Não posso me demorar muito mais. Voldemort irá desconfiar de algo. Disse a ele que sairia por não mais que uma hora e ele não gosta nem um pouco que eu deixe a casa - ela deu um tempo para que pensassem ou falassem algo. Como ninguém se pronunciou, prosseguiu com a frase, mas antes girou a varinha e, murmurando algo, fez com que o quadro da escandalosa senhora Black se soltasse da parede e virasse a pintura ao contrário. - Assim está melhor - disse, e continuou: - Não quero invadir suas reuniões. Sei que não podem confiar em mim num piscar de olhos, mas não preciso participar para poder lhes informar o que Voldemort pretende, preciso?

Dumbledore abriu um largo sorriso.

― Se me permitirem, virei de tempos em tempos, acompanhada por Severo.

― Eu não acredito que ousou mostrar a ela a sede - rosnou uma voz lá atrás -, sabendo que ela era uma Comensal da Morte! Ninguém acreditou, não é?

― Somente eu poderia ter mostrado o caminho a ela! - alertou Dumbledore em voz alta.

― Mas Snape a trouxe, como então...

― Cale-se, Sirius! - disse Dumbledore num tom severo e o homem subiu a escadaria e não voltou mais.

Aquele nome fez Hanna se precipitar. Dumbledore deu um passo à frente. Ele e Hanna se olharam por alguns instantes, nada dizendo, mas pareceu nitidamente que conversavam.

― Eu soube no momento em que chegou a Hogwarts que você não era como deles - murmurou Dumbledore -, mas confesso que temi esses tempos!

― Todos cometemos erros. Algumas pessoas mais do que outras.

Assim, Hanna Pryme juntou-se à Ordem de Fênix. Mas foi avisada a nunca aparecer na sede quando menos de dez dos integrantes se reuniam. Dumbledore e ela não queriam dar motivo algum para duvidarem de sua lealdade. Ela somente apareceria quando a presença de Snape também fosse solicitada.

Apesar de aparentemente estarem bem, Hanna e Snape continuavam sem se falar, exceto o essencial, durante as reuniões. Snape estava sempre cansado, havia que participar de sarcásticas reuniões com os Comensais e Voldemort, o que tolerava, mas o que não agüentava era presenciar sua esposa e o Lorde das Trevas confraternizarem bebendo vinho, sozinhos na sala de lareira, o que acontecia com freqüência. Era muito para Snape. Sentimentos conflitantes chocavam-se dentro de seu peito e só o que podia fazer era se retirar do lugar. Não fora diferente naquela noite, tinha ido cedo para seu quarto descansar. Depois de um banho demorado - e durante este pensou ter ouvido Hanna entrar no quarto, mas fora apenas o vento batendo na janela -, jogou-se na cama e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente. Porém, seu sono estava muito leve naquela noite. Estava preso em pensamentos e acordava assustado a cada barulho, mesmo sabendo que eram os elfos que entravam e saíam do quarto para cuidar da lareira acesa. Até que Hanna entrou no quarto. Ele abriu os olhos e reconheceu a silhueta dela que tremia conforme a luz das velas. Ela quase não fez barulho, mas Snape podia sentir seu perfume. Ela trocou o vestido pela camisola, andou até a janela e ficou lá parada por um momento. Ele podia jurar que ela o estava observando, mas estava muito escuro. Então ela se virou bruscamente, fazendo Snape perceber que até agora ela admirava o luar. Sentiu a cama balançar e seus corpos se tocaram por um instante. Respirou fundo e teve vontade de falar o que estava sentido, mas não sabia se ela iria ouvir. Hanna vinha agindo de forma hostil ultimamente e era provável que a causa disso fora o casamento arranjado. Snape fechou os olhos e adormeceu tentando pensar em outro assunto que não sua esposa.

Ter forças para evocar os feitiços de proteção na casa de McNair e para que continuassem impenetráveis era um serviço muito desgastante. Isto porque eram muitas pessoas e muita magia entrando e saindo, o que consumia de Hanna demasiada energia, e que por inúmeras vezes a fazia passar as manhãs reclusa, revigorando-se.

Depois da confusão na sede, Snape decidiu finalmente contar a Dumbledore que ele havia se casado com Hanna Pryme. Por uma semana procurou o diretor e tentou lhe dizer aquilo, mas sua coragem pareceu lhe deixar inteiramente só. Um nó na garganta impedia que as palavras saíssem e no sábado depois da décima primeira tentativa, conseguiu falar com Dumbledore em particular, na sede da Ordem de Fênix. Não sabia se teria nervos para agüentar mais desaforos do que os que já ouvira até ali. Porém, sabia que o diretor nunca os diria, ele era um homem justo e sábio, não era como as outras pessoas. Não julgava por um simples acontecimento.

— Voldemort pensou estrategicamente ao querer que você se casasse com Hanna, mas não faz idéia de que estamos na frente dele, e talvez por tal razão ela não tenha se manifestado contra o casamento - disse Dumbledore sentado em frente à Snape, no seu escritório. - Por isso tem passado muito mais tempo lá - murmurou.

— Eu não sei o que fazer! Hanna... bem, ela acha que Voldemort vai querer que eu tenha maiores relações com os outros professores para que ela se aproxime...

— E está certa. Ela conhece Voldemort e está pensando como ele. Gostaria de conversar com ela juntamente com os outros membros da Ordem - Snape baixou os olhos e depois deixou o escritório do diretor.

Dumbledore passara quase uma hora explicando aos integrantes da Ordem, na mesma noite em que Snape revelara-se um homem casado, o que Voldemort pensara com tal união, e reforçou o que ele próprio pensava. Para o diretor era uma forte aliança e uma forma de Hanna poder participar da Ordem e ajudá-los a combater Voldemort, porque ela o conhecia melhor do que qualquer comensal, apesar de, ainda, algumas pessoas serem contra isso.

— Mas o que você está dizendo? - gaguejou Moody enquanto os outros integrantes da Ordem estavam estupefatos. - Se casaram?

— Por ordem de Voldemort - balbuciou Snape olhando para a mesa e mexendo ligeiramente os dedos. Foram as únicas palavras que se ouviram, apesar das elucidadas explicações de Dumbledore, Moody estava atônito, assim como Sirius Black, que recebera a notícia da pior forma: Hanna Pryme era a mulher que conhecera no chulo _pub _de Londres. Hanna Pryme era sua prima em terceiro grau. Hanna agora não era mais uma Pryme, e sim, Snape.

Em Hogwarts o clima era de calmaria. Leon, por sua vez, apesar de concentrado em seus estudos, não parava de pensar no homem que fez sua vida dar uma grande guinada, o pai. Não queria ter que encará-lo depois de ter defendido veemente a mãe, sem saber se ela era inocente ou não. Mas não poderia ser culpada. Ou poderia? Ela o havia enganado, havia mentido de forma deslavada e ele caíra como um bobo. Só que era sua mãe, devia confiar nela, ela foi sua fonte de conhecimento, de aprendizado, de inspiração, de amor e agora... agora tudo aquilo não passava de um borrão em sua mente, uma lembrança que às vezes lhe parecia a história da vida de outra pessoa que alguém lhe contava. Todas aquelas revelações fizeram-no crescer interiormente, fizeram-no perder a confiança nas pessoas. Tanto que ele continuava calado, não se dirigindo a ninguém, apenas respondendo quando era chamado.

No meio do outono, enquanto os dias ainda eram claros e com um pouco de sol, os alunos de Hogwarts sentavam-se debaixo das árvores para ler e estudar, fofocando sobre as novidades surgidas nas férias e sobre assuntos ligados as suas vidas escolares. Os alunos da Sonserina pareciam um pouco mais animados do que o resto. Ninguém sabia, além deles mesmos, qual era o motivo: Voldemort estava preparando seu ataque. Apenas Leon Pryme não se vangloriava. Ele lia mais uma carta que sua mãe escrevera, mais uma à qual não mandaria resposta. Não por não querer, mas por não ter palavras e coragem de enfrentá-la, mesmo diante de um pedaço de papel, temia o que ela poderia vir a lhe escrever!

"_Meu Querido Leon, sei que tem pensado nas coisas que eu disse naquela noite. Seu silêncio me mostra que não quer falar comigo. Eu o decepcionei, está certo! Há tanta coisa que poderia lhe escrever, mas você não entenderia. Você é jovem e não faz idéia de como uma escolha pode mudar uma vida toda. Perdoe-me, querido. Sei que deveria ter-lhe contado sobre mim, como lhe contei sobre seu pai, mas temia o que está acontecendo agora! Eu temia que as lições que lhe dei fossem por água abaixo! Por que você faria o bem se sua mãe fez o mal? Por que ter que seguir passos diferentes daqueles a quem você ama? Porque é o certo a fazer, filho! O bem sempre é o melhor caminho, mesmo que por vezes não nos seja dado mérito algum pelos nossos atos e que por outras vezes nunca ninguém descubra o bem que se fez... mas eu lhe digo, se fizer o bem, mesmo que ninguém saiba, seu coração vai se satisfazer por tê-lo feito!_

_Eu te amo, querido. Nada vai mudar o que sinto por você, mesmo que você já não sinta o mesmo por mim!_

_Hanna."_

Leon dobrou a carta, enfiou-a na mochila e cruzou o jardim em direção à cabana de Hagrid, onde teria a próxima aula.

Era final de Outubro. Hanna participaria de sua primeira reunião da Ordem naquela noite. A pedido de Dumbledore, Snape e ela chegaram à sede quatro horas antes. Dumbledore queria que Snape lhe fizesse um pequeno favor enquanto Hanna ficava na casa se acostumando com o ambiente e sendo supervisionada pela senhora Weasley, ainda muito desconfiada do que a Comensal poderia vir a fazer. Assim que Snape saiu, ela o seguiu até a porta. Não se despediram, apenas lançaram-se olhares, ela respirou fundo e então ele se foi. Hanna deu meia volta e ia voltar para a cozinha para ficar com Molly - não queria dar motivos para que pensassem que ela iria traí-los -, quando viu Black sentado no sofá da sala. Encararam-se e o silêncio pareceu absorver tudo ao redor. Ela quis desviar o olhar, quis correr da sala, se esconder, mas ele a encarava estranhamente e isso a fez querer saber por quê.

— Então se casou com o Ranhoso! - perguntou Black rindo, desmerecendo Snape. - Não achou partido melhor entre os Comensais? Nem mesmo Pryme pode ser tão mal.

— Acredito que Dumbledore já tenha expl...

— Sim, mas não engoli - interrompeu sem pompa. - Você gosta do morcegão, não é? Pena que ele não sinta o mesmo - e riu mais alto. Sim, era certo o que Black falara. Snape saíra dali, há poucos minutos, sem nem ao menos se despedir.

— Desculpe - murmurou ela baixando os olhos e dando-lhe as costas.

— O que disse? - perguntou Black ainda sentado. - Está se desculpando? Pelo que?

— Eu nunca tive intenção de usar você.

Era naquilo mesmo que ele pensava.

— Pare já com isso! - ele alertou ficando de pé. Os braços do lado do corpo, um pouco dobrados. - Você não tem permissão para fazer isso! Já sabe tudo sobre mim...

— Sirius, eu...

― Você - ironizou ele, mas quase que de imediato voltou a se sentar e calar-se. Ela lhe deu as costas novamente e deu o primeiro passo na direção do hall que levava à cozinha quando ele a chamou. - Aonde vai? Será que não tenho o direito a uma explicação?

— Ex-explicação?

— Sim. Achei que nós dois... que tínhamos... que nós dois... - e depois de tanta gagueira, ele fez uma longa pausa. Pensou, respirou fundo e disse: - Eu gosto de você.

Hanna o fitou por uns instantes e em seguida se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Os olhos dela transbordavam.

— Nos afastamos, foi inevitável devido aos acontecimentos.

— Ah! - exclamou ele rindo sarcástico. - E não poderia ter avisado? Não poderia ter deixado uma pista ou algo do tipo? - murmurou. Black esfregou uma das mãos no rosto e depois voltou a encará-la. - Eu estava na palma da sua mão. Vulnerável!

— Você também mentiu para mim. Quem é Tiago, afinal?

— Um nome... O que isso importa?

— Eu não lhe fiz mal algum, fiz? Eu usei o que sabia sobre você para te fazer mal?! Não. Eu não poderia. Eu queria apenas ajuda e sabia que você era influente com Dumbledore...

— E agora aparece casada com... ele... - e Black fechou a cara, sem ouvir a explicação que ela tentava dar. Hanna não sabia sobre a grande diferença existente entre Snape e Black, por isso não entendia onde ele queria chegar. - Você o ama?

— Casei-me porque Voldemort...

— Ama ou não? - perguntou decidido.

Os olhos dele brilhavam. Por um momento ela sorriu ao vê-lo em sua frente, fazia tempo que queria conversar com ele, queria lhe explicar tanta coisa. Agora era sua chance, estava provando ao entrar para a Ordem, ao ter a confiança de Dumbledore, que iria se redimir daquela vida que levara ao lado de Voldemort.

— Está rindo do que? - perguntou ele ferozmente quando viu a expressão dela se abrir em um sorriso amável.

— Achei que nunca mais nos falaríamos. E aqui está você - ela sorriu mais. - Senti sua falta.

Hanna cruzou as mãos sobre os joelhos e fixou seus olhos nelas. Black engoliu em seco e se assustou com o barulho que sua garganta fez, que pareceu ecoar pela sala.

— Eu fiquei...

— ...assustado?! Claro que ficou. Por que não ficaria? A filha dos Lestrange dormia ao seu lado. Queria ter lhe contado antes, fiquei com medo. E me arrependi de ter lhe dito. Ficar sem ver você foi ruim. Saber que eu estava com alguém que não do círculo de Voldemort me fazia regozijar.

— Hanna...

Ela sorriu ao olhar para Black, aproximou-se dele e acariciou-o no maxilar. Black se endireitou no sofá e segurou a mão dela.

— Você o ama? - perguntou pela terceira vez.

— Não posso negar que ele me ajudou muito. Gosto dele sim. E fiquei aliviada por ser ele o homem que Voldemort escolheu.

— Você não faz idéia de como o Snape pode ser.

— Não pode ser pior do que Pryme - balbuciou ela sorrindo. - Ele nem sequer me tocou!

Black não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Ele espremeu os olhos e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Hanna percebeu.

— Quero dizer que o casamento não foi consumado.

— O que? - respondeu instantaneamente. - O... ele... Não... não acredito!

— Mas afinal, é um casamento por conveniência.

— Homem maluco. E Dumbledore ainda confia nele.

— Eu confio nele! Ele é evidentemente do bem.

— Hanna, Snape sempre foi do mal, desde o tempo da escola. Ele é Comensal!

— Eu sei do que falo - bradou ela.

Black baixou os olhos e pouco depois balançou a cabeça soltando um suspiro e um sorriso.

— Não acredito que ele... ele nem te beijou?

— Bem, beijou. Na hora que o padre pediu.

Os dois se olharam, sorriram e ele puxou Hanna para perto de si e a beijou. Ela se sentou no colo dele e abriu lentamente os botões de seu vestido, para que ele descobrisse seu corpo com muita atenção e cuidado, como se não o tivesse conhecido antes.

Às dez horas, a campainha da sede da Ordem tocou insistente. A senhora Weasley veio xingando da cozinha, muito nervosa.

— Por que não abre a porta se está aqui perto? - gritou ela para Black, que continuava sentado ao lado de Hanna, só que agora mais afastado dela. Os dois conversavam e riam alto.

— Ora, deve ser seu marido apertando essa campainha idiota! Sabe como ele gosta de ficar mexendo nessas coisas trouxas. Deve estar experimentando... - mas Black não terminou a frase, pois viu os olhos de Hanna se arregalarem quando Molly abriu a porta. Eram Snape e Dumbledore.

Hanna ficou de pé e os cumprimentou. Dumbledore era só sorrisos, mas Snape quase fulminou Black com o olhar. Todos seguiram para a cozinha e logo a campainha não parou de tocar, mais e mais integrantes da Ordem chegavam a casa.

— É melhor ir descansar. Você está acordada há muito tempo - sugeriu Snape à esposa, mas sem lançar o olhar a ela. - A reunião vai demorar um pouco, Moody e Quincy vão se atrasar.

— Não estou cansada - respondeu ela.

— Mas parece. E até as duas horas vai estar. Suba e deite-se!

Hanna não discutiu. Subiu as escadarias e entrou em um dos quartos, sentou-se numa poltrona e fechou os olhos. Por um breve momento pensou que ia adormecer, mas então sentiu-se mais acordada do que nunca. Voltou a ficar de pé e andou até a porta do quarto. Expiou para fora e viu luz debaixo da porta do quarto à frente. Bem, pelo menos alguém ia conseguir descansar.

— SAI DAQUI, ELFO MALUCO, EU NÃO QUERO NADA! - berrou alguém de dentro do quarto e quase que imediatamente a porta se abriu e um velho e feioso elfo correu para fora do aposento resmungando com uma bandeja encardida às mãos; assustando-se com Hanna parada a sua frente, xingou mais ainda e saiu deixando a porta do quarto semi-aberta. Passos se aproximaram da porta, que se abriu bruscamente. - E NÃO VOLTE AQUI, CASO CONTRÁR... Hanna?

— Também está tentando descansar, Sirius? - perguntou com uma ponta de riso nos lábios.

— Ah, eu a acordei? Desculpe, é que esse elfo.

— Eu não consigo dormir. Não estou cansada.

Os dois riram e começaram a conversar. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore e os outros esperavam na cozinha, onde Molly servia o jantar atrasado, mas muito saboroso.

— Parece que Sirius mudou de idéia quanto à filha dos Lestrange - disse Molly por trás de uma coxa de frango.

— Acredito que ele tenha visto nela seu irmão, que quis desistir da união com Voldemort, mas que morreu na tentativa - disse Dumbledore olhando para Remo Lupin. - Ainda está em tempo de a ajudarmos. E, afinal, ela é sua prima e Sirius sabe que mesmo dentro de uma família que esteve ao lado de Voldemort podem surgir pessoas que não tenham essa intenção. Ele é um bom exemplo.

— Passaram a noite conversando na sala - continuou Molly. - São muito parecidos, se querem saber. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu confie nela! Nem em Sirius eu confio muito, apesar de saber que ele nunca trairia a Ordem. Só que ele é um pouco... afobado!

Snape ouvia tudo muito sério, não demonstrava qualquer oscilação de sentimentos, mas por dentro a amargura o corroia.


	17. A Segunda Lição

_**A SEGUNDA LIÇÃO**_

Com Snape e Hanna trabalhando como agentes duplos, Voldemort parecia mais confiante. Raptara filhos de muitas famílias bruxas e conseguira novos aliados através do medo. Mas seu objetivo central era Hogsmeade, era o ataque em massa aos aliados de Dumbledore. O dia "D" se aproximava em ritmo acelerado, alvoroçando os Comensais, alimentando vingança aos Gigantes e deixando sedentos os Dementadores. Não havia como fugir ao controle, à ofensiva - era o que todos pensavam -, mas o dia em que Hogsmeade iria tremer se tornou um holocausto aos seguidores das trevas, e os que conseguiram escapar da morte ou da prisão, entocaram-se amedrontados no esconderijo de seu mestre, sabendo que lá jamais seriam atingidos.

Voldemort era a última pessoa que todos queriam encontrar, mas era inevitável já que se escondiam na casa "dele".

— Alguém pagará por isso. Não serei piedoso! - urrava ele rodeando os aposentos como uma fera selvagem enjaulada.

— Apenas duas pessoas poderiam tê-lo traído, mestre - Pryme incitava a discórdia. - Ou Snape ou Hanna. Eles fazem parte da Ordem do velho Alvo Dumbledore.

Mesmo a contragosto e irado com Pryme, já que o mesmo também perdera muitos homens numa tentativa frustrada de contra atacar a evidente emboscada, Voldemort mandou que todos os Comensais sobreviventes ao ataque se reunissem na casa, logo mais à noite. Alguém pagaria por aquela traição, não importava se seria o culpado ou não.

As notícias corriam rápido, especialmente em se tratando das más, e o círculo de Voldemort era recheado delas e de pessoas que gostavam de se vangloriar. Nem mesmo a emboscada que quase capturou a maioria dos Comensais e o próprio Lorde das Trevas teve tanta repercussão quanto à notícia que se estampava no Profeta diário naquela manhã sexta-feira.

_HERDEIRO DAS TREVAS_

_Especulação ou verdade, não importa, o boato está lançado e aterroriza pais por todos os cantos do mundo bruxo: Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tem um filho, e ele estuda nada mais, nada menos que na nossa querida Hogwarts. Alguns pais providenciaram, com a ajuda de secretários do Ministério, um abaixo-assinado na intenção de retirar da escola o filho de Lorde das Trevas e acabar de uma vez por todas com qualquer relação do rapaz com o resto das crianças. Há quem diga que o jovem deva ser aprisionado em Askaban. Outros querem que ele seja internado na mais segura ala do Saint Mungus, os menos radicais apenas pedem a expulsão do rapaz. Já Alvo Persivald Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, estimado diretor de Hogwarts, acredita que o menino não deve ser retirado da escola por ser, aquele local, o lugar mais protegido contra o mal em pessoa._ _Deixamos aqui o nosso parecer, unindo forças aos desesperados pais do mundo mágico, para que o nosso Ministro tome as devidas providências.._

Os olhos de Leon Pryme não estavam acreditando no que liam. Instantes depois, não acreditavam no que viam ao seu redor. As outras crianças o encaravam, apontando o dedo, gritando grosserias, como se nunca o tivessem visto na vida, como se não o conhecessem como ele sempre fora: apenas um garoto, um abusado sonserino, mas nada mais do que isso.

Leon correu o mais rápido que pôde para o dormitório, sabia que os companheiros de casa não o tratariam daquela forma, e estava certo. Draco e os outros o receberam com aplausos e assobios, mas ele subiu direto ao seu dormitório, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas. A vergonha era o único sentimento que havia em seu ser, e apesar dos amigos quererem festejar, Leon os discriminou abertamente até que desistiram da comemoração. O coração disparado tentava fazer com que seu cérebro imaginasse os acontecimentos que se seguiriam. Primeiro imaginava sua mãe indo até o jornal, causando uma confusão, mas resolvendo o assunto, assegurando que jamais tivera qualquer envolvimento com o Lorde das Trevas. E então a concebia indo até o Ministério, enfrentado tudo e todas para por a limpo a deslavada mentira. Num segundo momento, quando caía na real, via sua mãe quieta ao lado do Lorde, aceitando tudo o que os jornais e as pessoas falassem. E seu cérebro pipocou com as duas hipóteses durante a madrugada adentro, até que seus olhos se cansaram e seu corpo amoleceu e pegou no sono de exaustão.

Antes mesmo que a reunião tivesse início, os próprios Comensais, na casa de McNair, comentavam a matéria do dito jornal. Era um absurdo que a informação tivesse vazado, mas poderia bem ter sido um dos Comensais aprisionados que, querendo redenção, tivesse confessado tal sigiloso conhecimento. Assim que Voldemort viu a notícia, sua ira redobrou, e quando Snape e Hanna puseram os pés na casa, o Lorde os encurralou.

— Já há muito acontecendo por aqui - Voldemort falou ao receber pessoalmente o casal -, não preciso de mais traidores.

Hanna deu um passo à frente.

— Milorde, não sei como o plano vazou, ficamos em sigilo absoluto...

— O plano, Hanna? O plano é passado. Já puni quem precisava ser punido.

Ela franziu a testa e continuou fitando o mestre, não ousou olhar para Snape, mas esperava que ele pudesse ler sua mente para que soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Snape, porém, não se manifestou até espiar de esgoela o Profeta Diário atirado ao lado dos pés do sofá, próximo ao mestre.

— Gostaria de poder acreditar que você não teve nada com isso, minha cara. Mas não acredito - falou Voldemort dando as costas e se aproximando da lareira. - Sua cara de desentendimento me admira. E me mostra o quão falsa uma mulher pode ser.

— Milorde - ela o chamou na intenção de pedir explicação, mas ele não quis ouvir aquela voz.

— CRUCCIO!

E Hanna caiu de joelhos, com as mãos apertando o abdômen, e gemendo de dor.

— Hanna, Hanna, Hanna - Voldemort se aproximou dela -, acreditei em sua aliança... acreditei que pudesse confiar em você, mas vejo que Bela estava certa. Você não passa de uma traidora de sangue.

— Milorde...

— CRUCCIO!

Snape continha-se a todo custo, mas os músculos de seu rosto mostravam que ele temia pelo que iria acontecer com Hanna.

— Mestre, não creio que Hanna tenha disseminado a notícia - Snape ousou interrompê-lo, e conseguindo a atenção de Voldemort, tornou a falar. - Desde o início ela não quis que o filho freqüentasse o nosso meio, por que iria então divulgar a verdade?

— Responda-me você! - urrou Voldemort. - Com quem a casei e a quem ele deveria respeito!

— Mestre - Snape falou em baixo tom, olhando para os sapatos dele -, estive com ela o tempo todo enquanto fora de seu controle, não havia como ela se aproximar de ninguém ou enviar qualquer tipo de mensagem.

Voldemort estalou os dedos que envolviam a varinha, ele queria punir alguém, ele queria ver sangue manchar o chão claro do aposento.

— CRUCCIO - berrou contra Hanna outra vez, ela se contorcia deitada no chão, sangue saía do canto de sua boca. - Você nunca mais sairá desta casa novamente, Hanna. Nunca! E meu filho... Se ele não estiver intacto dentro do menor tempo possível aqui ao meu lado, irei torturá-la com tanto gosto que vai pedir para Merlin jamais ter me conhecido.

Voldemort deixou a sala sem se preocupar com Hanna ou com quem iria em busca de Leon Pryme. Snape, por outro lado, tomou a esposa nos braços e a levou para o quarto, tratando de curá-la o quanto antes com sua varinha e experiência. Ela tinha desmaiado antes mesmo dele dar início ao tratamento e somente acordou três horas depois.

— Não, não se levante - murmurou Snape, sentado ao lado da cama.

— Leon...

— Ele vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe agora.

— Se algo me acontecer... prometa que vai cuidar dele.

— Nada vai acontecer, mulher. Agora descanse - foi quase uma ordem.

Voldemort não se importava com o filho. Na verdade, nem considerava ter um. Não havia como utilizar a criança a não ser para obrigar a mãe a continuar enfeitiçando o esconderijo. Mas isso somente iria acontecer se ele conseguisse por as mãos no menino, que estava fortemente protegido na fortaleza de Dumbledore.

A Ordem havia vencido outra batalha, Hogsmeade e a emboscada fora um plano de mestre, embora duas pessoas tivessem sido sacrificadas, alguns membros não as contavam como baixa, porque eram Comensais da Morte. Dumbledore, porém, sabia que a verdade sobre Leon Pryme traria maior desgraça se seus dois espiões ainda estivessem vivos. Por isso, tornou expressamente necessário descobrir qual fora a boca responsável por soltar a língua ao Profeta Diário.


	18. Mudando os Planos

_**MUDANDO OS PLANOS**_

Na primeira chance que Snape teve ao chegar em Hogwarts trancou-se no escritório de Dumbledore e contou tudo sobre o novo plano de Voldemort. Já era sabido que o Lorde das Trevas seqüestraria quantas crianças fossem possíveis para obter mais aliados. Apesar de saber que Voldmort atacaria Hogsmeade se as crianças fossem até lá, Dumbledore permitiu o sábado na mais espetacular cidade bruxa. Como previsto, os Comensais atacaram encapuzados, como abutres sobre carcaça podre, mas não conseguiram raptar uma criança sequer, pois os aurores e o Ministério haviam como aliados os gigantes. Para tal, a promessa de jamais serem incomodados, juntamente com a doação de extensas propriedades e certas regalias no mundo mágico, foram o preço para trazerem os gigantes para o lado do bem. Todos concordaram que para não perder mais ninguém para Voldemort aquele fora um preço razoável. Assim como atacaram, os Comensais bateram em retirada. Outros ataques a bruxos de famílias trouxas aconteceram longe dali, proposital e simultaneamente, mas o reforço chegou rápido e os Comensais não estavam conseguindo mais fazer vítimas.

Draco Malfoy, costumeiramente interesseiro, tratou de se aproximar ainda mais de Leon Pryme, apesar de já serem grandes amigos. Com isso, Draco tencionava fazer com que sua família tivesse mais prestígio perante o Lorde. O que o menino Malfoy não fazia idéia era que Voldemort não tinha interesses em um filho porque jamais aprendera a amar.

— Voldemort apenas usa as pessoas conforme melhor lhe convêm. Pode até parecer que ele tem algum sentimento por determinada pessoa, o que significa que ele pode simular o amor - Alvo Dumbledore alertava o que os integrantes da Ordem já conheciam.

— Se ele mantém Hanna prisioneira, pode muito bem exigir que ela execute os feitiços - Black falou sem levantar os olhos, o senhor e a senhora Weasley concordaram.

— Sim, poderia exigir, Sirius, mas não obrigar, porque apesar da maldição Imperius ser altamente recomendada para manipular os atos alheios, feitiços poderosos como os que Hanna utiliza só podem ser feitos em sã consciência, porque exigem força interior do executor.

— Então, nem que Voldemort quisesse, poderia obrigá-la.

— Teoricamente, não, porque assim que a maldição é quebrada e a pessoa retoma a noção do que há ao seu redor, quebra inconscientemente a barreira do conhecimento do feitiço. - Dumbledore mexeu nos óculos, limpando-os na veste, e depois de recolocá-los sobre o resto, disse: - Mas Voldemort é inteligente e se utiliza de artes das quais jamais saberemos ao certo, o que pode levar a outra teoria.

— Bem, pelo menos o bastardinho está bem protegido - Black riu, mas nenhum dos integrantes da Ordem achou graça.

Havia se passado exatamente um mês desde o cativeiro de Hanna e a promessa do Lorde de torturá-la caso nada saísse ao esperado por ele. Snape fora terminantemente proibido de ver a esposa, e na última vez em que estiveram juntos, dois dias depois da punição, os dois se alteraram e discutiram. Hanna, resoluta, ordenou que Snape tomasse Leon e fugisse para longe, para sempre. Snape, orgulhoso e alarmado, afirmou que tudo se resolveria com o passar dos dias e que confirmou que não havia melhor lugar para Leon do que ao lado de Dumbledore. As poucas vezes que Snape vira a esposa fora em companhia do próprio Lorde das Trevas, o que aconteceu duas ou três vezes. Em todas, Hanna aparentava cansaço e debilidade, a primeira hipótese de Snape era a de que Voldemort estivesse torturando-a, mas a segunda era bem mais provável, especialmente por ver a cara tão satisfeita de Pryme: Hanna pertencia a ele novamente. A única certeza de Snape era a de que Hanna estava executando feitiços de proteção, porque nem aurores nem Ministério, muito menos os integrantes da Ordem conseguiam chegar ao esconderijo do Lorde das Trevas.

Hanna não levantava os olhos quando em companhia dos outros Comensais ou de Voldemort, não pela fraqueza que sentia, mas pela vergonha e pela descrença, porque sabia que nenhum deles a ajudaria a se livrar daquela situação, nem mesmo seu marido, Snape, que se afastara completamente. Não entendia o porquê do afastamento, era ilógico já que fora ele quem a ajudara a se recuperar da punição de Voldemort pelo escape da notícia de que possuía um filho.

Voldemort entrou no quarto de Hanna, sentando ao lado dela numa das cadeiras.

— Pegamos o seu filho.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e a dor em seu peito foi fulminante.

— Estava perambulando em Hogsmeade - sibilou rindo. - Afinal, Dumbledore não é um bom guardião, não é mesmo?

— Ele... ele está bem? - perguntou com os olhos transbordando.

— Está bem. Lúcio está com ele.

Hanna sentou por um momento, como se seu mundo desabasse por completo, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Voldemort estalou os dedos, olhando fixamente para ela.

— Eu quero vê-lo - exigiu Hanna.

Voldemort riu alto.

— Você não tem esse direito, minha cara. Mas se você se comportar, posso pensar em permitir que em breve o visite - e terminando a frase, Voldemort se pôs de pé.

— Posso falar com Snape? - arriscou ela.

— Não vai ser possível, ele está numa missão - ele foi seco. - Sugiro que você descanse, quero vê-la magnífica no jantar.

Assim que Voldemort deixou o quarto, Hanna se desesperou. Precisava fazer algo. Precisava descobrir se o que Voldemort falara era verdade. Mas conhecendo-o como o conhecia, não era homem que precisava mentir, sempre conseguira o que queria sem precisar iludir ninguém. Mas era homem metódico e perspicaz, quem sabe tivesse inventado a história para fazê-la executar os feitiços. Se bem que os estava executando de qualquer forma, afirmando que continuaria protegendo o esconderijo se seu filho permanecesse em Hogwarts.

Hanna apareceu na sala de jantar escura, os homens que lá se encontrava levantaram, como se ela fosse um anjo que iluminasse aquele lugar sombrio. Nenhum deles falou nada, apenas a cumprimentaram com um menear de cabeça e voltaram a se sentar logo após ela. O jantar foi silencioso, parecia que os homens tinham sido proibidos ou instruídos a não pronunciarem uma palavra sequer. Ao final do jantar, somente Voldemort, Hanna e Pryme permaneceram à mesa.

— Estive pensando, Hanna, seu filho é uma garantia agora, maior do que pensei.

— O senhor sabe que eu farei o que quiser...

— Hanna - Voldemort pôs a mão sobre a dela -, o que eu quero que faça vai além do que os melhores dos meus seguidores jamais fariam por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Eu gostaria de ver meu filho.

— Já lhe disse - tornou a falar com impaciência - que seu filho está com Lúcio. Agora, vamos ao que interessa... Eu quero que baixe a guarda de Hogwarts.

Voldemort foi direto, e o efeito dessa secura atingiu Hanna como um raio; foi com a garganta seca que ela insistiu:

— Gostaria de ver meu filho.

— Não seja impertinente - avisou Voldemort. - Sabe que minha paciência é pouca... Pryme, leve sua mulher para o quarto. Faça-a aceitar por bem meu pedido, caso contrário, eu usarei minha persuasão.

O Lorde se recostou na cadeira e observou enquanto Hanna e Pryme saíam da sala e subiam as escadas quem levavam aos dormitórios. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e deixou que Hanna entrasse primeiro. Ela se sentou no batente da janela e fitou a escuridão lá fora. Pryme permaneceu de pé, uma das mãos na cintura, a outra acariciando uma foto num porta-retrato.

— Ele já está muito impaciente, porque teima em provocá-lo? - perguntou Pryme quebrando o silêncio. - Você o tem ajudado há tempos, porque simplesmente não termina isso de uma vez...

— Eu quero ver Leon! - interrompeu zangada. - Quero o meu filho comigo!

— Mulher, você não tem medo mesmo - rosnou Pryme lhe dando as costas, nervoso.

— Você poderia trazê-lo para mim, não poderia, Keneth? - murmurou, agora fitando-o.

Os músculos do maxilar de Pryme mexeram frenéticos por instantes e o passado ao lado daquela mulher lhe passou diante dos olhos. Tomado por um antigo impulso, ele se aproximou de Hanna e agachou-se ao lado dela, que continuava a fitá-lo.

— Eu amei você - ela sussurrou quase sem fôlego. - Mas veja no que se tornou...

— Eu ainda a amo - afirmou Pryme, não deixando-a falar.

— Já não somos compatíveis...

— Poderíamos tentar.

— Você me decepcionou muito.

— Posso recomeçar se você esquecer o que passou. O Lorde está mais forte do que nunca, os planos dele não têm como falhar.

— Seu fanatismo me assusta, assim como o do Lorde.

— É um novo futuro para os bruxos...

— Você não vê que ele não tem escrúpulos nem limites? É um assassino...

— Hanna, tudo vai terminar quando ele completar o plano.

— Sim. E depois? O que vai acontecer quando ele terminar o plano? Ele vai pensar em outro e em outro, e em outro...

— Mas nós estaremos bem! Somos seus aliados - então ele desviou o olhar de Hanna e pousou-os nos próprios sapatos. - E seu filho estará bem... Aceite, Hanna.

— Não posso - ele balançava a cabeça - deixar que matem Dumbledore.

— Droga, Hanna! - urrou Pryme se pondo de pé com rapidez. - Você também não é fácil.

— Fácil? O que quer dizer com isso? Sua visão do mundo é que se deturpou! Pelo amor de...

— Eu escolhi meu caminho! - rosnou arregaçando a manga da camisa, mostrando a Marca Negra. - E você também! Deveria agir como um de nós!

Hanna levou as mãos à cabeça, pôs-se de pé e se afastou de Pryme.

— Você vai ter que aceitar, Hanna. Não há escapatória. Melhor seria se fosse por bem.

Ela o encarou com toda a coragem do mundo, porque bem o conhecia e sabia do que Pryme era capaz.

— Traga-me Leon - foi incisiva - e seu mestre terá o que deseja.

No entanto, aquela não foi uma resposta suficientemente boa para Voldemort, ele queria a total cooperação de Hanna, fosse qual fosse o pedido.

Os dias se passaram e nada de Leon ser trazido ao esconderijo; nem mesmo Malfoy ou Snape apareciam, e aquilo começou a levantar suspeita para Hanna.


	19. Vulpes Vulpes

_**VULPES VULPES**_

Uma reviravolta ocorreu no mundo bruxo. O Ministério estava sob o poder de Voldemort e muitas das pessoas se agregaram a ele por livre escolha. Também não eram poucos os que foram dominados pelas maldições e às trevas se juntaram, mas até os que não se aliaram mantinham-se calados e indiferentes ao terror que Voldemort exercia Mesmo os integrantes da Ordem de Fênix que trabalhavam no Ministério viraram reclusos e resguardados.

Os urros raivosos de Voldemort podiam ser ouvidos da sala onde Hanna era monitorada por Pryme. O mestre estava descontente por Lúcio Malfoy não conseguir roubar de um menino a esfera que continha a maldita Profecia que poderia fazer com que seus poderem desaparecessem para sempre.

— Pelo menos matamos alguns dos bastardos traidores de sangue - Belatriz Lestrange consolava o cunhado com a mão sobre o ombro enquanto entravam na sala. - Meu priminho se foi. Coitado - e a risada desprezível da Comensal fez Hanna erguer os olhos.

Lúcio sentou na poltrona ao lado de Hanna ao mesmo tempo em que Pryme ia até Belatriz para colher melhores informações.

— Sirius... Black está morto? - murmurou Hanna para Lúcio.

Ele a fitou com inexpressivos olhos acinzentados e confirmou, deixando-a se perder em pensamentos. Mais um. Mais um aliado de Dumbledore que vinha ao chão. E nada de Leon. Nada de qualquer criança na casa. As suspeitas de Hanna aumentavam casa vez mais e a vontade de cometer uma loucura quase a entregou, porque pegara o Lorde fitando-a compenetrado e de repente, em sua mente, Snape apareceu beijando-a como costumava fazer muito antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Hanna fechou os olhos e levantou-se bruscamente, indo parar atrás de Pryme, quebrando o contato visual entre ela e Voldemort.

— Estou cansada, quero ir me deitar - falou com certa rapidez, forçando a entrada na conversa entre Pryme e Bella.

— Não pode esperar uns instantes? - perguntou Bella muito interessada no que Pryme dizia antes de ser interrompido.

— Não. Não posso - Hanna foi grossa. E então olhou para Pryme e disse: - Se não pode me acompanhar até meu quarto, pedirei a Lúcio para me... - insinuou dando as costas a Pryme, que imediatamente a puxou pelo pulso e concordou em levá-la ao quarto.

Era sempre daquele jeito: sempre alguém a escoltando até onde quer que fosse, não lhe dando tempo nem mesmo para respirar sozinha por segundos. Mas Hanna não queria ficar sozinha naquela noite. Não queria Voldemort novamente tentando ler-lhe a mente, então, surpreendendo Pryme, pediu para que ele ficasse. Ele já estava de costas quando ela arriscara o pedido e não parou de andar, apesar de pasmado. Hanna também não insistiu, talvez Pryme soubesse que Voldemort queria vê-la e por isso não mostrou o verdadeiro interesse pelo pedido. Todavia, Hanna se enganou, Voldemort não a procurou naquela noite e ela pôde dormir em paz, se é que houvesse alguma vivendo sob a pressão que vivia.

A manhã despontou com o som alegre dos pássaros, muito surreal para alguém que estava trancafiado havia dias, sem poder nem sequer abrir a janela. Hanna desceu as escadas com Pryme ao seu encalço, ele parecia inquieto, agitado, e ela sabia o porquê: Belatriz Lestrange. Bem, só poderia ser, pois desde que a mulher chegara os dois mantinham longas e divertidas conversas. Porém, nada daquele assunto a preocupava, afinal, nem era mais esposa de Pryme e sim de Snape, apesar de não tê-lo visto fazia tempo. Provavelmente ele a evitava, a verdade sobre Leon foi dura para muitos, a maioria dos Comensais, de certa forma, se afastaram de Hanna, nem ao menos a cumprimentando quando no esconderijo de Voldemort.

Voldemort entrou na sala, sentou-se à mesa e fitou Pryme.

— Estamos prontos? - sibilou com os olhos vermelhos brilhando.

— Sim, mestre - respondeu Pryme. Esperamos apenas sua ordem.

Voldemort virou-se para Hanna e sorriu malicioso, querendo saber o que se passava na mente dela, Hanna, porém, falou para quebrar o feitiço mudo.

— Prontos para que?

— Você saberá na hora certa, minha cara.

— O senhor me mantém aqui, executando seus feitiços, e ainda assim não me traz Leon...

— CALE-SE - berrou Voldemort, batendo com o punho fechado sobre a mesa de madeira. - Você - ele ergueu o dedo fino e macilento - vai fazer o feitiço que quebra a proteção de Hogwarts ou jamais verá seu filho novamente! - A ameaça pareceu surtir efeito, Hanna se calou e baixou os olhos.

Belatriz entrou com uma correspondência nas mãos.

— Aguardam sua resposta, mestre - ela disse toda melosa.

— Obrigada, Bella - e Voldemort estendeu a ela um pergaminho. Belatriz o pegou com todo o cuidado do mundo, como se o papel fosse antiqüíssimo e se partisse com seu hálito, e o amarrou na pata da coruja que antes parecia uma estatueta ao lado da janela.

A coruja piou alto. Hanna viu os olhos de Voldemort se tornarem ainda mais vermelhos e viu os olhos de Pryme piscarem seguidamente, ele estava com medo. Então, a atenção de Hanna se voltou para a janela. Belatriz a entreabriu e soltou a coruja sorrindo, depois, voltou-se a Voldemort e fez uma reverência. Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e apontou para a cadeira ao lado dele. Tomaram o café da manhã lentamente enquanto Voldemort tentava insistentemente entrar nos pensamentos de Hanna.

Ao fim do café, apenas Hanna e Pryme permaneceram sentados à mesa, Voldemort e Belatriz seguiram para a biblioteca, onde esperariam pelos relatos dos Comensais em missão. Estes apareceram em grupos, mas não chegaram a entrar no escritório porque um deles estava ferido. A balburdia era tamanha que Pryme dividiu sua atenção entre Hanna e os Comensais no hall de entrada, parando à porta da sala. Então, Snape surgiu logo adiante de Pryme, enquanto Voldemort se metia em meio à confusão e ouvia as explicações de seus homens.

_Severo, __me diga, Leon está bem? -_ uma voz ecoou na mente de Snape, e ele a reconheceu de imediato. - _Não se vire! _

_Ele está em Hogwarts. Dumbledore não permite que ele..._

_Então não se vire - _pediu Hanna. - _Não me procure com o que irá acontecer. Apenas chame a atenção para si, por favor. - _O pedido era simples, e se não tivesse sido feito por Hanna, talvez Snape nem o cumprisse.

Assim, Snape soltou em alto e bom som:

— Desconfio onde seja o esconderijo da Ordem.

O hall silenciou de imediato e todos os olhares se voltaram a Severo Snape. Aproveitando aquele instante, uma raposa-vermelha correu por debaixo da mesa do café e sorrateira pulou pela janela aberta, sumindo em disparada por entre a branca e ondulada neve que forrava o terreno.

— Onde? - inquiriu Voldemort fitando Snape com toda sua atenção. - ONDE?

— Em... Londres - Snape hesitou, mas ao ver o nervosismo de seu mestre, pôs mais força na voz. - Com certeza em Londres...

— Existem milhares de lugares em Londres! - a voz de Voldemort oscilou, estava prestes a punir alguém.

— Existe o feitiço Fidelius, portanto, não há como precisar.

No entanto, a raiva que emanava de Voldemort não era proveniente de uma informação irrisória como aquela, mas sim, de algo que o Lorde vira sobre o ombro de Pryme, que se mantinha parado de costas para a sala do café matinal.

Voldemort caminhou até Pryme, empurrando-o sem piedade, com um feitiço, contra a parede, e parou diante da mesa vazia. Sua respiração estava descompassada, a ira era sentida por todos.

— Aonde é que está Hanna? - quis saber Voldemort, mas sem deixar ninguém responder, especialmente Pryme, completou: - Ela está no quarto?

Ninguém respondeu, ninguém ousou, porém, todos fixaram os olhos em Pryme.

— Me... mestre... - Pryme apontava para uma das cadeiras -, Hanna estava... não tirei os olhos dela...

— Se não tivesse tirado, ela estaria aqui! - arranhou Voldemort com a voz furiosa. - Outra vez me decepcionando - ele disse erguendo a varinha e apontando-a para Pryme. - CRUCIO!

O Comensal caiu de joelhos, tamanha a fúria do feitiço que o acertou, mas Voldemort não foi piedoso, conjurou a maldição Cruciatus mais cinco vezes, impiedosamente e sem qualquer pingo de remorso em seus olhos, a não ser mais e mais cólera. Quando finalmente deixou a sala, Pryme já tinha desmaiado, com sangue saindo por seu nariz e boca. Era a vez de punir quem deixara a janela do aposento aberta. Era a vez de Belatriz Lestrange. A punição não foi tão fraca quanto a de Pryme.


	20. Os Terrenos de Hogwarts

_**OS TERRENOS DE HOGWARTS**_

Mandrágoras gritavam de forma ensurdecedora do lado de fora do castelo, elas haviam acordado Hanna deixando-a aterrorizada. Olhou em volta e descobriu-se num aconchegante aposento com paredes de pedra. Num pulo, pôs-se de pé e foi até a porta, mas ao contrário do que pensava, não estava trancada. Somente então Hanna se lembrou do que acontecera. Como toda a propriedade de McNair estava enfeitiçada, ninguém poderia aparatar ou desaparatar, e ela teve que fugir a pé, preferindo permanecer na forma animal, já que como tal poderia sentir muito melhor a presença de alguém ou alguma coisa perigosa. Somente milhas colinas acima foi que Hanna pôde desaparatar, mas quase inconsciente de exaustão, aparatou nos terrenos de Hogwarts em meio à Floresta Proibida, o que lhe rendou alguns ferimentos inesperados nas mãos dos desconfiados centauros, que sentiam a presença do mal com muita facilidade. Foi salva pelas mãos do homem a quem pedira asilo, Alvo Dumbledore, que a acolheu sem nem mesmo questionar, levando-a diretamente a uma cama na enfermaria.

— Desculpe pelo inconveniente, não me lembrei que Pomona estaria transplantando mandrágoras. Mas ela já, já terminará!

— Ainda bem que o senhor me deixou ficar com isso - agradeceu Hanna, apertando o abafador sobre os ouvidos com a ajuda da varinha. Os dois sorriram e Dumbledore ficou ali com ela, em silêncio, até que terminasse de tomar o café da manhã que o elfo havia trazido. O que não levou muito tempo.

— Muito obrigada, senhor Dumbledore. Não sei como lhe agradecer...

— Precisamos conversar, a senhora sabe disso.

— Sei, mas primeiro gostaria de ver meu filho.

— Não sei se é uma boa idéia, talvez ele comente com os colegas...

—Não, não, o senhor não precisa trazê-lo aqui. Só quero vê-lo, de longe, para saber que realmente passa bem.

— Neste caso, me acompanhe.

Os dois saíram pelo corredor, subiram por uma pequena torre e se apoiaram no beiral, onde uma janela ovalada se abria para um extenso gramado verde. Dumbledore apontou para a esquerda, onde um grupo de alunos vinha carregando suas vassouras para mais uma aula de vôo.

— Claro que sim - murmurou ela para si mesma. - Ele está ótimo.

— Sim, Hanna, ele está. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

Ela baixou os olhos e se afastou da janela.

— Poderá ficar em Hogwarts até decidir para onde quer ir desde que se mantenha no anonimato.

— Mais uma vez, obrigada - respondeu apertando a mão dele com força. Um leve sorriso nos lábios dele a fizeram sorrir também.

— Ótimo. Vou deixá-la sozinha agora. Voltarei mais tarde para lhe trazer o jantar. Por favor, não saia do quarto.

Hanna confirmou que não iria sair e se despediram.

O ano letivo terminou dois dias depois e Hanna viu as crianças partirem pela janela minúscula de seu aposento confortável. Dumbledore deu a ela a certeza de que Leon seria muito bem cuidado, já que ficara sob os cuidados da professora Minerva McGonagall, ao que Hanna aceitou sem discutir. Confiava em Dumbledore.

A maior preocupação de Hanna, porém era com seu filho. E na primeira oportunidade que teve, perguntou sobre ele ao diretor da vazia Hogwarts.

— Não se preocupe, minha cara Hanna, Leon não está sendo ratado com diferença pelos professores. Mas não posso falar o mesmo dos colegas. - Dumbledore baixou os olhos. - Leon é um menino forte, sabe se defender e tem bons argumentos. Confesso que foi um grande choque quando recebi a notícia.

Hanna, desta vez, foi quem baixou os olhos.

— Foi Snape quem lhe trouxe a...

— Sim - respondeu ele ficando de pé e andando até a pequena janela. - Ele é um homem de boa fé, preocupa-se com você...

Hanna se afastou dele, indo sentar na beirada da cama.

— Não quero que meu filho se torne como o pai biológico.

— E não irá, Hanna, Leon é um menino perspicaz, muito inteligente...

— Ele é apenas uma criança, que pode se corromper a qualquer instante. Eu não tenho sido um bom exemplo e temo por ele.

— Seu filho é muito maduro... - Dumbledore, pela terceira vez, não conseguiu concluir a frase.

— E qual a explicação para as brincadeiras horríveis das quais ele participou no ano passado?

— Nunca aprontou nada grave quando criança, Hanna? - quis saber Dumbledore, fazendo-a se calar outra vez. - Tom Riddle foi rejeitado pelo pai e a mãe morreu cedo. A vida do garoto girava entorno de Hogwarts, nada mais que isso. E aqui, mesmo aqui, aconteceram situações que pioraram as condições mentais de Tom, principalmente porque ele sempre quis ser o melhor de todos, não importando como teria que ser ou agir para chegar lá.

Hanna balançou a cabeça, desacreditada.

— Seu filho está em boas mãos e enquanto tiver seu amor tudo ficará bem!

— Senhor Dumbledore! - chamou ela.

— Sim, Hanna.

— Os comensais... e Voldemort... eles planejam algo. Não sei o que é! - disse ela com insegurança. Dumbledore sorriu.

— Parece que você os assustou. Eles não se encontraram mais depois do dia em que você fugiu.

— Oh! Então... está bem! - Hanna desviou os olhos dele. Claro, Snape o ajudara, era seu serviço com a Ordem, avisar sobre os planos de Voldemort.

— Eu lhe manterei informada, não se preocupe.

Os dias se passaram e agosto chegou juntamente com o outono e seus frescos ventos. Os professores voltavam para Hogwarts com certo receio dos acontecimentos no mundo bruxo, mas com a certeza de que em Hogwarts, ao lado de Alvo Dumbledore, suas vidas jamais correriam risco.

Snape entrou no escritório de Dumbledore cabisbaixo. Havia tempos que não conseguia informações concisas, mas também, Voldemort estava mais precavido do que nunca.

— Ninguém sabe dela - Snape admitiu com certa decepção. - Voldemort está pensando em procurá-la através de feitiços...

— Sorte nossa ninguém poder mexer naqueles livros proibidos.

— Sorte nossa por Hanna tê-los enfeitiçado muito bem - rosnou Snape em contradição consigo mesmo, queria pegar os livros, mas também desejava que eles jamais existissem.

— Vá descansar, Severo. Tente dormir, você está com uma aparência horrível.

Dumbledore sorriu, apertando o ombro de Snape e subiu as escadas que levavam até seu dormitório.

Primeiro de setembro chegou com balburdia e alegria, que irradiava tanto mais ao longo que o salão principal ia se enchendo de crianças. Hanna podia ver a movimentação pela janela de seu quarto, pequenos pontinhos iluminados cruzavam por uma longa estradinha até sumirem atrás de um muro alto, provavelmente uma entrada secundária do castelo.

Por um tempo tudo ficou em silêncio, até que uma algazarra começava a descer pelo corredor que passava diante do quarto de Hanna. Ela se encostou de costas na porta e sorriu ao perceber que o som era feito por crianças. Queria espiar, talvez visse Leon, mas como explicaria a Dumbledore se fosse vista? Limitou-se a ouvir enquanto imaginava-se abraçando Leon.

O diretor de Hogwarts permaneceu de pé, no saguão, até que todos os alunos tivessem sido encaminhados a suas devidas casas. Snape parou ao lado dele, fitando o portal de entrada igualmente como Dumbledore.

— O senhor viu Hanna? - perguntou Snape com os braços cruzados e, num primeiro momento, encarando dentro dos olhos de Dumbledore, mas segundos depois, desviando-os para o chão. O diretor reconheceu nos olhos de Snape que havia outras intenções que não o medo ou a preocupação de que Voldemort atacasse.

— Não, Severo, não a vi.

Snape baixou a cabeça e suspirou fracamente.

— Ela deve estar bem, Severo. É uma mulher inteligente, sabe do que é capaz e conhece Voldemort muito bem a ponto de saber que sumir por uns tempos é o melhor a fazer.

— Sumir não é a solução. O senhor...

— Sim, sei disso. Fugir nunca é a solução. Mas deixar as coisas esfriarem sempre é bom.

Snape se calou, aceitando a resposta como se fosse absoluta, mas em sua mente tudo era díspar. Preocupava-se demais com Hanna e queria poder ajudá-la.

— A marca está queimando - murmurou Snape. - Desde cedo.

— Faça o que deve ser feito - Dumbledore disse com simplicidade

Snape deixou Dumbledore sozinho no saguão. O velho diretor esperou que o professor se afastasse e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

Era manhã de sábado. Hanna estava inquieta desde que acordara, mas ela se sentiu indisposta pouco depois do almoço. Tinha a certeza de que o problema não era a comida, a bebida ou ter que passar os dias presa no quarto. Não. Ela sabia que Voldemort estava se reunindo, sentia seu braço arder, porém, seria muito difícil ajudar Dumbledore agora que estava longe das Trevas e presa naquele quarto de masmorra.

Durante o jantar Dumbledore conversava com Minerva, a professora de Transfiguração, quando algo interessante lhe chamou a atenção do lado de fora do castelo. Uma raposa-vermelha felpuda corria pela orla da floresta com um fio dourado na boca. O fio se estendia até perder-se de vista, Dumbledore não podia enxergar, mas a raposa-vermelha havia dado a volta com o fio cor ouro por toda a propriedade do castelo, até unir as duas pontas. Assim que as pontas se tocaram, uma carreira de luzes douradas subiu por mais de um quilômetro céu adentro e clareou tudo por segundos, fazendo parecer dia. Quando os alunos e demais professores viram o clarão correram para as janelas, contudo já era tarde, ele havia sumido. A raposa-vermelha correu ziguezagueando pelo jardim sem ser vista e entrou numa pequena janela das masmorras.

Hanna fechou a janela minúscula de seu quarto e sentou na cama ofegando. Tudo estava silencioso, todos jantavam no salão principal, longe dali e ela havia deixado as luzes apagadas.

— Muito arriscado o que fez, Hanna - era a voz de Dumbledore vindo da porta. Ela se levantou num salto e acendeu a ponta da varinha. A claridade a denunciou ainda mais: suas bochechas estavam coradas e o vestido tinha rasgado até a altura da coxa.

— Senhor Dumbledore... eu não quis sair sem avisar... mas Voldemort está tramando algo!

— Eu sei, eu sei - afirmou Dumbledore. - Agradeço pelo ótimo feitiço de proteção, mas arriscou-se muito saindo assim.

— Perdoe-me.

— Então, uma raposa, hein? - disse Dumbledore sorrindo e agitando a varinha, arrumando o vestido dela.

Ela sorriu e baixou os olhos pouco depois.

— Voldemort está tentando encontrá-la.

— Eu sei. Vai fazer de tudo para me achar. E agradeço ao senhor por cuidar tão bem de meu filho, se não fosse isso, talvez Voldemort já tivesse o que...

— Não fiz mais do que deveria.

Os dois permaneceram calados, fitando-se, até Dumbledore quebrar o silêncio com uma frase pré-pensada, à qual Hanna esperava desde o primeiro dia em que chegara ao castelo.

— Você não pode permanecer aqui, Hanna.

— Sei disso, senhor. É perigoso para todos - murmurou. Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça. - O senhor me faria uma concessão?

— Vou pedir a Leon que venha vê-la - confirmou o diretor sorrindo, mas com os olhos tristes por ter que deixar uma pessoa do bem mergulhar num mundo totalmente traiçoeiro sem poder ajudar de alguma forma. - Antes, gostaria de lhe perguntar... Voldemort conhece algum feitiço de busca? Keneth Pryme escreveu alguns deles em seus livros, suponho.

— Sim, escreveu. Mas tenho a certeza de que não se lembra. E Voldemort também não os conhece, caso contrário já os teria utilizado. Por acaso, eu conheço um feitiço, poderia lhe ensinar, se assim o senhor desejar.

— Gostaria muito - garantiu, mas ele ergueu as sobrancelhas assim que Hanna descreveu o principal ingrediente: sangue de unicórnio.

Balançando a cabeça, Dumbledore se despediu por aquela noite. Na manhã seguinte conversariam um pouco mais e à noite, antes de acompanhar Hanna até a saída da propriedade, Dumbledore aprenderia a executar o poderoso feitiço de busca, Exquirus Homo, com uma exceção, Voldemort não era mortal e talvez a execução do feitiço nem desse certo.

Não demorou nem quinze minutos e Leon apareceu eufórico e com uma pilha de livros nas mãos, queria mostrar à mãe tudo o que iria aprender naquele ano. Ficaram a tarde toda juntos dentro do quarto. Hanna deu toda sua atenção ao filho, sem se importar com o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Assim que o céu começou a ficar rosado, ela ajudou o filho a recolher os livros. Estava na hora dele ir jantar e voltar para o dormitório. Contudo, antes de sair, Leon segurou a mão da mãe e puxando-a para perto de si, fez com que ela se ajoelhasse.

— Mãe, eu não quero que a senhora se machuque.

— Eu sei, querido, mas não posso permanecer à vista. Aquele homem é capaz do inimaginável para conseguir o que quer. E Dumbledore sabe disso.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Não faço idéia. Mas não se preocupe com isso, eu vou dar um jeito em tudo.

Leon estava apreensivo e Hanna percebeu.

— O professor Dumbledore me disse para vir me despedir rápido e para não comentar com ninguém...

— E ele está certo, querido, ninguém deve saber que estive aqui, senão pessoas inocentes irão pagar um preço caro por isso.

— Para onde a senhora vai? - Leon pediu com os olhos vermelhos, ele tinha vontade de chorar.

— Não sei, meu amor. E mesmo que soubesse não poderia lhe dizer - sussurrou com o coração partido.

— Não gosto disso! E quando voltaremos a nos ver?

— Em breve, eu espero, mas podemos nos corresponder - disse ela abraçando-o. - Com cuidado e atenção, sempre! - Leon balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e Hanna continuou: - Você será meu irmão caçula, que morava comigo na Finlândia, e me falará sobre você como se falasse de Hogwarts.

Leon sorriu, iluminando o rosto da mãe.

— Mas espere-me escrever primeiro, certo? Serei Helmi, de Vilhelmina. Você será Jaakko. Pesquisa na biblioteca sobre a Finlândia; um feitiço o ajudará a traduzir o texto para essa língua.

— Farei isso, mãe - falou o garoto abraçando-a.

Hanna estendeu o momento ao máximo, mas a noite já ia cair e sabia que os corredores seriam vigiados, pois todos os alunos deveriam estar no salão para o jantar.

— Eu amo você, mãe.

— Também te amo muito, meu anjo. Mantenha-me sempre em seu coração. Nunca se esqueça de que te amo - murmurou ela beijando-o na testa e empurrando-o para fora do quarto. Leon apertou uma última vez a mão da mãe, sorriu e tomou o caminho do dormitório para guardar seus pertences antes do jantar.


	21. Exquirus Immortalitas

_**EXQUIRUS IMMORTALITAS**_

Severo Snape parou abismado quando Argo Filch relatou o que vira: primeiro fora Dumbledore, andando vagarosamente por aquele corredor, entrando naquela porta, todas as noites, e em algumas manhãs; depois, Leon Pryme, no mesmo corredor, na mesma porta, e quando o garoto saiu, Filch viu, aterrorrizado, a figura de uma mulher.

— O que é que está me dizendo, Filch? - berrou Snape na sala de Poções. - Você tem certeza do que viu?

— Sim, professor Snape. Eu não queria contrariar as ordens de Dumbledore, mas acho que é um perigo essa mulher ficar aqui!

— E de que feitiço eles falavam?

— Isso eu não sei, professor, foi impossível ouvir o que falavam...

— Se seguiu Dumbledore, sabe onde ela está.

— Eu não segui o diretor, professor, apenas fazia a ronda - explicou Filch não querendo levar culpa alguma se Dumbledore descobrisse que Snape sabia da existência de Hanna no castelo.

Snape andou de um lado para o outro, agradeceu ao zelador por lhe dar aquela informação e pediu que ele saísse da sala.

— Então ela estava aqui esse tempo todo! Por que não quis que eu soubesse? - murmurou Snape a si mesmo.

— Com licença, Severo - Dumbledore pediu a permissão batendo na porta. Snape arregalou os olhos e encarou o diretor, era justamente com o velho diretor que desejava conversar. - Preciso lhe falar - e fechou a porta -, é sobre Hanna.

— O que tem ela? - perguntou Snape sarcástico, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Preciso que a leve para longe de Hogwarts.

— Para longe de Hogwarts? - ironizou ele. - Ela está aqui por acaso?

— Está no último aposento das masmorras, antes do salão dos materiais de quadribol.

— COMO? - perguntou Snape surpreso, alteando a voz. - Desde quando?

— Desde o final do ano letivo passado - respondeu Dumbledore não lhe dando muita atenção e logo expondo sua vontade. - Ela precisa sair de Hogwarts o quanto antes, todos corremos perigo com ela aqui. Quero que você a leve até este lugar - e Dumbledore estendeu um papel a Snape.

— Eu? E por quê? O que tenho haver com tudo isso? Se o senhor não me contou antes que ela estava aqui é por que não confiava em mim! Por que confia agora?

— Não era uma questão de confiança, Severo.

— Desculpe, Dumbledore, mas eu não a levarei a lugar algum! - disse Snape dando as costas ao diretor e voltando a organizar seus papéis. Dumbledore se impressionou com a recusa, mas não insistiu. Saiu da sala sem falar nada. O que ele queria era dar uma chance para eles se reconciliarem antes que ela partisse sem destino.

Hanna esperou com certa impaciência a hora do jantar passar. Não estava ansiosa para ir embora, mas queria muito ensinar a Alvo Dumbledore o feitiço de busca para que ele e todos os seus aliados soubessem do paradeiro do Lorde das Trevas.

TOC-TOC-TOC.

— Entre - disse Hanna a Dumbledore, esperançosa por saber o lugar onde ela encontraria ajuda. Mas ao olhar para a porta, a pessoa ali parada não era o diretor. - Severo... - ela suspirou,

— Senhora Snape - relembrou ele grosseiramente. Ela se levantou e andou rápido até ele, tocando-o no peito. Mas ele a repeliu.

— O que aconteceu?

— Diga-me a senhora - indagou ele.

— Você simplesmente não falou mais comigo...

— Porque sirvo ao Lorde das Trevas e não à senhora.

— Você faz de conta que serve a ele, Severo, não precisava ter me ignorado. Sei que ficou impressionado com a minha confissão...

— Sim, fiquei. Mas quem não ficou?

— Desculpe.

Os dois se encararam e então Snape vacilou.

— Eu não pude mais falar com você. Fui proibido - ao dizer a frase, deu as costas, fechando a porta. - Não havia como avisá-la, depois, era arriscado tentar me comunicar porque o Lorde poderia desconfiar.

— Ele estava muito desconfiado. Tentou ler minha mente algumas vezes.

Snape pareceu impressionado, e alterou completamente seu temperamento.

— Você me enganou direitinho com aquele seu jeito de menina, se mostrando carinhosa e...

— Jeito de menina?

— Compreendo que foi um grande erro nos casarmos, mas admito que não pensei que as coisas mudariam entre nós.

— Mudaram porque você quis que mudassem, Severo. Eu era a mesma. Ia tratá-lo como sempre tratei... com meu jeito de menina.

— Você passou a me ignorar!

— Porque você se afastou.

— Você poderia ter conversado comigo... sobre o que sentia... eu teria entendido - Snape rosnou indignado, como se a culpa de tudo fosse somente de Hanna. Então, por outra vez, mudou o tom de voz, tornando-se ameaçador. - Nada do que acontecer daqui para frente me dirá respeito, apenas vim me despedir de você e dizer que Hagrid a levará até o lugar combinado.

— Severo?! - chamou ela espantada pelo tratamento que ele estava lhe dando, contudo ele saiu da vista dela, deixando-a parada em frente à porta semi-aberta. Ela não o seguiu ou sequer espiou para fora, mas seu pensamento ficou em Snape; o que quer que tivesse acontecido não era para fazê-lo mudar daquela forma era justificável e nada lhe tirava a certeza de que ele tivera a cabeça revirado pelas palavras de Pryme. Entretanto, Snape não parecia ser tão fraco a ponto de se deixar levar por outra pessoa, então, certa culpa ele tinha sim. Hanna fechou a porta e esperou por Dumbledore. Segundos depois, alguém abriu a porta, era ele.

Hanna e Dumbledore caminharam pelas masmorras por alguns minutos e então subiram por uma grande escada de mármore. Passava da meia-noite, ninguém mais andava pelos corredores porque Argo Filch, o zelador, estava de prontidão para mandar alunos que não obedeciam regras para a detenção. Subiram mais um lance de escadas e ao virarem à direita, estava Filch. Passaram por ele quietos, mas Dumbledore foi obrigado a voltar, porque Filch tinha se engasgado com a própria língua ao ver quem acompanhava o diretor.

— Argo, você não viu nada! - repreendeu o diretor e depois de dar alguns tapinhas nas costas do zelador, Dumbledore seguiu caminho.

Alcançaram o gramado fofo e úmido em poucos segundos e caminharam com certa pressa até a orla da floresta, onde Hagrid tinha deixado um vasilhame de barro deitado sob um grande carvalho. Dumbledore o pegou e continuaram a andar até uma pequena clareia, não muito próxima a orla nem muito profunda, não queriam que os centauros se ouriçassem. Dumbledore sabia que era magia antiga o que Hanna executaria e sabia que os centauros não apreciavam feitiços em sua floresta.

Hanna riscou um pequeno círculo com um athame afiado e de cabo negro, porque assim ele conteria qualquer feitiço maligno; dispôs um pentáculo semi-raso no centro do círculo, simbolizando o corpo, os cinco sentidos de quem realizaria o feitiço, e pediu a Dumbledore que derramasse o conteúdo do vasilhame dentro dele. O sangue de unicórnio desceu estranhamente em espiral pelo canto do pentáculo até formar um único conteúdo prateado no centro do prato com desenho de estrela. De dentro da capa, Hanna tirou uma taça de madeira, antes embrulhada num pedaço de pano vermelho, que não continha água ou servia para beber algo, em seu interior havia alguns fios dos cabelos de Snape, os quais Hanna atirou dentro do pentáculo. Por fim, Hanna tomou sua varinha e agitou-a entorno do círculo feito com o athame, murmurando:

— Exquirus Homo.

Mas nada aconteceu. Nem ao menos o vento que soprava mexeu o líquido prateado que quase transbordava o pentáculo. Hanna encarou Dumbledore e, de súdito, pronunciou:

— Exquirus Immortalitas!

O sangue de unicórnio ondulou, como se algo pingasse sobre ele e pouco depois, tornou a ficar imóvel, como se fosse a superfície de um espelho. Pessoas começaram a aparecer dentro do pentáculo, e finalmente Snape se materializou. Os cabelos atirados dentro do sangue eram de Snape, que fora enviado até lá naquele momento com o propósito de encontrar o esconderijo de Voldemort. Para descobrir o local, precisavam de algum pertence de alguém que freqüentasse a roda de seguidores de Voldemort e que com certeza estivesse com ele naquela noite, logo os cabelos. Snape andava de um lado a outro, contornando o ambiente, mostrando a Hanna e Dumbledore, a figura magra de Voldemort sentada ao lado da lareira em chamas. Cada vez que Hanna sussurrava o feitiço, o ambiente afastava-se mais e mais, aparecendo toda a sala, depois a casa, a paisagem em volta. Porém, um olho gigante materializou-se na superfície, fazendo Hanna enfiar a ponta afiada do athame dentro do pentáculo, quebrando o feitiço.

— Você está bem? - pediu Dumbledore.

— Estou - murmurou Hanna. - O senhor o viu?

— Sim - respondeu Dumbledore coçando a barba. - Voldemort é poderoso, e nós o subestimamos, ele pressentiu ser observado. Mas ele sabe que fomos nós?

— Não faço idéia, mas se nos viu, já sabe que deverá me procurar em Hogwarts.

— É melhor você partir - e dizendo isso, Dumbledore enviou um patrono até o castelo.

Em seguida, ele e Hanna rumaram para uma saída próxima à floresta, onde encontraram Hagrid armado até os dentes com Canino ao seu lado.

— Hagrid a acompanhará, Hanna, mas tenha cuidado.

— Sim, senhor Dumbledore - ela respondeu.

Despediram-se e Dumbledore viu o gigante e a jovem mulher desaparecerem madrugada adentro.

— Vocês conversaram? - pediu Dumbledore ao homem que acabara de chegar.

— Resolvemos tudo - afirmou Snape.

— Bom. E Voldemort?

— Sabe que Hanna executou um feitiço contra ele. Ele viu vocês.

— Que pena. Espero que ela consiga escapar sem que a vejam.

— Vim para Hogwarts a pedido dele para saber se Hanna ainda estava aqui. Tenho que voltar e dizer que ela fugiu.

— Não tenha pressa. Ele vai achar que você nem ao menos a procurou.

Snape continuou fitando o horizonte. Queria ter dito a Hanna tanto, tudo o que sentia e o quanto sentia pelos enganos que aconteceram. No entanto, mantivera a costumeira calma, o costumeiro sangue frio. Somente restava a ele agora fitar ao longe uma mulher jogando o capuz sobre a cabeça e aparatando, ladeada por Hagrid.

— Vamos voltar para o castelo, tem muito serviço nos esperando - lembrou Dumbledore e os dois seguiram para lá.

Snape separou-se do diretor no hall de entrada, descendo para as masmorras. Tinha os punhos cerrados, suas mãos estavam quase transparentes tamanha fora a força do aperto. Ele entrou em sua sala e bateu a porta atrás de si. Encostou as mãos e a cabeça na parede e se perdeu em pensamentos.


	22. O lugar onde havia odiado estar

_**O LUGAR ONDE HAVIA ODIADO ESTAR.**_

_Querida Helmi, as coisas por aqui andam um pouco pesadas. Hogwarts está muito dura, todos andam muito assustados com os acontecimentos e o professor Snape não dá trégua. Parece que ele comeu algo que não fez muito bem! Mas estou me saindo muito bem, acredito que seja um dos melhores alunos, espero que fique orgulhosa. E você, como está? Estou morrendo de saudades, queria que me mandasse um foto. Sinto sua falta. Beijos_

_Sempre seu, Jaakko._

Aquela era a outra carta que Hanna recebera do filho, fazia mais de três meses que não escrevia para ele, mas ela tinha muita coisa com o que se preocupar, estava com muito medo de que a encontrassem. Durante meses perambulou por cidades pequenas e quase desconhecidas e não agüentava mais a situação, mas não sabia como despistar Voldemort. No entanto, as circunstâncias a levaram a cruzar a Europa, até um pequeno país ao leste. Havia conhecido uma jovem trouxa, com quem dividira um quarto por algumas semanas. A jovem morreu, deixando-lhe um medalhão e pedindo-lhe que o devolvesse à família, na Moldávia. Hanna, porém, não devolveu o pertence, e, sim, tomou-o para si, assim como a identidade da trouxa, voltando para a terra natal como se nada tivesse acontecido. E voltava com alguma esperança. Voltava com um livro muito interessante, que conseguira numa livraria bruxa da Slovênia, dois dias antes da morte da mulher.

Era uma manhã calma, Hanna tinha saído para comprar algo para ela e sua colega de quarto comerem, qualquer coisa. Não havia bruxos ali, o último que vira fora na estação de metro há quilômetros de distância, para sua sorte. Mas viver longe de seu povo a estava deixando entristecida, estava longe de Leon e queria muito estar com ele agora. Já era Natal novamente e logo viria o feriado, que novamente ele passaria sozinho. Culpava-se por isso porque fora ela quem voltara a falar com Voldemort, antes tivesse esquecido aquele ser desprezível, tivesse deixado tudo como estava, ele nunca descobriria. Se ela tivesse tomado Leon e ido embora... mas nunca se adivinha o que vai acontecer. Depois de tomar um suco, Hanna deixou a padaria com um cartucho contendo sonhos e seguiu pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Andou até se cansar e parou diante de uma grande livraria. Pessoas entravam e saíam de lá apressadas, algumas carregadas de presentes. Resolveu entrar, lá dentro não deveria ser tão ruim assim. Mas era. Tudo do jeito trouxa: muito iluminado, cheio de cartazes e pessoas falando. Como é que se poderia ler com tanta gente falando? Ela sacudiu a cabeça e ia saindo quando uma velha senhora a parou à porta.

— Esse não é um bom lugar, mocinha. Desça a ladeira, dobre no primeiro beco e irá encontrar o que procura - disse a velha ajeitando o cabelo, logo depois uma moça apareceu e tomou o braço dela.

— Vovó, por onde andou? Eu estava preocupada?

— Ora, será que uma velha cega não pode andar por aí?

— Estamos numa livraria cheia de gente, o que quer fazer andando por aqui? Além do mais os livros para cegos ficam lá nos fundos. - E a mulher a e velha foram se afastando. Hanna não reconheceu em nenhuma das duas algum tipo de bruxo, mas mesmo assim resolveu descer a rua. Andou por mais de dez minutos e quando pensou que havia se perdido, um letreiro entalhado em madeira mostrou: _Alcântara Sebos_.

Hanna empurrou a porta e uma sineta tocou, havia muitas pessoas lá, mas ninguém olhou para ela. O lugar a fez se sentir em casa, era escuro, um tanto sombrio, isto porque era tudo feito de madeira crua, e os livros antiqüíssimos tinham um cheiro familiar, aquilo sim era o cheiro de uma livraria! De fora o lugar parecia pequeno, mas tudo no mundo mágico era assim, tudo parecia ser o que não era e apesar das pessoas estarem vestidas como trouxas ela não se importou e foi entrando, percorrendo os olhos pelos livros. _Animais fantásticos, Poções Milagrosas, Feitiços Inovadores..._

— Feitiços - murmurou Hanna para si mesma, entrando naquela ala. Havia livros e livros sobre o assunto, levaria dias para descobrir o que queria, no entanto, ao olhar melhor, cada prateleira tinha subtítulos. _Amor, Bestiais, Caminhos Diversos, Reencanto, Rejuvenescimento._ Toda ala fora catalogada e separada em ordem alfabética. Mas o que fazer? Como se esconder de alguém que inventara um feitiço para encontrar quem tentava se esconder? Refazendo o caminho, sem ter idéia alguma além de ir morar numa floresta, os olhos dela leram: _Poderes Bruxos_. Ela esticou o dedo e encostou-o nos livros, passando-o sobre os títulos. _Poderes que bruxos têm, Poderes que bruxos adquirem, Quais os melhores poderes?, O mal que os poderes podem trazer 1 - como utilizar o que se tem!, O mal que os poderes podem trazer 2 - Como se desfazer do que se tem!_ - Mas, hein? - exclamou ela retirando o último livro da prateleira e abrindo-o. Sentou-se ali mesmo e pôs-se a lê-lo. O livro falava em como tirar os próprios poderes. Não era algo tentado antes, mas parecia dar certo. Ela não leu muito mais, pegou o livro e foi até o balcão.

— Mais alguma coisa? - pediu a atendente.

— Não, apenas este, por favor - respondeu Hanna. Por sorte era uma moça nova, mascava chiclete com a boca aberta e com toda certeza não saberia quem estava a sua frente naquele momento.

Assim que a atendente colocou o livro na sacola Hanna saiu quase que correndo do sebo. Pegou o primeiro ônibus que passou e desceu num bairro pobre de Liubliana. Entrou no quarto da hospedaria e encontrou a colega caída ao chão. Tomou-a em seus braços e ela lhe deu o medalhão pouco depois de lhe contar que estava morrendo de câncer. Os bruxos não sabiam o que era aquela doença, mas pela aparência da colega era uma doença devastadora.

Hanna não demorou a aparatar na terra natal da colega para entregar à família o pertence. E a pequeníssima Basarabeasca era muito mais do que a Hanna havia desejado: um lugar retirado e sossegado como sua casinha enxaimel na Alemanha. Ela segredara aqueles desejos a Snape, quando se encontravam escondidos na casa de McNair. Era verdade que não parara de pensar nele um instante sequer, mas ele, provavelmente, já a havia apagado da memória. Todos os homens com quem ela se envolvera eram assim, não tinham ou não guardavam emoções por muito tempo. Enchiam-se facilmente das mulheres e estas existiam às pencas por tudo o mundo. Tentando se esquecer de tudo, Hanna mergulhou na leitura do livro, em sua nova casa, onde apenas a mãe continuava viva, se fez passar pela amiga morta, usando-se da metamorfomagia.

Se a lua não estivesse tão grande ou se nuvens estivessem ofuscando seu brilho, Dumbledore não teria visto Snape sentado no jardim do castelo, em frente ao lago, com as mãos na cabeça apertando os cabelos. Fazia idéia do que estava preocupando seu professor, porém, se Snape queria ficar calado, Dumbledore não poderia fazer nada para ajudar. Mas o diretor estava certo de que Snape sabia que havia mais alguém se lamentando pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Leon Pryme, de uns tempos para cá estava mais calado, apesar de ser um dos melhores alunos, ele não participava da vida social da escola. Ia para as aulas, voltava para o dormitório, ia comer e depois voltava para a biblioteca, tudo em silêncio, um silêncio que foi aumentando com o tempo.

— Senhor Pryme, tem um minuto?

— Sim, professor Snape - disse o garoto parando diante da mesa do professor. Era manhã de quarta-feira. Snape esperou que todos saíssem, se levantou, fechou a porta da sala e sentou-se cruzando os braços, olhando para o garoto.

— O que foi, professor? - perguntou Leon.

— Dumbledore me pediu para falar com o senhor!

— Falar comigo? Sobre o que, professor?

— Você anda um pouco estranho, pelo que Dumbledore diz.

— Eu, estranho? Eu só... bem... sinto falta da minha mãe - confessou Leon olhando para os livros. Snape também baixou os olhos e sentiu a voz do garoto tremer ao pronunciar a palavra mãe.

— Não teve mais notícias dela?

— Há mais de três meses - murmurou Leon - Tenho... medo de que algo...

— Não. Nada aconteceu - afirmou Snape, ajeitando-se na cadeira. - Deve ser difícil para ela ter que viver escondida. Somente isso.

— Eu nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer... Por que a condenam por causa de algo que aconteceu no passado, professor Snape? Ela fez algo de tão ruim assim?

— Eu não... eu... acredito que não! Mas as pessoas são taxativas - e Snape pensou o quão taxativo fora agindo da forma que agiu ao saber sobre a verdade que Hanna escondia, mas agora era tarde para se arrepender e ela não estava mais ali para que ele pudesse tentar se redimir outra vez.

— Eu sei que ela me mandaria uma carta somente se pudesse, mas... aconteceu alguma coisa, professor, tenho certeza!

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, esperaremos mais uma semana, se ela não escrever, você escreve novamente, certo?

— Ce... certo - respondeu Leon. Snape o acompanhou até a porta e ficou olhando o garoto se afastar corredor afora.

Hanna devorava o livro, faltavam poucas páginas para o final. Mas naquela tarde ela foi obrigada a parar de ler, pois o céu estava escuro e um forte vento indicava que logo iria chover. O sol ainda aparecia tímido no céu, mas volta e meia era escondido pelas gordas nuvens acinzentadas. Ela deixou o livro sobre a mesa e resolveu que talvez pudesse mandar uma carta para Leon, precisava dizer a ele que tudo estava bem.

Alguns dias depois, um garoto eufórico entrava no salão principal de Hogwarts.

— Professor Snape! Professor Snape!

— O que foi, senhor Pryme? - indagou Snape olhando em volta e vendo que todos estavam observando-os. - Que escândalo todo é esse?

— Ela escreveu - sussurrou Leon aproximando-se de Snape, que pegou o garoto pelo braço e o levou para fora do salão. Entraram em uma saleta e Snape apontou para o sofá, onde Leon se sentou acalmando-se.

— O que diz? Se veio correndo até mim é porque tem boas notícias - Snape falou com os braços cruzados.

— Na verdade... Eu não sei se consigo ler.

— E por que não? Se ela escreveu é por que quer que você leia - ironizou o professor.

— E se tiver algo de ruim aí? - perguntou Leon.

— Ora, vamos, me dê este papel! - resmungou Snape, arrancando o pergaminho das mãos de Leon e desdobrando-o.

_Querido Jaakko, _

_Finalmente pude escrever. Perdoe-me por não ter te mandado qualquer notícia. Está tudo muito difícil por aqui, muito trabalho e pouco pagamento. E você sabe que não temos a quem recorrer, apesar de ter amigos ao seu lado. Quem sabe, quando você voltar e tudo estiver bem, eu talvez lhe arranje um irmão. As coisas estão num ponto em que não há mais volta! Estou lendo bastante, como você me pediu, os livros que você tem me mandado são ótimos. Achei algumas coisas muito interessantes, contudo, difíceis de entender. Outras têm me dado algumas idéias estranhas, vou continuar lendo para poder me aprofundar mais. E isso me fez parar para pensar sobre tudo o que me aconteceu e tudo o que fiz acontecer... Eu tenho muitas explicações e desculpas a distribuir por aí. Especialmente a você, por não ter te dado a devida atenção. Outras desculpas vão a uma das pessoas que cuidaram de você..._

— O que foi? - quis saber Leon quando Snape parou de ler a carta sem motivo, mas o professor nada disse. Leon abriu os braços e ficou de pé. Snape pigarreou e continuou.

_...que o ajudou muito, sempre, e por quem tenho uma grande admiração. Tivemos nossos desentendimentos, mas ele sempre manteve acesa em mim a chama que alimentava o bem. Eu não fui sincera com ele, da mesma forma que não fui com você, não lhe contando a verdade sobre muitas coisas que achei não nos levar a lugar algum. Contudo, percebo que nunca teria contado se você não tivesse ido para Hogwarts. Eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que todas essas pessoas me perdoem, Jaakko, meu amado irmão. Espero que essas pessoas orem e Deus as ilumine para que saibam que eu não fiz nada com segundas intenções e que agi sempre da forma como me senti quando estava com elas. Sempre fui eu mesma. E, Jaakko, mais uma coisa! Espero que seus professores sejam pessoas honestas e respeitadoras, pessoas que sejam um ótimo exemplo para você._

_Agora, quero saber de você. Como está? Como foi o Natal? Prometo que quando voltarmos a nos ver vou lhe dar o presente que quiser! E a escola? Espero que estejam te tratando bem. Termino aqui, mas com muita agonia porque eu queria estar ao seu lado e abraçá-lo e enchê-lo de carinhos._

_Mil beijos, Helmi._

Snape dobrou o pergaminho, o entregou a Leon e, de cabeça baixa, saiu da sala. Leon apertou o papel contra o peito e correu para o dormitório escrever a resposta:

"_Querida Helmi,_

_Fiquei muito feliz em receber notícias suas, eu temia que houvesse lhe acontecido algo. Quase escrevi para você, pedi conselho ao diretor da minha casa, mas ele me pediu paciência, parecia que ele sabia que a você estava por mandar notícias. Ele não falou nada quando leu a carta para mim, porque eu não tive coragem de lê, fiquei com medo que algo tivesse acontecido por aí. Depois que ele leu a carta ficou calado e de olhos no chão. É claro que ele não ia me dizer nada, não é? Do que ele sentia... Ele não faz a mínima idéia sobre quem você estava falando... _

_Quanto a mim, os estudos estão ótimos e o pessoal anda me tratando bem, isto porque Dumbledore vive andando comigo pelo pátio! Acho que ele faz de propósito só porque sou estrangeiro, mas tudo bem, ele é uma pessoa muito sábia e a gente não consegue deixar de conversar com ele. É um homem que impõe muito respeito. Acho que é nele que vou me espelhar. Você iria gostar dele._

_Beijos._

_Sempre seu, Jaakko._

_P.S.: Não se preocupe com o presente, já tenho algo em mente!_

Ao ler a carta de seu filho, Hanna se sentiu muito mais aliviada. Parecia ter tirado um peso morto das costas. Era cedo e um jovem rapaz dormia ao lado dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Hanna levantou, abriu a porta e deixou o sol fraco entrar. O ar gélido trazia lembranças do chalé enxaimel na Alemanha, eram lembranças boas.

— Parece feliz - murmurou o rapaz espreguiçando-se.

— Chegou uma carta para mim - e ela se deitou. - Quer que eu a leia?

— Não, não me diz respeito. O que me diz respeito está aqui! - e ele a abraçou. Hanna deitou a cabeça no peito dele, mas não era ali que estavam seus pensamentos e, sim, a milhares de quilômetros, num lugar onde havia odiado estar, onde percebera que amava realmente o professor de seu filho.


	23. Esse era o plano

_**ESSE ERA O PLANO**_

Quando os aurores emboscaram Voldemort e seus comensais no esconderijo que a senhora Snape havia conseguido descobrir, acharam que acabariam com as Trevas, mas Voldemort era cheio de artimanhas e preferia ele mesmo matar seus comensais a se entregar. Lançando um feitiço de paralisação, Voldemort conseguiu escapar juntamente com seus comensais.

— Será impossível vencermos sem a proteção dela! Os gigantes estão ficando nervosos, os dementadores indomáveis - retrucou Goyle a Malfoy.

— O mestre não vai gostar de ouvir isso! - murmurou Avery. - Precisamos encontrar a mulher de Snape!

Aqueles eram três dos comensais que haviam conseguido escapar do ataque direto a Voldemort executado pelos aurores, haviam se passados dois meses desde aquele dia. Voldemort e seus comensais estavam percorrendo toda a Europa em busca de simpatizantes. Até mesmo nos lugares mais distantes, como o que visitavam agora, a Polônia. Conversavam enquanto caminhavam seguindo o mestre, que acabara de entrar em um estabelecimento rústico, um tanto velho. Tudo era muito escuro, pequenos archotes iluminavam mesas encostadas na parede e apenas um lampião clareava o balcão onde um empurra-empurra e muitos olhos sovinas e avarentos denunciavam que o local era um portal para uma isolada cidade bruxa entre um mundo trouxa execrável por sua pobreza. O local era conhecido por ser um local de troca de dinheiro e outros objetos de valor, aquela era a Taverna de Jannick, um dinamarquês que fazia muitos negócios ilegais.

Uma velha senhora encapuzada também tentava ganhar um espaço ao balcão e sem nenhum respeito a mandavam sempre ao final da fila desorganizada, porque a desordenação reinava no local apinhado de bruxos. Quando Voldemort se aproximou todos lhe deram espaço, abrindo o aglomero como se fosse fatiado por uma faca de pão. A velha aproveitou para chegar perto de Jannick.

— Troque por dinheiro trouxa, sim, meu rapaz - disse a velha com a voz falhando.

Naquele momento, Pryme encostou-se no balcão empurrando a pobre mulher que tremia muito devido à idade.

— Saia do caminho, velhota, isso aqui não é lugar para você! - imperou Pryme. A velha afastou-se um pouco e logo Jannick lhe estendeu o dinheiro trouxa.

A velha não agradeceu, virou-se e tomou a direção da porta. Mas então ela sentiu estar sendo observada e levantou um tanto os olhos. Achou que fosse o homem que acabara de empurrá-la, mas não, era outro, magro, alto e de olhos intensamente vermelhos, que vinha em sua direção. A velha guardou o dinheiro trouxa dentro de sua sacola o mais rápido que pôde e tocara no trinco da porta quando o homem de olhos vermelhos parou ao seu lado e a encarou.

— O que foi, mestre? - pediu Pryme, parando ao lado de seu mestre.

— Cale-se, idiota - sibilou Voldemort olhando para a velha. - Você sabe dela, não sabe? - A velha balançou a cabeça negando. - Sabe de Hanna, sim! Como ela está? Onde ela está?

— Se nem ela mesma sabe - murmurou a velha com voz fina e arrastada -, quem sou eu para lhe dizer!

— Você a viu? - quis saber o Lorde. - Não seja im,pertinente, não sabe com quem está lidando. Via Hanna por aqui?

— Nem por aqui ou por ali, porque ela não está entre nós! - e dizendo isso a velha saiu lentamente, meio mancando.

— Sigam aquela mulher! - ordenou Voldemort.

— Sim, mestre - responderam Malfoy e Pryme já saindo da taverna. Andaram apressadamente atrás da velha e encontraram-na andando sozinha num beco. Ela carrega dinheiro trouxa, certamente fora Hanna quem pediu que trocasse, deveria estar morando com trouxas por aqueles arredores, uma velha como aquela não poderia ir muito longe.

— Ela não faria isso! - arfou Pryme. - Hanna jamais moraria entre trouxas, eu a conheço.

— Você a conhecia, meu caro, mas realmente espero que não. Olhe lá! - falou Malfoy.

A velha parou repentinamente, os dois também, escondendo-se atrás de algumas pessoas, mas ela apenas olhava a vitrina próxima, e logo em seguida, continuou andando. Minutos depois, a velha entrava numa viela mais estreita e ali conversou com outras pessoas, todas bruxas. Os comensais passaram pelas mesmas pessoas e as observaram cuidadosamente, procurando qualquer indicação da presença de Hanna por ali. Então, depois de muita paciência, a velha entregou a bolsa, na qual colocara o dinheiro bruxo, a um homem maltrapilho e este saiu correndo em disparada. Os comensais correram atrás dele viela abaixo e sumiram. A velha entrou num beco e se encostou na parede de uma casa; suspirou e apertou o peito, todo o dinheiro trouxa que trocara na taverna estava dentro de sua blusa. Quando a velha senhora percebeu que havia despistados os homens encapuzados, deu o primeiro passo se assustou, pensara que um deles estivesse a sua frente, mas não passava de sua imagem refletida na janela de uma casa. Respirando aliviada, ela suspirou.

De volta à taverna, Pryme recriminava Malfoy por ter perdido a velha de vista. Eles resolveram ficar no vilarejo por alguns dias e tentar descobrir quem era a mulher e se ela estava mesmo ajudando Hanna, no entanto, uma semana se passou e ninguém sabia muito sobre a tal velha que vinha a taverna regularmente trocar dinheiro.

As manchetes do Profeta Diário cada vez mais alegravam a Voldemort. Cornélio Fudge renunciara ao cargo de Ministro por conta da pressão surgida quando em conflito com um dos maiores magos de todos os tempos, Alvo Dumbledore, que vinha afirmando por dois anos sobre o retorno do Lorde das Trevas. Mas apesar de tudo, o jornal tentava abafar qualquer ataque que Voldemort ou seus comensais faziam sobre bruxos e trouxas. E abafavam qualquer notícia sobre o alarmante número de simpatizantes e o aumento das atividades das trevas.

Em Hogwarts, as crianças haviam sido liberadas para saírem do castelo e para irem a Hogsmeade, já que a cidade fora toda reestruturada. Era certo que muitos perderam entes queridos, mas a vida continuava e, assim como todo o ensinamento ali repassado, as experiências positivas e negativas também serviriam posteriormente. O professor de Poções continuava garantindo seu primeiro lugar no ranking de pior professor. Mas desta vez com um complemento, até mesmo os sonserinos estavam se lamuriando dele. Snape parecia estar possuído, tamanha sua ferocidade em classe ninguém atrevia abrir a boca nem mesmo para tossir, com medo de perder pontos, receber um olhar ameaçador do professor ou o pior: uma detenção.

Era março. Mais um ano estava começando. Leon estava com treze anos agora. Hanna havia mandado para ele um pequeno porta-retratos feito pelos habitantes do povoado; junto com ele ia um bilhete advertindo: _Colocar a foto de alguém que se deseja nesta moldura acarretará no seu envolvimento amoroso incondicional!,_ escreveu ela. Leon adorou e colocou nele uma foto onde os dois estavam juntos.

Apesar de estar passando o tempo com Dӑnut Popescu, que era uma pessoa maravilhosa, Hanna estava cansada de viver escondida, queria poder voltar a viver a antiga vida, mas tinha medo tanto dos seguidores de Voldemort quanto dos aurores, que agora estava a sua caça, como a carta que recebera de Alvo Dumbledore dizia. Aquela notícia não saía da cabeça dela, tanto que Dӑnut desconfiou.

— Trouxe algo - disse ele abrindo uma sacola.

Comeram em silêncio, mas Dӑnut hesitava, queria lhe perguntar algo.

— Pode perguntar - disse ela lendo os pensamentos dele.

— O que há com você, Ionela? Está tão diferente.

— Eu mudei, apenas isso.

— Você não é mais a mesma desde que chegou.

— Escrevi a um amigo, que deixei para trás...

— Alguém importante - pediu baixando os olhos.

— Dӑnut - ela murmurou tocando no peito dele.

Era um jovem alto, tinha sido namorado de Ionela antes dela partir. E ele estava certíssimo, Ionela não era mais a mesma. Ela caminhou para longe dele, indo pentear os longos cabelos.

— Eu não me importo que tenha mudado, mas você parece ter segredos para tudo.

— Você não tem segredos, Dӑnut? Nenhum? - ela perguntou com sarcasmo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça e saiu da casa. Ela caminhou até a porta e fechou-a, depois caminhou até a janela e fechou as cortinas. Sentou-se no braço da poltrona e tirou do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho, enrolado e lacrado, endereçado a Alvo Dumbledore.

Dois dias se passaram. Era uma tarde de Sexta-feira, o céu estava deslumbrantemente limpo e o sol reinava majestoso. Ionela estava sentada com outras mulheres ao redor de uma grande mesa, costuravam e bordavam juntas, três vezes por semana. Era o ganha pão de muitos. Comemorariam o aniversário do chefe da aldeia logo mais à noite, as mulheres cantavam e chamavam boas vibrações.

— Ionela - era Dӑnut de pé em meio às mulheres. - Chegou isto para você!

Ela saltou da cadeira, pegou a carta e correndo para casa, sem esperar por ele. Todos olharam desconfiados para Dӑnut, que não soube responder às perguntas que lhe foram jogadas naquele momento. Ionela, no entanto, parou em frente à mesa e ficou olhando para a carta, temia abri-la, como se ela fosse lhe morder. Dӑnut entrou e a viu estática, apenas as mãos dela se mexiam, estalavam os dedos e os olhos dela fitavam o papel enrolado, amarrado com um laço vermelho e selado com um estranho símbolo.

— Não vai ler? - balbuciou sarcástico.

Ela o encarou, sentia pena por ele, estava tão alienado de tudo que acontecia. Então tomou a carta, abrindo-a e em silêncio começou a ler.

_Cara Hanna,_

_Recebi sua correspondência esta tarde e me surpreendi. Sei que você tem seus princípios e que eles são conservadores e corretos, mas confesso que não esperava que pudesse enfrentar essa situação de forma tão pacífica, de cabeça erguida. É preciso mesmo temer os atos dos aurores, eles são um tanto radicais, ainda mais agora que Voldemort está mais poderoso. No entanto, eu acredito que conversando se possa chegar a algum lugar. Já marquei uma hora para conversar com cinco deles, mais novos no ofício, penso que eles sejam um pouco mais compreensivos. Será neste sábado pela manhã e logo que souber o que eles acham lhe escreverei. Fiquei feliz em ter notícias de sua._

_Atenciosamente, Alvo Dumbledore._

Ao findar a leitura, ela se deu conta de que Dӑnut não estava mais no aposento, ele tinha de jogado na rede, na sala adiante. Estava nervoso e insegura, e ela, apesarde conhecê-lo a pouco tempo, sabia que ele desconfiava que ela fosse partir a qualquer momento. Talvez fosse por que ele jamais a deixava sozinha.

O Sábado chegou e passou. Hanna não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, estava nervosa e mal dormiu naquela noite. No Domingo, depois do meio-dia, uma coruja arranhava o vidro da casa. Ela deixou o animal entrar e já foi arrancando o pergaminho da pata. Abriu rápido e sentou-se na cama para ler.

_Cara Hanna _- começou ela, mas foi interrompida por Dӑnut que entrou ofegante. - _Falar com os jovens aurores e ouvir o que ouvi deles me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Isso indica que nunca saberemos das coisas se não tentarmos. Eles estão dispostos a ouvi-la e se acharem seus argumentos bons prometem reduzir sua pena, mas continuam achando que deva ir a Azkhaban. Falei sobre o feitiço de Descoberta e eles acharam-no interessante, mas duvidaram quando eu disse que você entregaria os comensais. Eles querem que você prove, Hanna, que você mostre a eles que irá entregar todos! _

_Estarei esperando você em Londres na Terça-feira pela manhã, para conversarmos antes de se encontrar com os aurores. Saberá onde estou quando chegar na cidade._

_Sem mais delongas, Alvo Dumbledore._

— Está aí tudo o que você queria? - indagou Dӑnut com os braços cruzados, olhando para as botas velhas.

— Se não mudar o tom de voz é melhor calar essa droga de boca! - disse ela num tom grosso, saindo da casa. Dӑnut respirou fundo e se jogou de bruços na cama. Adormeceu pensando em como sofreria novamente se aquela mulher partisse novamente.

Às quatro horas da manhã ele acordou, se virou na cama, queria abraçar sua mulher e lhe pedir desculpas, mas ela não estava ali. E pelo jeito que a cama estava, ela nem havia se deitado. Dӑnut sentiu um calafrio e levantou da cama num pulo, saindo porta afora a procura dela. Estava tão desesperado que acordou metade do povoado para que ajudassem a procurar por ela. Percorreram toda a cidade e nem sinal dela, Dӑnut estava visivelmente abalado, somente o haviam visto daquele jeito quando Ionela partira de Basarabeasca. Então, quando voltavam da inútil busca, uma mulher veio correndo até ele.

— Encontrei-a, encontrei-a! - disse ela quase sem respirar e depois de retomar o fôlego, levou-o até a canoa que estava amarrada à beira do lago. Ionela estava deitada lá dentro, encolhida. Dӑnut passou a mão pela cabeça, aliviado e sentou-se por um momento na margem do lago, observando-a dormir. Depois, entrou na água, a tomou nos braços e a levou para casa. Assim que a deitou na cama, ela acordou. Os dois se encararam, ele sorriu e a abraçou.

— Não é que não quero que volte à cidade grande, mas há duas coisas que irão acontecer se tudo der certo para você: irá voltar a morar lá e poderá freqüentar todos aqueles lugares, mas, eu ficarei aqui, porque preciso sustentar minhas irmãs e mãe.

— Dӑnut - ela o abraçou. Eles se beijaram, e o que ela fez a seguir a deixou com um certo peso na consciência - mas ela queria ir embora dali, queria voltar a viver a antiga vida, nem que para isso precisasse passar algum tempo em Azkhaban -, ela saciou os desejos de Dӑnut murmurando um pequeno feitiço de desembaraço contra ele.

Dormiram até tarde naquela Segunda-feira. Quando ela acordou, Dӑnut já estava de pé.

— Passei a noite pensando - Dӑnut disse fitando-a. - Eu não posso impedi-la de seguir seus sonhos, porque eu também gostaria de seguir os meus... E os meus estão aqui em Basarabeasca. Eu quero uma mulher que me dê filhos e que me ajude...

— Eu não sou essa mulher.

— Não, não é - ele murmurou, baixando os olhos.

— Então estamos bem? Cada um aceita o destino do outro?

Ele sorriu um meio sorriso, concordando com ela. Abraçaram-se e se despediram.


	24. Hier bin ich

_**HIER BIN ICH**_

Na terça-feira bem cedo, Hanna aparatou em Londres. Hospedou-se em um hotel barato e logo recebeu uma coruja. Dumbledore a esperava logo ali em frente, na praçinha. Ela vestiu-se com roupas trouxas e saiu discutir seu destino com Alvo Dumbledore.

À tarde, algumas das famílias ligadas a Voldemort receberam a visita de uma jovem mulher que dizia ser do comitê de ajuda ao Lorde das Trevas. Ela estava recolhendo objetos de valor ou não que seriam leiloados secretamente e o dinheiro revertido em ajuda ao Lorde. Ela foi tão convincente, que as mulheres dos comensais não pensaram duas vezes em ajudá-la e saíram distribuindo pertences.

Há centenas de milhas de Hogwarts, três dias depois, numa aldeia trouxa da cidade de Basarabeasca, na Moldávia, com pouco mais de cem habitantes, um grupo aparatava. Estavam ali para uma reunião, a noite seria especial para eles, haviam encontrado o paradeiro de um bruxo muito poderoso por executar feitiços, há muito tempo desaparecido. Muitos diziam que ele estava morto, outros diziam que ele havia enlouquecido, mas apenas alguns sabiam da verdade, ele havia saído do meio social por um grave motivo.

— Ionela! Iomela! - chamava uma moça de 18 anos, de estatura baixa, que vinha correndo. - Vamos à casa da senhora Ungur, ela quer nos mostrar os cordeirinhos!

— Sim, vamos, Brãnduşa - respondeu uma mulher mais velha, que deveria ter pouco mais de 30 anos. As duas andavam de braços dados, com suas saiam polacas, cumprimentando os demais moradores por quem passavam. Assim era o vilarejo, sempre calmo e alegre.

— Ionela, olhe! - apontou Brãnduşa na direção da entrada do vilarejo. Era um grupo de homens, mais de dez, todos vestindo longas capas negras, andando quase que em marcha. O peito de Ionela estremeceu conforme os homens se aproximavam, enquanto Brãnduşa agarrou-se à amiga e escondeu o rosto no vestido dela. Os homens passaram por elas como se não existissem. - Não olhe para trás, Brãnduşa - implorou Ionela retomando o passo.

— Senhoras? - chamou uma voz, vinha do grupo de homens. Brãnduşa virou-se rapidamente, Ionela, por sua vez, o fez lentamente. Com a cabeça bem erguida, os cabelos alaranjados intensos ficavam um pouco suspensos sobre os ombros, ela fitou com seus inigualáveis olhos âmbar o homem parado a sua frente. Num primeiro momento todos os outros homens espantaram-se com uma beleza tão pitoresca. - Onde podemos encontrar Gustav Plot? - perguntou Kenneth Pryme.

— Ionela, vamos embora - sussurrou Brãnduşa trêmula.

— Num momento - falou Ionela à amiga e levantando o braço por sobre o ombro do homem, disse: - Dobrando o caminho à esquerda há uma taverna. É bem provável que Gustav esteja lá.

— Obrigado - disse o homem, virando-se para os amigos e seguiu o caminho passando por eles. Ionela também se virou, mas antes observou os homens que estavam mais a frente e um deles continuou a encará-la, enquanto todos os outros retomaram o caminho. As duas apressaram o passo para chegarem à casa da senhora Ungur o quanto antes.

— O que foi, Snape?

— Nada, mestre - respondeu ele recebendo olhares indagadores. - Não sabia que existiam camponesas tão bonitas!

— Eu a vi primeiro, Snape! - adiantou-se Pryme em tom alto lá da frente do grupo.

— Dor de cotovelo ainda, Pryme! - resmungou Snape, fazendo Malfoy dar gargalhada.

A taverna era pequena e quando entraram, os homens que lá estavam se levantaram. Pryme abriu caminho empurrando os moradores sem medo, depois Voldemort entrou.

— Procuro Decebal Popescu - disse Pryme em seco ao homem detrás do balcão.

— Ele está caçando! - respondeu o homem, que secava o copo sem tirar os olhos do pano. Pryme comprimiu os dedos, mas Voldemort aproximou-se.

— Decebal deve um favor a Tom Riddle! - sussurrou Voldemort fazendo o homem observá-lo com atenção. - Vá e diga isso a seu pai!

O homem largou pano e copo e saiu em disparada pela porta dos fundos. Não demorou a voltar com um velhote a segui-lo.

— Fecharemos o bar mais cedo, rapazes! - disse Dănut, o filho de Decebal, saindo de trás do balcão e colocando os moradores para fora. - Amanhã a primeira bebida é por minha conta!

Assim que todos saíram, exceto os comensais, Decebal e Dănut, Voldemort baixou seu capuz.

— Mestre! - disse Decebal ajoelhando lentamente, a idade lhe havia feito muito mal.

— Lund, seu covarde! Por que não veio ter comigo antes? - sibilou Voldemort abaixando-se e falando ao ouvido de Decebal. - Se eu não precisasse tanto de você, juro que arrancaria sua língua e seus olhos agora mesmo!

— Perdoe-me, mestre, é que... voltar... eu teria sido preso... de nada adiantaria ao senhor...

— Cale-se! - disse Voldemort rispidamente.

— Preciso que encontre alguém para mim! É muito importante!

— Por favor, mestre, poupe minha vida... estar velho já é um grande castigo.

— Lund, se falar mais alguma coisa, o resto de sua família vai para o inferno! - bradou Voldemort largando um tapa no rosto de Decebal. - Abram espaço para o grande Bender Lund!

Então, os comensais se afastaram rindo e o velho vestido como um trouxa, que outrora fora muito influente e conhecido no mundo bruxo e agora não passava de um parasita vivendo à custa dos filhos, andou até o meio da taverna.

— O que o senhor deseja?

— Preciso que encontre esta mulher! - Voldemort entregou uma foto a Lund e logo em seguida, Pryme lhe entregou um xale. - Ela é a única que pode me ajudar.

Bender Lund tomou uma bacia de estanho com um pentagrama gravado no fundo e a encheu com um líquido viscoso e prateado - Snape ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sabia que era sangue de unicórnio. Em seguida, Lund jogou o xale dentro e balbuciou um feitiço. Vapor e cores misturavam-se no ar sobre bacia e então tudo se acalmou, o líquido se paralisou como se não estivesse ali. Lund olhou para dentro do recipiente e depois olhou para Voldemort.

— Qual delas é a mulher? - quis saber Voldemort.

— Diga-me o senhor! - exclamou Lund. - Já não enxergo como antes.

— Nenhuma delas é Hanna, idiota! Não fez certo, faça novamente! - gritou Voldemort. Lund tinha certeza de que fizera o encantamento certo, mas não contrariou Voldemort. Tornou a murmurar o feitiço e as mesmas mulheres apareceram. Elas estavam num estábulo, junto a outras duas e observavam cordeiros recém-nascidos. Uma era morena de cabelos muito cacheados, outra era ruiva de cabelos curtos e as outras duas era louras.

— Aí estão elas - apontou Lund.

— Vamos esperar, talvez ela esteja ali próximo! - disse Voldemort não perdendo a esperança. Ficaram observando as mulheres através da bacia por minutos. Elas saíram do estábulo e entraram dentro de uma casa. Havia alguns homens ali, um deles era alto e forte.

— Este homem estava aqui! - disse Pryme, aproximando-se da bacia. - Estava agora mesmo aqui!

— Quem é ele? - quis saber Voldemort olhando para Lund.

— É... é Vãduva, o chefe da cidade!

— E quem são as mulheres?

— As louras são as filhas dele, a morena é esposa e a ruiva é uma vizinha.

— E ONDE ESTÁ, HANNA, IDIOTA! - gritou Voldemort. - Volte a executar esse feitiço até achar a mulher! - continuou Voldemort atirando a foto na cara de Lund e saindo da taverna. Dois comensais ficaram ali para ter certeza de que o velho Bender Lund não fugiria.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Snape e Malfoy andavam pelas ruas da cidade. O feitiço de Lund indicava que Hanna estava naquela cidadela, e para ficarem longe da ira de seu mestre, os comensais deram início à uma busca particular.

— Veja lá, Snape. Não é a camponesa do outro dia? - disse Malfoy rindo. Snape olhou para frente e a mulher de intensos cabelos alaranjados vinha em sua direção, ela olhava para uma cesta de compras que estava quase cheia quando passou por eles.

— Hanna! - chamou Snape, pretendendo que ela se virasse para ele, mas a mulher olhou para o lado oposto e andou naquela direção. - Já encontro você, Malfoy!

A mulher continuou andando, só que agora com certa pressa. Snape a seguiu até conseguir fazê-la parar.

— Algum problema, senhor? - perguntou espantada enquanto Snape a encarava com seriedade, como se pudesse ver dentro dos olhos dela. - Tenho muito que fazer, se quiser ficar me olhando tudo bem, mas me deixe fazer as compras! - e ela continuou a caminhar. Snape ficou para trás e pouco depois Malfoy parou ao lado dele.

— O que deu em você?

— Nada, Malfoy. Vamos continuar olhando!

À noite, a comunidade se reuniu para conversar sobre os estranhos homens, fizeram isso em silêncio, no estábulo da casa do chefe da cidade, queriam descobrir quem eram e o que faziam em ali em Basarabeasca. Depois de discutirem, decidiram que alguém iria até a taverna de Decebal Popescu tirar satisfações. Ninguém tinha nada contra estranhos na cidade, mas aqueles em particular eram muito suspeitos. Ficou decidido que quatro homens iriam até lá, enquanto isso, o resto dos adultos ficaria no estábulo esperando pela resposta. Contudo, antes que os homens saíssem, Ionela se levantou.

— Eu sei o que eles querem - disse ela andando até o centro da roda, parando ao lado de Vãduva, mas antes que ela pudesse explicar, soltou um forte gemido e caiu de joelhos na palha. Ela apertou o estômago, fechou os olhos e tossiu, cuspindo sangue no chão a sua frente.

— Ionela! - gritou a senhora Ungur, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. Então, os cabelos alaranjados dela tornaram-se negros e cresceram até quase sua cintura. Suas feições se tornaram muito diferentes e as sardas nas bochechas desapareceram. Ela continuou a tossir e a cuspir sangue, mas para o espanto de todos, levantou-se com dificuldade e andou até a janela.

— Eu não sou Ionela Vasilescu, eu a conheci na Eslovênia, onde morreu há cerca de um ano... tomei o lugar dela aqui porque estava fugindo... fugindo de meu marido - e a mulher tossiu mais ainda. - E ele está aqui... - sussurrou quase perdendo as forças. - VÃO PARA SUAS CASAS E NÃO SAIAM! - gritou, mas ninguém se mexeu. A mulher se levantou penosamente e andou até a porta do estábulo, dava para ver a taverna dali. - Aqueles lá fora são... os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, uma maníaco sem piedade... - ela ofegou. - Peço que voltem para suas casas e não saiam até que eu lhes disser. Por favor - implorou cuspindo um pouco mais de sangue.

Os moradores se levantaram, agitados, não conheciam Voldemort, e não faziam idéia de quem era a mulher diante deles, mas a magia da transformação dela os havia assustado. Aquela mulher os havia enganado por tanto tempo, como poderiam confiar nela agora? E se ela estivesse mentindo, fingindo ser boa e os tais homens fosses seus cúmplices e esse Lorde das Trevas destruísse a cidade? Brãnduşa foi a primeira a obedecer.

— Pegue sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã, Brãnduşa, e não saia de sua casa, por favor.

Então, movidos pela confiança de Brãnduşa, todos os moradores da aldeia saíram pela porta de trás do estábulo. Ao ficar completamente sozinha, a mulher correu até a taverna, abrindo a porta com toda força.

— Eu estou aqui! - disse ela fazendo a atenção de todos se voltar para a porta. Voldemort abriu a boca para falar, mas Pryme foi mais rápido.

— Que ironia, não Hanna? Escondeu-se justamente onde morava a única pessoa que poderia achá-la!

— Não chegue perto! - advertiu ela com a mão aberta na direção de Pryme e um forte vento o empurrou contra o balcão. Ela fechou os olhos, murmurou algumas palavras e suspirou. Havia lançado um feitiço de proteção sobre as casas dos trouxas. - Eu não vou ajudá-lo - falou encarando Voldemort.

— Se você tivesse me procurado, me encontrado depois que Potter...

— Você foi egoísta! Eu havia lhe avisado sobre os Potter, mas você estava obcecado por eles! Toda vez que tentei lhe falar você mal me ouviu!

Voldemort não respondeu.

—Eu não vou ajudá-lo! Não quero mais saber de você e desses seus bonequinhos! Vocês me afastaram da minha vida... Eu não sou ninguém! Ninguém! Tenho que viver pelos cantos, me misturando com trouxas... isso não é vida! Agora é tarde! - disse ela, de repente sorrindo - Fiz meu último feitiço.


	25. Tormento e Desespero

_**TORMENTO E DESESPERO**_

Quando Snape viu Hanna, não conseguiu se conter, correu para perto de seu mestre e estava disposto a impedi-lo caso tomasse qualquer atitude drástica. Mas Voldemort apenas riu cheio de sarcasmo e devassidão.

— O que foi que você disse? - perguntou Voldemort gargalhando. - Fez seu último feitiço? - ele olhou em volta, todos os seus comensais gargalhavam, exceto Snape. - Vá tomar sua esposa - disse Voldemort fechando a cara, mas quando Snape deu seu primeiro passo, o braço magricela do mestre o barrou. - Você não, Snape. Pryme! - elucidou com muita ironia.

Snape lançou seus olhos de Voldemort a Pryme, que estava muito orgulhoso estufando o peito e andando até Hanna. Ele a tomou pelo pulso e a puxou para perto de si. Cambaleando, ainda tonta, tropeçou, caindo bem aos pés de Snape, que intentou ajudá-la, mas Voldemort o pediu.

— Esse é o seu lugar, minha cara. Não se sente bem aí? - e mais uma vez Voldemort riu.

— Para nada servirei - ela murmurou olhando para Snape.

— Servirá, sim. Entraremos em Hogwarts esta noite, tudo está arranjado, e você nos ajudará. Porque... me desculpe, Malfoy, mas Draco jamais irá conseguir.

Malfoy fez uma careta, olhando para Goyle, mas nada disse.

— Vai ter que desejar que o menino Malfoy tenha êxito - murmurou ela ainda com a mão sobre o estômago - porque não há como eu ajudá-lo.

— Claro que há, Hanna. Quando eu entrar em Hogwarts, vou pegar seu filho, e você se arrependerá por não ter me ajudado.

— Como... eu já disse - ela inspirou profundamente para falar, seu estômago parecia latejar -, não posso ajudar. Eu não tenho mais poderes.

Voldemort gargalhou, mas ao ver Snape olhar arregalado para Hanna, fechou o cenho.

— O que está dizendo?

— Estou dizendo - ela pausou por causa da dor - que expurguei meus poderes...

— Você não faria isso! - Voldemort urrou, olhando para Pryme, como se ele pudesse confirmar sua frase.

— Dê-me a varinha - Hanna sussurrou quase inaudível.

— Nem pense nisso, minha cara - impediu Pryme.

— Dê a varinha a ela, Pryme. No estado em que está não poderá fazer mal a ninguém.

Pryme ajudou Hanna a ficar de pé e lhe deu a varinha. Com extrema dor e cheia de tremores, ela mirou a varinha no próprio Pryme e disse:

— ESTUPEFAÇA!

Mas nada aconteceu.

— INCENDIO!

Nada aconteceu.

— Essa sua varinha - Voldemort falou irritado, o sorriso que antes mantinha se perdera - não é boa! Snape, dê-lhe a sua!

Snape aproximou-se de Hanna, olhando fixamente para os olhos dela e entregando-lhe a varinha. Ela a pegou e tentou novamente dizendo:

— LUMUS!

Nada. A ponta da varinha nem ao menos soltou uma faísca. E Voldemort ergueu a sobrancelha, indignado.

— O que está fazendo? - sussurrou Snape a Hanna, ela, porém, não respondeu, continuou encarando o Lorde das Trevas.

— LEGILIMENS! - berrou Voldemort e o que viu dentro da mente dela o deixou tão irado que levou alguns instantes para perceber a rapidez de Snape, que puxara Hanna para perto de seu corpo e desaparatara levando-a consigo.

Voldemort soltou um grito de ódio e sua ira foi tanta que as marcas negras nos braços de seus comensais arderam de tal forma que caíram de joelhos, sem forças.

Snape e Hanna aparataram na sede da Ordem, quem abriu a porta foi Remo Lupin, que vira os dois chegarem bordejando.

— Que diabos, Snape? - berrou Remo ao vê-los ensangüentados; a senhora Weasley veio correndo da cozinha.

Snape tinha um talho no braço, sobre sua marca, do qual escorria sangue. Hanna despencou no sofá, desmaiada, e não aparentava estar com ferimento algum.

— Cuidem dela. Preciso ir a Hogwarts! - pediu Snape.

— Você não pode sair assim! - exclamou a senhora Weasley, apontando para o braço dele.

— Vão invadir a escola... - avisou Snape. - Voldemort... Draco Malfoy...

— Fique com Hanna. Eu irei - disse Lupin.

— Eu vou também. Mas antes avisarei Arthur e Gui.

Snape, exausto, não pôde deixar de concordar. E assim que os dois membros da Ordem partiram, ele foi até a cozinha, tomou um gole de conhaque e voltou para a sala com a garrafa em mãos, sentando-se ao lado de Hanna. Sorriu por dentro ao ver que ela segurava fortemente sua varinha na mão, então ele a tomou e murmurou:

— Episkey - fechando um pouco o ferimento em seu braço e - Ferula - criando bandagens para não deixá-lo exposto.

Snape adormeceu murmurando um encantamento de cura sobre Hanna, não havia muito que fazer a não ser esperar que algum membro da Ordem retornasse e pudessem preparar um antídoto contra o feitiço que contra ela fora usado.

Nem mesmo tinha amanhecido quando alguns integrantes da Ordem chegaram ao Largo Grimauld. Snape se pôs de pé num salto, levara um susto com o barulho que vinha do corredor.

— Não, não fui eu quem o matou! - alguém berrou. E depois um uivo sibilante ecoou alto e sumiu, como se jamais tivesse sido ouvido.

Snape se colocou na porta da sala e, pelas caras dos Weasley, de Harry Potter, de Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks, alguma coisa tinha saído muito errado.

— O que aconteceu?

— Alvo... - a senhora Weasley caiu em prantos. Snape a segurou pelos braços e chacoalhou.

— O que tem ele?

— Ele... ele está morto - disse Harry Potter. - Seus amiguinhos o mataram...

— Draco - murmurou Snape, encarando o chão.

— Não se preocupe com seu precioso aluno, Snape - Harry quase rugiu. - Ele não chegou a tempo para ver Greyback atacar Dumbledore.

— Grey... back? Onde estava Draco?

— ORA SEU... - gritou Harry avançando contra Snape e caindo sobre ele contra a mesa de centro. Harry conseguiu socar Snape por três vezes antes que o senhor Weasley e Lupin os separassem. - VOCÊ MATOU DUMBLEDORE, SEU BASTARDO COVARDE!

— Não me chame de covarde, Potter - Snape rosnou com o dedo em riste -, você não sabe de nada. DE NADA, OUVIU!

— Vamos nos acalmar! Vamos parar um pouco! - Lupin interveio. - Todo mundo está de cabeça quente. Acha que podemos passar a noite aqui, Snape?

— Sim, por hoje. Porque quando isso... a morte... a notícia se alastrar... é melhor estarmos longe.

Naquele momento todos voltaram os olhares para Hanna, que gemia, tentando se sentar. Ela acordara com a gritaria.

— O que aconteceu? - quis saber a senhora Weasley ao ver a palidez extrema da mulher de Snape.

— Eu... não sei - balbuciou Snape. - Bender Lund jogou algum encantamento antigo...

— Bender Lund? - repetiu Arthur. Snape o encarou, confirmando com um balançar de cabeça.

— Talvez seja melhor levá-la ao Saint Mungus.

— Eu... - Snape parecia atordoado. Talvez fosse pela mulher ali deitada, ou talvez fosse por causa do diretor morto, mas quanto ao último ele nada pôde fazer porque tivera que salvar Hanna, não poderia tê-la deixado lá, ou então seria ela quem estaria morta.

— Severo... - ela chamou, era quase inaudível.

Lupin ajoelhou ao lado dela e a ajudou a se sentar. Hanna pediu que Snape lhe trouxesse algo de beber, ela estava com muita sede, e então ele se lembrou do feitiço que Lund utilizou, e dos ingredientes, e, em seguida, dos antídotos para aquela combinação perigosa. Mas Hanna não tinha bebido nenhum dos ingredientes, como então reverteria a droga daquela maldição? E seu braço doía, tinha que procurar um remédio para ele próprio antes de querer curar Hanna.

— Não dêem nada para ela beber - ordenou Snape. - Vou buscar ajuda, voltarei assim que possível.

Parecia que tinha tomado a Felix Felicis, Snape encontrara quase que de imediato a solução para um envenenamento por feitiço em sua sala, em Hogwarts, e tornou a aparatar na sede da Ordem pouco mais de uma hora depois. Mas Hanna havia piorado, não parava de tossir sangue e ela estava muito mais pálida do que antes, parecia um Inferi. Snape sussurrou o contra feitiço ali mesmo na sala e depois lhe administrou uma poção revigorante, que a faria perder o sentidos por algumas horas, mas a livraria de qualquer maldição de Lund.

— Você precisa cuidar desse braço - a senhora Weasley falou entregando a ele uma xícara de café. - Está ficando tão branco quanto ela. - Eu posso... se você permitir...

— Não faria isso se fosse a senhora. Eu o deixaria MORRER! É o que ele merece - Harry rosnou deixando a cozinha.

Snape apenas fechou os olhos enquanto Molly removia as bandagens e dava um jeito no ferimento profundo.


	26. O Sangue da Morte

_**O SANGUE DA MORTE**_

Hanna encontrou-se com Remo Lupin e seguiram a um prédio novo, no centro de Londres, onde os aurores os esperavam na sala de número 654, no sexto andar. Lupin deu três leves batidas na porta e esta se abriu sozinha. Entraram e os cinco jovens aurores estavam conversando num canto da sala na qual havia apenas uma mesa. Assim que viram Lupin e Hanna eles se levantaram e os cumprimentaram.

— Desculpe o jeito em recebê-los, mas foi o melhor que conseguimos assim tão rápido - disse o mais alto deles. - Sou Davlon. Estes são Patric, Mattos, Gork e Schuber.

Hanna sabia que Dumbledore confiava neles, mas ele não estava mais ali para ajudá-la, tinha apenas alguns aliados, os membros da Ordem e confiava neles... Mas não confiava nos aurores. Olhando-os de cima a baixo, cumprimentou cada um com um forte aperto de mãos.

— Apesar de ter trabalhado para Voldemort, a senhora é considerada uma bruxa muito poderosa e sábia - disse Davlon.

— Gork, Schuber e eu estudamos em Durmstrang e a senhora é um exemplo para a escola.

— Pelo menos foi, Davlon - corrigiu Gork. - Apesar de ser uma escola que prega as Artes das Trevas, Durmstrang não está ligada a Voldemort.

— Com certeza que não - completou Schuber.

— Senhores, por favor, eu sei que Dumbledore, se estivesse vivo, apreciaria muito uma longa conversa...

Os cinco se entreolharam. Um deles pigarreou e outro se pôs a falar.

— Pois bem, senhora Snape. O que pode nos dizer sobre os comensais que ainda restam? - perguntou Mattos aproximando-se dela.

— Eu tenho isso! - disse ela largando uma bolsa sobre a mesa. Os aurores se aproximaram e tiraram de dentro livros e canetas, entre outros objetos.

— Mas o que diabos faremos com isso! - perguntou Mattos rindo.

— Com o feitiço certo podem encontrar os comensais e atingi-los utilizando essas coisas. Peguei-as da casa deles há alguns dias.

— Sim, o feitiço do qual Dumbledore nos falou - ironizou Davlon subestimando-a.

— Sim - repetiu Hanna, respondendo à ironia. - Com ele encontrarão os comensais e com uma pequena modificação no feitiço poderão detê-los por alguns minutos, mas terão que ser rápidos.

— Tem pertences de todos os comensais aqui? - perguntou Schuber espalhando os objetos.

— Na verdade não. Não consegui nada do servo que Voldemort chama de Rabicho - disse ela andando até a mesa. - É Pedro Pettigrew. Mas há como capturá-lo quando encontrarem Voldemort, porque Pettigrew o segue por toda parte.

Os cinco aurores ficaram calados, por um tempo conjeturavam sobre quem realizaria o feitiço. Severo Snape, Remo Lupin e Kingsley Shacklebolt haviam contatado os aurores, havia poucos dias, após Hanna lhes contar sobre o plano de Dumbledore contra Voldemort.

— A senhora tem que entender que há uma grande recompensa pela sua cabeça, especialmente se estiver viva - confessou Davlon. - Gostaríamos de poder ajudar, mas mesmo prendendo os comensais, Voldemort continuará livre e aterrorizando, conseguindo novos segudores.

A senhora Pryme andou até a janela e olhou para fora.

— E seu eu lhes dissesse que talvez possa entregar Voldemort? - murmurou ela baixando os olhos. Os aurores se alvoroçaram.

— Então estaríamos falando a mesma língua! - disse Schuber fitando Davlon.

— Poderíamos conseguir que a senhora seja livre das acusações - retrucou Davlon.

— Certo - Hanna murmurou olhando para Remo.

— Então está certo mesmo! A senhora ficará sob a custódia de Schacklebolt - e o funcionário do Ministério consentiu.

— Eu falarei com Snape - disse Lupin. - Ele saberá executar o feitiço. Então ele os procurará.

— Seria bem melhor pegarmos Voldemort no primeiro momento, porque talvez ele fuja ao saber que seus comensais estão sendo presos... - argumentou Mattos.

— Ele não poderá fugir do feitiço, tenha certeza - Hanna afirmou com convicção. - Mas os comensais, se forem bons confundidores, saberão nos despistar.

Hanna já tinha dado as costas a eles quando Davlon perguntou sem cerimônia:

— E quando vamos pegar Voldemort?

— Precisarei que me tragam meu filho - e ela suspirou. - Infelizmente ele é imprescindível a este feitiço - continuou em alto tom. - Minha única exigência é que tenham um medibruxo presente quando executarem o feitiço.

Os aurores concordaram com a proposta Hanna e marcaram o encontro dali a uma semana, no sábado pela manhã, naquele mesmo apartamento. Estariam presentes os cinco aurores, um medibruxo, Schacklebolt, Hanna e Snape. Os demais aurores ficariam de sobreaviso nas redondezas, esperando por um sinal de Davlon que lhes indicasse o paradeiro dos comensais, que um a um, iriam direto a Azkaban. A captura do Lorde das Trevas seria naquele dia ou em nenhum outro.

— Hanna está em Londres - disse Bender Lund com as mãos trêmulas. O velho executava pela centésima vez o feitiço que revelava uma pessoa escondida.

— Ela deve ter estar indo ver Leon que estará em Hogsmeade esta tarde - afirmou Pryme.

— Ela não se arriscaria - murmurou Voldemort balançando a cabeça.

— Faz tempo que não se vêem. Meses! - continuou Pryme.

— E com toda essa segurança em Hogsmeade, talvez possa falar com ele - confirmou Malfoy.

— Talvez. - balbuciou Voldemort, que pousou seus olhos na porta, Greyback Lobo acabava de chegar, sacudindo a capa molhada. - Por onde andou?

— Há aurores por toda parte! - explicou-se. - Londres está um caos.

— Então eles já sabem que ela está lá! - disse Pryme dando um soco na mesa.

— Como é? - quis saber Greyback.

— Hanna está em Londres! - repetiu Pryme.

Greyback abriu a boca, mas seus olhos espantados não conseguiram disfarçar que já sabiam.

— Você sabia? Sabia que ela estava lá?! - bradou Voldemort aproximando-se rapidamente e pegando-o pelo pescoço.

— Acabei de vê-la... - disse Greyback engasgando.

— Está cercada pela corja de aurores... não havia como chegar perto dela!

— E o que faria se tivesse conseguido? - rosnou Voldemort atirando o lobisomem contra a parede.

— O que vamos fazer, mestre? - perguntou Pryme ao Lorde.

— Lund, há muitos aurores em Londres? - quis saber Voldemort.

— Há muitos bruxos, mas eu não saberia dizer se são aurores!

— A cidade está pipocando deles! Eu os vi! - Greyback rosnou levantando-se.

— Vão levá-la a Azkaban... - disse Pryme. - Mestre, é melhor nos escondermos! Deixe-a! Deve ser isso o que ela quer!

— Cale a boca, Pryme! - bradou Voldemort. - Ela pretende algo.

Mas assim que Voldemort parou de falar, os comensais começaram, um a um, a gritar de dor e cair pelos cantos.

— O que foi? Que estão fazendo? - gritou Voldemort empunhando sua varinha e olhando para a única pessoa que ainda estavam de pé além dele próprio: Rabicho! - O que está acontecendo?

— Não... não... faço a mínima idéia, mestre...

— Você me traiu! Você me traiu, Rabicho! - gritou Voldemort.

Rabicho arregalou os olhos e balançou negativamente a cabeça, implorando a seu mestre por misericórdia. Voldemort esticou o braço na direção de Rabicho e gritou ESTUPEFAÇA e Rabicho caiu no chão. Mas Voldemort não tinha compaixão, mesmo que não tivesse sido Rabicho o responsável por tudo aqui, iria matar o servo. E foi o que fez, lançou o Avada e desapaatou, já tinha sentido a presença de invasores, deveriam ser os aurores... deveria ser Hanna e sua magia. Logo depois, aurores começaram a aparatar e, eram tantos, que nenhum dos comensais teve chance alguma e eles se renderam, entregando as varinhas.

Em Londres, Snape continuava executando o feitiço que fizera os comensais serem encontrados, se enfraquecerem e posteriormente serem presos pelos aurores. Mas, agora ele se preparava para a pior parte, a que teria que usar o filho de Hanna. Snape olhou para ela e depois para a enfermeira e então para Leon.

— Leon! - chamou Snape.

Hanna nem piscou, estava decidida a aceitar tudo em nome do bem maior: acabar com Voldemort. Ela estava cansada de viver longe de quem amava. No entanto, seu coração partia-se a cada passo que Leon dava em direção ao centro do círculo do encantamento, onde Snape o esperava com o braço esticado, porém, era preciso... era preciso ter que machucar Leon para prender Voldemort.

— Venha, Leon - chamou Snape mais uma vez e o garoto andou timidamente até ele e lhe deu a mão. - Será um tanto impressionante o que vou fazer, mas isso vai acabar com todos os nossos problemas - murmurou encarando-o fixamente. Leon sorriu para passar confiança à mãe, mas ele estava tremendamente assustado.

Snape começou a murmurar o mesmo feitiço que usara contra os comensais e pediu a Leion que se sentasse a sua frente. Leon obedeceu. Depois disso, snape tomou um punhal, o qual usara para abrir aquele círculo no início do ritual e segurando a mão do garoto sobre o círculo, desferiu-lhe um corte longo na palma. O garoto gemeu alto, Hanna vacilou sentindo não ter forças para continuar, mas então ouviu a voz de Snape em sua cabeça: _Vai ficar tudo bem, Hanna, tenha confiança!_ E ela apertou o coração ao ver o sangue vermelho do filho misturar-se aos ingredientes dentro do círculo. Uma fumaça começou a rodopiar pelo ar, quanto mais o sangue pingava de Leon, mas rápido a fumaça girava e então Voldemort pôde ser visto. Seus grandes e ofídicos olhos vermelhos olhavam diretamente para fora da mistura, como se estivesse enxergando através dele e Voldemort chamava pelo nome de uma mulher, chamava por: Hanna!

Assim que os aurores puderam ver onde Voldemort no círculo, o lugar onde ele estava foi descoberto e desaparataram desorganizados para lá. Aqueles que continuaram no apartamento puderam ver a luta do Lorde contra os aurores, que mesmo estando sob o poder de um forte feitiço, continuava forte. Contudo, aos poucos, conforme o sangue de Leon ia enchendo mais e mais a mistura, a força de Voldemort se esvaia, até que ele não mais resistiu e sucumbiu aos feitiços imperdoáveis agora soltos aos gritos, vindos de todos os lados e sem misericórdia, pelos aurores.

— Por favor - murmurou Hanna chamando o medibruxo, que correu a socorrer Leon, deitando-o no leito previamente preparado. O garoto perdera muito sangue na execução do feitiço, mas ainda estava consciente quando a mãe lhe pediu perdão por tê-lo envolvido naquilo tudo.


	27. Epílogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

De Voldemort nada sobrou, nem mesmo suas roupas. Os aurores queimaram a casa onde ele estivera como símbolo de que sua jornada de terror havia acabado. Os comensais presos naquele mesmo dia foram levados a julgamento, apenas um deles alegou ser culpado, os outros juravam que haviam sido enfeitiçados.

Hanna foi levada a um novo julgamento e afirmou ter absoluta certeza de que nenhum dos comensais precisou ser enfeitiçado. Ela mesma, que apenas executou feitiços de proteção a Voldemort, não fora enfeitiçada. Os comensais foram condenados a Azkaban por tempo indeterminado e parte de seus bens seria confiscada para que as famílias bruxas afligidas por Voldemort fossem ressarcidas de alguma forma. Keneth Pryme estava entre eles.

Hanna foi inocentada das acusações de traição. Mas foi declarada culpada por ajudar a proteger Voldemort através de feitiços. A sentença seria passar dois anos em Azkaban, ter seus bens confiscados e a guarda de seu filho dada a uma família adotiva. Ela nem ao menos teve forças para se defender, assim que dois dementadores apareceram na porta da sala de julgamento, ela se agarrou ao braço de um dos aurores e lhe implorou que não a levassem para aquela prisão. Mas naquele momento, afastando os dementadores, vinham os cinco jovens aurores. Eles andaram até o júri e entregaram a eles uma carta assinada afirmando que a idéia de entregar os comensais e Voldemort ao Ministério tinha partido da própria acusada. Ela não temeu em encontrá-los num lugar por eles pré-determinado, mesmo sabendo que poderiam prendê-la a qualquer instante. Os cinco aurores ainda alegaram que Hanna Snape permitira que seu próprio filho fosse utilizado na busca e apreensão de Voldemort, mesmo sabendo que poderia perder o garoto. O júri então se reuniu e quando retornaram a sala de julgamento haviam mudado a sentença: sabendo que Hanna havia expurgado os próprios poderes para não mais ajudar ao Lorde das Trevas, todos eles concordaram que não havia castigo pior. Ela poderia manter seus bens e a guarda do filho, desde que se comprometesse a comparecer ao Ministério de tempos em tempos para relatar os passos.

Leon já tinha quase a altura de Hanna, mas as feições ainda eram de um menino. Ele vinha ladeando a mão pela saída do Ministério. Ambos estavam satisfeitos, andavam tranqüilos em meio a bruxos que nem faziam idéia de tudo o que ocorrera nas últimas semanas.

— Senhora Snape - uma voz grossa a surpreendeu.

— Severo - pronunciou o nome sorrindo. - Obrigada por tudo.

— Devo agradecê-la também - disse desviando os olhos dela para o lado, para as pessoas que passavam. - Sinto apenas por... por seus... poderes.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Eu ficarei bem - e ela pegou a mão do filho, apertando-a com carinho. - O senhor... eu ouvi bem? Será diretor de Hogwarts

— Ah, sim - ele sorriu triunfante, mas depois perdeu a riso em qualquer lugar entre o sorriso e os contraditórios olhos entristecidos de Hanna.

— Parabéns - foi apenas o que ela disse.

— Então, senhor Pryme, nos veremos no próximo ano.

— Sim, senhor - afirmou o garoto também sorrindo.

Snape balançou a cabeça, olhou em volta e tornou a olhar para Hanna.

— Adeus - falou ela estendendo a mão.

Snape estendeu a sua, tocando a dele num leve aperto. Ela sorriu, afrouxou a mão para soltar-se dele, mas a mão de Snape não a largou. Os dois se fitaram por segundos e depois desviaram o olhar. Leon deu alguns passos para trás, constrangido, e depois se afastou lentamente, indo se sentar no ponto de ônibus adiante.

Ainda segurando a mão dela, Snape confessou:

— Eu não me arrependo de nada, Hanna - e fez uma pausa antes de explicar: Digo... de nosso casamento.

Os olhos dela marejaram e ela retornou o aperto de mão.

— Muito menos eu. Apesar de aparentar tanto descontentamento...

Esquecendo-se de onde estava, Snape a puxou para perto e a beijou.

Seria sua nova chance, seu recomeço na vida. E dali por diante, tudo seria diferente.


End file.
